El Destino es Inevitable
by NoirLuxure
Summary: Por el momento esta historia está siendo editada. Sepan disculpar las molestias.
1. Llegada

La(/s) Pareja(/s): Allen/Neha x Lavi. Y si, la historia es Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino es la creadora de todo lo que aparece.

**Advertencias:** Hay spoilers, una que otra cosa… y bueno, un poquito de Lemon jajaja.

Bueno, ahora… ¡A disfrutar!

**Capítulo Primero: Llegada.**

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado mirando a través de la ventana del vagón Nº23 del tren que lo llevaría al cuartel general de la Orden. Observaba partículas de agua caer. Sin haber podido contactar a su superior debía regresar por sus propios medios, ya que no habían podido abrir una puerta. Su mirada lo delataba. Se sentía extenuado. Luego de esa última misión era algo comprensible, casi inevitable. Acababa de tener que enfrentarse a una suma inusual de Akumas. Aún así, no hubo rastro alguno de Inocencia. Fiasco total. La palabra "emboscada" daba vueltas por su cabeza.

El buscador que se encontraba con él parecía preocupado.

– Lavi-dono, el tren no llegará a destino hasta dentro de cuatro horas. ¿No debería descansar un poco? Le hará mal a su cuerpo, tanto esfuerzo digo… – balbuceó el acompañante algo sonrojado.

Lavi no dejó de mirar la lluvia aunque una pequeña y pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Descuida, todavía me encuentro en condiciones. – dijo mientras observaba en el reflejo, como un cazador mira a su presa, el rostro del buscador – Además, se supone que debo estar despierto. En caso de que Komui trate de contactarme… – agregó concentrándose nuevamente en la lluvia. Algo le provocaba disgusto, se podía notar ese tinte inusual en su tono.

– Con esta gran tormenta no creo que lo logre._Además_, somos nosotros, los buscadores, los que atendemos esa clase de llamados. – replicó un poco más calmado el acompañante, ahora mirando atentamente la misma ventana del vagón.

Lavi repentinamente se levantó, provocando un sobresalto en el joven. Sonrió para si mismo y se dirigió a la única puerta de la habitación que la Orden había reservado para ellos, en caso de emergencia.

– Me voy a lavar la cara y a comer algo. Si logran comunicarse con _nosotros_, llámame. – dijo vagamente con ese tono juguetón que solo él podía utilizar, aún sonriendo, antes de salir en busca del vagón comedor.

Una vez refrescado y con el estomago lleno regresó a la habitación y sacó un libro color café que tenía guardado en su abrigo. Como de costumbre se sentó y comenzó a grabar en su mente todas y cada una de las páginas de aquél libro tan peculiar y lleno de secretos.

Al arribar a la estación el buscador y Lavi debieron despedirse. Aquél joven tenía otra misión ya asignada y él debía volver a "casa", como llamaban a la Orden algunos de los exorcistas.

– ¡Ah! Lavi-dono. Aquí está su golem. Me pidieron que se lo entregase cuando tuviésemos que partir – le explicó el buscador al pelirrojo.

– Gracias Misaki-kun. Cuídate mucho. – se despidió Lavi de aquél apuesto y joven buscador.

"Tan solo 17 años y ya se enlistó en la Orden. Que desperdicio…" pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo "Y es justo mi tipo…"

– Usted también Lavi-dono. – se despidió Misaki con una reverencia.

Una vez en la Orden Lavi se encaminó directamente a la oficina de Komui. Al entrar se encontró con Kanda y Allen. Ambos habían vuelto de una misión y al igual que él, se veían fatigados y desalineados.

– ¡Ah! Lavi, veo que ya regresaste – lo recibió Komui. – Te habíamos perdido. Si esperabas un poco más podríamos haber abierto una puerta con el arca... Y esa horrible tormenta no nos dejaba contactarlos. Pensamos que quizás habías muerto.

– Lo imaginé. – respondió secamente éste. – No encontré rastros de Inocencia alguna, pero tuve algunos problemas con los Akumas. El grupo era mucho más grande de lo usual y la mayoría ya estaba en camino a ser nivel 3. – comentó el pelirrojo con un tinte de desesperación en su voz. – Creo que el Conde trata de distraernos y emboscarnos, así lograría deshacerse de la única amenaza que posee.

– Nosotros pasamos por lo mismo – dijo con su dulce voz Allen. – Parece que el Conde ya está planeando su próximo "_escenario_"… – Con esa última palabra el cuerpo del peliblanco se estremeció.

"Parece tan frágil…" pensó Lavi, y sin darse cuenta dio unos pasos hacia el jovenzuelo.

– ¡Ahaaamaaahhaaamm! – se aclaró la garganta Komui. – Deberían irse a duchar y prepararse. – dijo intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo cuya mano peligrosamente se acercaba a Allen. – Pronto les diré sus propias misiones.

Al darse cuenta de sus acciones, y de la indirecta de Komui, Lavi lentamente llevó su mano a su cabeza fingiendo un imprevisto dolor. Una vez fuera de la sala se despidieron.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el peliblanco.

Dándose por aludido, el pelirrojo respondió con una risita tonta y se esfumó a pasos rápidos, encaminándose a la biblioteca.

"¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!" se recriminó.

Al llegar se hundió entre una montaña de libros que trató de memorizar hasta debilitarse y caer dormido.

Luego de darse un refrescante baño, el peliblanco se dirigió a la biblioteca donde descubrió que Lavi dormía entre una montaña de libros.

– ¡Oe! Te vas a resfriar… – le susurró al oído, mientras lo sacudía dulcemente para que despertase. "El aroma de Lavi…" detectó al estar tan cerca del pelirrojo.

Al fallar su táctica, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Será mejor dejarlo descansar" pensó mientras se sonreía.

Entre bostezos, Lavi se despertó y logró entrever la estilizada silueta del peliblanco. Allen estaba buscando algo entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

"Wow, que mal me siento" se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo, mientras le daba vueltas el mundo. "¿En qué momento me pasó por enzima un tren?" se preguntó, "Ah, no… fueron los 150mil Akumas…." pensó sarcásticamente y dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

– ¿Necesitas algún libro en particular, Allen? – preguntó Lavi y pudo ver la involuntaria convulsión, por el sobresalto, que sufrió el cuerpo del peliblanco. Acto inmediatamente seguido: varios libros acabaron en el suelo.

– Veo que despertaste. – respondió Allen, su voz le temblaba un poco.

El exorcista se dedicó rápidamente a levantar todos los tomos que había dejado caer.

"¡Que tierno!" pensó el pelirrojo, mientras su corazón aumentaba un _poquito_ su ritmo, no dándose cuenta de la seductora sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro en ese momento.

Al darse vuelta el peliblanco todo su cuerpo sufrió un desbarajuste y, a causa de los rápidos latidos, su cara se enrojeció. Por poco vuelve a dejar caer todos aquellos tomos.

– Solo estaba buscando algo de información en cuanto al Conde. – Se justificó nerviosamente a la vez que, sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con los de Lavi, avanzaba hacia el pelirrojo.

– Si es así, creo tener el libro indicado en mi poder. – le dijo Lavi mientras revolvía entre las montañas de papeles, que le habían servido de almohada, hasta encontrar debajo de varias capas un pequeño y viejo libro color café.

Se paró y se lo entregó. Luego comenzó, casi automáticamente, a guardar esa desprolija, y desquiciada, cantidad de libros en las diferentes estanterías, que recordaba a la perfección.

Una vez que acabado fue a recoger su abrigo y escuchó una dulce voz que provenía detrás de él.

– ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó.

Al darse vuelta, Allen se encontraba a unos metros con el libro entre sus manos.

Lavi dio unos pasos hacia él, hasta que logró sentir la entrecortada respiración soplar en su cara. Con la mano libre acarició y peinó la desprolija, y aún húmeda, cabellera del peliblanco.

– ¿Me quedo? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con una entonación increíblemente seductora.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los labios de Allen. El peliblanco no se movía, aunque su respiración se había vuelto un seductor jadeo.

Lavi acarició su mejilla izquierda y depositó un tierno beso sobre su ojo maldito. Se alejó unos pasos y antes de abandonar la biblioteca, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta, pronunció severamente,

– Será mejor que me de un baño… Me siento todo pegajoso y sucio, no me ducho desde la última misión – terminó con una risita tonta e incómoda.

Y así como terminó se fue rápidamente.


	2. Habitación, Primera Parte

**Capítulo Segundo: Habitación. ~ Primera Parte ~**

Lavi caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. La culpa estaba comenzando a carcomerle las entrañas de su corazón. Estaba comenzando a descuidarse mucho. La próxima vez… "No habrá próxima vez" se dijo.

"Después de lo que hice… seguramente no querrá hablarme" comenzaba a desesperar, "¡Que tonto fui!" se repitió una y otra vez hasta entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

Arrojó su abrigo con fuerza en dirección de su pulcro escritorio, ya que no había tenido tiempo de utilizarlo, y fue a darse una ducha. El agua recorría su agobiado cuerpo y su mente recordaba la última escena. Los labios de Allen parecían estar encadenados en sus recuerdos. Si cerraba los ojos podía verlo. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Se negó a sucumbir y de un solo tirón abrió el grifo de agua helada. Salió tiritando pero sin malos pensamientos. No se podía permitir caer, no de esa forma. "¿Cuánto tiempo vengo aguantando?" se preguntó "No puedo perderlo todo ahora…"

Algunos minutos luego de haber terminado escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Mojado como estaba retiró del ropero unos albos jeans ajustados y se los puso mientras corría hacia la puerta gritando,

– ¡Ya voy!

Al llegar, entre saltos y tirones, la abrió con una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba sus rojos cabellos con la nívea toalla. Al otro lado se encontraba Allen abrazando aquél libro que había tomado prestado de las pertenencias del pelirrojo.

Era la primera vez que éste lo veía a Lavi exponiendo su cuerpo de tal forma. Recordó al instante que el joven ya no compartía su cuarto. Rápidamente sus latidos se aceleraron en anticipación. Mejor dicho, expectantemente. Ya habíamos acordado que el pelirrojo no cedería a la tentación.

"Está rojo como un tomate" pensó el aprendiz de Bookman "¿Se encontrará bien?"

Estiró una mano y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras que el peliblanco oponía una mínima resistencia. Rozó la frente de Allen con la suya, solo para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Inmediatamente lo soltó y fue a buscar algo en el ropero con lo que cubrir su torso. Lanzó la toalla húmeda a la cama mientras sacaba una camisa negra.

– ¿Precisas algo? – Preguntó en voz alta.

– Venía a devolverte el libro. Gracias. Me ayudo mucho. – dijo el peliblanco, siempre mirando al piso.

Sintiéndose culpable por su idiotez, Lavi se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

– Que suerte… – dijo algo desinteresado. – Puedes ponerlo por ahí, sobre el escritorio, – especificó señalando – y si ya no hay mas asuntos que requieran de mi presencia puedes retirarte. – le dijo mientras trataba de abotonar su camisa.

Dándose cuenta de que no lo lograría, ya que sus manos temblaban demasiado, renunció a la tarea y fue a retirar un libro cualquiera de la estantería que se encontraba adyacente al escritorio.

"Está enfadado" pensó Allen "¿Hice algo malo?"

El peliblanco llevó el libro hasta el lugar que se le había indicado pero antes de poder soltarlo Lavi lo tomó y guardó delicadamente.

– Permíteme. – dijo Allen mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

Éste no entendía, pero aún así no se atrevió a mover siquiera un centímetro. El joven exorcista comenzó a abotonar la camisa del aprendiz de Bookman, pero antes de llegar a la mitad sus manos temblaban demasiado como para continuar con su tarea. El pelirrojo estaba cada vez más cerca de él y el peliblanco no pudo dejar de retroceder hasta que, desafortunadamente para él, se topó contra la puerta.

Lavi le cerró el paso apoyando sus brazos a ambos costado, atrapándolo dulcemente. Se acercó a su cara, que por cierto seguía igual de roja que cuando había entrado al cuarto. Para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque evadiese la mirada. Para escuchar la entrecortada respiración, aunque intentase controlarla. Para escuchar esos latidos acelerados que se asemejaban a los propios. Ambas frecuencias frenéticamente competían.

Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente:

– ¿Cuáles fueron tus verdaderas intenciones al venir aquí?

A continuación le mordió juguetonamente la oreja, solo para recibir la reacción que esperaba. Sus piernas, y todo Allen, comenzaron a temblar y tambalearse, o mejor dicho a vibrar en excitación.

Lavi se le acercó aún más, y dejando fluir todas sus emociones reprimidas, tomó dulcemente al joven exorcista del mentón y depositó un tierno pero apasionado beso en su boca.

No le importó caer en manos de aquella dulce tentación.


	3. Habitación, Segunda Parte

**Capítulo Segundo: Habitación. ~ Segunda Parte ~**

~ Lavi se le acercó aún más, y dejando fluir todas sus emociones reprimidas, tomó dulcemente al joven exorcista del mentón y depositó un tierno pero apasionado beso en su boca. ~

No recibió ninguna oposición de parte del joven. Es más, los labios de éste se separaron, permitiéndole la entrada a la desesperada lengua de Lavi.

Allen no se veía sorprendido ni disgustado, más bien parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. El pelirrojo desató el lazo que funcionaba como corbata en el cuello de la camisa del muchacho. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa en si y el peliblanco comenzó a jadear de manera muy audible, aunque en ningún momento intentó detener las experimentadas y placenteras manos de su querido amigo. Lavi comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro del torso del exorcista, memorizando cada parte y la reacción que producía el contacto de sus manos, solo para luego recorrer aquellas placenteras áreas, a las cuales había conseguido acceso, con su lengua. Estaba desesperado por probar esa nívea y dulce piel. La tentación había sido demasiada. Había dejado de pensar en el momento en que las manos del muchacho habían entrado en contacto con su torso en un intento de abotonarle la camisa. Continuó cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a las caderas del muchacho. Desabrochó los pantalones de éste, para encontrarse con su miembro erecto.

Fue entonces cuando, cobrando un poco de pudor, Allen dejó escapar entre sus jadeos una débil súplica,

– No… No lo… No lo lamas Lavi…

– ¿No quieres que te ayude con mi lengua? – preguntó seductoramente el exorcista. – Está bien, no voy a lamerlo. – finalizó realmente entretenido.

No se podría pensar que era el mismo joven que hacía tres horas se consideraba aburrido.

El pelirrojo tomó el miembro del peliblanco con una de sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo delicadamente, recibiendo intermitentes gemidos de placer por parte de su pequeña y tierna persona especial. Al cabo de unos besos más y de un intenso rato de placer Allen terminó por dejar salir su fluido en la mano del excitado muchacho.

– ¿Tenerte entre mis manos de esta forma te hizo venirte tan pronto? – preguntó Lavi juguetonamente – Eres realmente tierno… Allen… – le susurró directamente al oído.

Luego seductoramente, para que el peliblanco lo viese, se enderezó y lamió sus dedos con una lasciva expresión.

Una vez que hubo acabado de deleitarse, acomodó rápidamente las ropas del joven y abrió la puerta con una seria mirada.

– Será mejor que te marches.

"Más que esto no puedo. No debo. Lo lastimaría. ¡Contrólate, estúpido!" pensó el pelirrojo.

Éste pudo ver cómo rápidamente el peliblanco salía de la habitación y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Lavi cerró la puerta y pudo ver que el joven había olvidado su lazo en el cuarto.

Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlo contra su pecho, su abdomen y llegando más abajo se masturbó, pensando únicamente en Allen. Su voz, sus comentarios, su risa, sus gemidos, en su cuerpo. En todo lo que _el__destructor__del__tiempo_ era y representaba. Una vez que hubo acabado se quitó la camisa, sin reparar en los desabrochados pantalones, y se dejó caer extenuado. El contacto con las telas parecía torturarlo. El calor emanaba de todo su ser y su respiración parecía estar compuesta de gruñidos. Su masculinidad tenía hambre.

Volvió a pararse, esta vez con dificultad, y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y pasó largos minutos contemplando las estrellas, lo único que lograba realmente relajarlo.


	4. Misión

**Capitulo Tercero: Misión.**

Los brillantes rayos de luz lo despertaron. Tenía todo su cuerpo completamente helado y entumecido. La luz le lastimaba los ojos. Su garganta palpitaba. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, como si se estuviese quemando.

Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose, y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el agua caliente y esperó sentado en el piso, mareado y con poca claridad mental, hasta que la bañera se hubo llenado.

Se desvistió, lo cual no requirió de mucho más que quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, y se adentró en las acogedoras y ardientes aguas. Pasó varias horas allí hasta que comenzaron a enfriarse. Fue entonces que salió y comenzó a secarse.

Al pasar frente al espejo vio algo en su cuerpo que provocó su sonrojo. La marca de un mordisco en su clavícula derecha.

"Allen…" pensó mientras su cara adquiría el color de su pelo. "Un momento, anoche Allen apenas pudo efectuar movimiento alguno. Mucho menos haberme besado en semejante lugar. Estoy seguro de haberlo mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado como para eso…".

Esta realización lo asustó hasta la médula. Empalideció y casi se desmaya del horror. "¿Quién…?" comenzó "La ventana estaba abierta, cualquiera pudo…" paró. "Es mejor no saber" se dijo. Llegó a esa conclusión y excusa sólo por que la única persona que conocía capaz de, ya sea saltar/escalar hasta el décimo piso, y entrar por la ventana abierta no concordaba en una acción tal como dejarle un chupón. "Yuu es muchas cosas, pero no un depravado mental como yo" se dijo.

Entró en su nuevo uniforme, el que le habían preparado, y se dirigió a la oficina de Komui.

– ¡IOH! – saludó despreocupadamente al jefe Komui.

– Lavi-kun – respondió éste con una sonrisita al pelirrojo, la cual le hizo estremecer. – Justamente la persona con la que quería hablar. – se detuvo. – Veo que el uniforme nuevo te sienta bien .

– Basta de bromas Komui. ¿De que querías hablar?

– Ayer en la noche detectamos movimientos de un Noha. – respondió seriamente, algo inusual en él.

– ¿Dónde? – preguntó completamente sorprendido el joven.

– Aquí mismo – dijo Komui mientras señalaba con los brazos simbólicamente. – No, no, no. No _acá_ mismo, en la Orden. – añadió ante el ademán de salir disparado de la habitación del pelirrojo.

El aprendiz de Bookman se quedó completamente pálido observando a Komui.

– No hace falta que te asustes, fue tan pasajero que debe haber sido una falla del sistema. Lo curioso es que desapareció justo al llegar a tu cuarto, Lavi. ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

El muchacho se sintió enfermizo. "Acaso…"

– No, bueno, al menos no con un Noha. Para ser precisos fue con Allen. Si, ya se. Solo fue un pequeño… descuido… Nada grave…

– Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, si sucediera otra vez… – se detuvo al ver el remordimiento oculto en los ojos del pelirrojo. Suspiró. – Cambiando de tema, las nuevas misiones…

– Será mejor si volvemos al método de parejas – lo interrumpió Lavi, sumergido en oscuros pensamientos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se tocó el lugar en el que tenía la marca de un beso.

Un beso mórbido, en la oscuridad de la noche, el cual había sido inflingido por algún pervertido Noha.

– Creo que Allen debería ir con Kanda, así estará seguro. – dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces, el aprendiz de Bookman.

– ¿Y tú?

– Puedo ir con Bookman. – respondió Lavi cortantemente.

– Lenalee. – dijo Komui. – Irás con ella. ¡Más te vale la protejas! ¡Mi linda Lenalee!

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en comprender que la situación no era negociable.

– Entendido. ¿Dónde? – preguntó desanimado Lavi.

– Italia. Para ser más precisos, Roma. Allí se han detectado innumerables víctimas de ataques violentos. Algo extraño está ocurriendo allí y queremos que lo investiguen.

– De acuerdo. – dijo completamente desinteresado Lavi. – ¿Y Allen?

– Él y Kanda partieron recientemente hacia México. Detectamos inocencia en unas recientemente encontradas ruinas.

– Bien… – dijo Lavi con una oscura mirada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Komui.

El exorcista respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y abandonó la sala. Se dirigió a la cafetería donde ingirió un almuerzo ligero, para luego buscar a Lenalee. Quería terminar todo eso lo más rápidamente posible.

Al día siguiente simplemente tuvieron que atravesar una puerta del Arca y ya se encontraban en la ciudad de destino. Se hospedaron en un hotel céntrico y pidieron a los buscadores que investigasen la zona.

Mientras, ambos exorcistas se acomodaron cerca de las llamas del fuego que el joven acababa de encender. Los sillones de la sala principal eran completamente acogedores. Sin haber podido descansar por sus pesadillas, Lavi se encontraba pálido y débil, al igual que cansado y hambriento.

– Lavi, te encuentras muy serio y callado. ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó al hermoso joven la muchacha. – Aunque repitas las mismas palabras una y otra vez…

– Estoy bien.

– Ya empezamos otra vez…

Él sonrió.

– No estoy perfecto pero estoy bien, normal, regular… Tengo mucho en que pensar, eso es todo… – dijo con una triste y penosa sonrisa. – Estoy bien…

– Por mucho que lo repitas no vas a ponerte bien de repente. ¿Es algo que no me puedas contar?

– No es que no pueda, es que…

La joven abandonó su asiento para acercarse al joven y dejarse caer a su lado.

– No quiero presionarte, solo pensé que quizás… podría… no se, ayudar… – comenzó la chica. – Lavi, no pongas esa cara. Me entristezco yo también… – Le susurró al oído – ¿Es por Allen? – dijo mientas se alejaba y se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón frente a él.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Intuición femenina. – lo cortó ella con una gran sonrisa.

– Lo quiero tanto… pero sé que de acercarme a él solo voy a herirlo. – dijo apenado el joven hombre mientras dejaba que el peso de su cabeza recayera en sus manos.

– Eso no lo sabes, solo él podría saberlo. Tendría que ser suya la decisión.

– ¿Te estoy confesando que me gusta un amigo hombre (por lo que soy gay, por si no te habías dado cuenta) y tú me apoyas? ¿No deberías estar un _poquito_ más disgustada ante la idea?

– ¡Es el sueño de toda mujer! – respondió simplemente la muchacha, una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. – Además tengo experiencia sobre el tema por oni-chan, sabes que quiere mucho a Bak, aunque nunca ha dicho nada porque no se atreve, hehehe – rió la muchacha mientras se sumergía en algún oscuro mundo…

– Y no te parece raro… definitivamente hay algo mal con tu cerebro… – murmuró para si mismo Lavi.

"Es bueno que piense que estoy mal por Allen. Si se enterase del Noha…" se estremeció "El único lo suficientemente pervertido como para cometer tal acto sería Tyki Mikk" pensó macabramente, aunque pronto se alegró un poco. "Al menos ahora tengo alguien que me apoya" pensó éste "pero definitivamente es raro ¿Acaso a todas las chicas les gusta la idea de parejas entre hombres? Nah… seguro que es porque es Lenalee…" pensó mientras se estremecía un poco.

Se levantó, dejando a la muchacha en su mundo, se duchó y fue a dormir, luego de comer y cepillar sus dientes, mientras la muchacha seguía en ese mundo -pero con una notoria hemorragia nasal-.

"No voy a meterme con eso…" pensó lavi algo asustado mientras escuchaba una extraña risa salir de los labios inertes de Lenalee.

Una vez descansado, al día siguiente, iría personalmente a continuar con la investigación. Al menos así lograría mantener su mente alejada de varios temas que no deseaba recordar.

Desafortunadamente descansó mucho más de lo que deseaba.

Despertó ya cuando el Sol se ocultaba y lo más importante era que no recordaba haberse acostado en la cama. Si su memoria no le fallaba se había acurrucado en otro sillón, lo más alejado que pudo encontrar de Lenalee, para permitirles a los buscadores y a la muchacha un mejor lugar.

No cuestionó demasiado la idea, ya que algún buscador podría haberlo movido, y sus ropas se podrían haber desacomodado y esparcido por medio cuarto en el camino… o mejor pensado, durante alguna pesadilla… o… sonambulismo. Seguramente en la noche había estado transpirando, quizás había cogido algún resfrío durante los viajes… entre… misiones…

No pensó, no reflexionó. Simplemente tomó un baño. Salió y se vistió. Ni siquiera se vio al espejo, por temor a descubrir alguna otra marca no deseada en su cuerpo. Y pensar que solo tenía interés en Allen y en ningún otro hombre… "Por ahora" se dijo, "ese Misaki no estaba nada mal…y…y hay cantidades de otros hom… ¿A quién engaño? Solo está él…" pensó. Al menos así debía ser.

"¿Por qué rayos habré dejado que alguien más me toque?" se repetía una y otra vez el aprendiz de Bookman.

Los días y las semanas pasaron. Encontraron una pista. Una macabra investigación llevada a cabo por el Conde en humanos vivos. Encontraron las instalaciones. Tomaron toda la información y destruyeron el lugar sin dejar rastros. Se encontraron con algunos enemigos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al dúo de exorcistas.

La misión había concluido. Intentaron regresar al Cuartel por sus propios medios. Ya llevaban diez días de retraso y, al igual que los buscadores asignados, sus golems habían desaparecido en la trayectoria.

Dos semanas, se les daba por muertos.


	5. Desconocido

**Capítulo Cuarto: Desconocido.**

Regresaron como héroes, con toda aquella información era de esperarse. No solo había experimentos pero además había información acerca del Conde y de los Noha. ¿Podía todo ser parte de una trampa del Conde? Tal vez. También podrían haber encontrado la llave para salvar al mundo. Sinceramente eso no les importaba a los jóvenes. Al fin habían regresado.

Aquellos que lograron ver la información guardaban esperanzas, pero tristemente -para no generar falsas expectativas- todo debía permanecer secreto. Al cuartel y al mundo se le había dicho que no se había encontrado absolutamente nada. A los ojos de todos Lenalee y Lavi no eran nada más que dos _"__suertudos__"_ por haber sobrevivido una _"__pequeña__"_ emboscada.

Les organizaron un banquete de bienvenida, aunque en realidad eso solo era una excusa para relajar un poco las cosas. Bebieron, comieron y luego volvieron a beber.

Allen y Kanda habían regresado tres días atrás con algunas heridas. El testarudo samurai ya se encontraba bebiendo su sake con ellos, pero el peliblanco se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Nadie se atrevía a despertarlo. Lavi no podía quitarse esa noticia de su mente.

La bella exorcista y el seductor aprendiz de Bookman se retiraron antes de lo acordado. En el camino de regreso a sus respectivos cuartos se tropezaron con su adormilado compañero.

– ¡Allen-kun! – gritó Lenalee mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. – ¿Está bien que ya estés arriba?

– El banquete está servido, mejor ir antes de que se acabe. – dijo el pelirrojo sin cruzar la vista.

– ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó el joven exorcista.

– Nosotros estamos por ir a… tomar aire. – dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba a Lavi, luego de la_obvia_ pausa.

Allen se sonrojó y corrió hacia la fiesta.

– ¿Crees que hacer esto está bien? – preguntó el aprendiz de Bookman preocupado. – Recién parecía a punto de llorar.

– Tranquilo, será tuyo. – dijo Lenalee.

– Eso no _es_ lo que quiero – dijo el joven.

– ¿Y qué _es_ lo que deseas? – preguntó ella algo sarcásticamente.

– Deseo su felicidad, y sé que no la encontrará a mi lado. – respondió él.

– ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? – preguntó la muchacha.

– Porque lo creo así. – respondió.

Se despidió de ella con un leve beso en su mejilla y fue a su cuarto. Se desvistió, se duchó y se colocó su pijama. No abotonó la parte de arriba. Se tiró a leer algunos libros en su cama. Pasó horas en el mismo libro, en la misma página. No le estaba prestando atención a su lectura. Su mente se encontraba pensando en Allen. En él, en su cuerpo, en su voz, en sus facciones y en lo que sería correcto hacer. Debía dejarlo ir.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró pero Lavi no se dio cuenta. Su mente estaba completamente en otra realidad, aunque su vista estaba fija en el libro.

– ¿Es esa página tan interesante? Llevas observándola por lo menos unos diez minutos. – dijo una seductora voz.

Lavi se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro sobre sus estilizadas piernas. Se movió un poco en la cama y descubrió que la figura que se encontraba sentada allí, en su cama, era la de Allen. Había algo extraño en él. Tenía una sonrisa oscura y una mirada lujuriosa. Su camisa se encontraba abierta y sus largos cabellos despeinados. Se le acercó al pelirrojo. Tomó el libro -con un deslizamiento completamente innecesario de la palma de su mano a través de toda la parte interna de la pierna de Lavi, puntualizando su recorrido en el muslo-, y lo abrió en la misma página.

– ¿Latín? Ya veo por qué estabas en otro mundo. – dijo el joven entre risitas.

– ¡Ey! ¡Que malo! – lo recriminó el aprendiz de Bookman mientras le arrebataba el libro. – Sí entiendo latín, es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar. – se justificó.

Lavi se levantó, tomó todos los libros que había estado depositando en el escritorio y los guardó adecuadamente. Luego encendió más luces, ya que la presencia del muchacho lo dejaba nervioso, y abrió la ventana. Se quedó recostado en el marco. Miró las estrellas por unos minutos. Luego se concentró en la Luna. Se volteó y sentó perfectamente en la abertura.

– ¿Qué quieres Allen? ¿Algún libro? – preguntó algo cansado el pelirrojo.

– Mmm… – murmuró el peliblanco pensativo.

El muchacho dejó el lecho en que su amigo dormía escasamente y se acercó a la ventana. Se acercó al pelirrojo.

Lo tomó de su pijama y depositó un beso en su cuello.

– ¿Acaso las demás marcas son de Lenalee? – preguntó Allen.

Lavi se sonrojó, mas no fue por Lenalee si no por el beso.

– No…– susurró el hermoso muchacho evadiendo la mirada de su compañero.

– ¿Seguro? – Susurró a su oído el peliblanco.

– ¿Y si dijera que sí? – preguntó el pelirrojo aún evadiéndolo, aunque sin apartarlo. El calor corporal que emanaba de Allen le agradaba.

– Sabré que no es verdad. – respondió el peliblanco entre risitas. – Esas son marcas que dejé yo. – le susurró con una mórbida sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del exorcista.

– ¡Déjate de bromas! – le espetó el aprendiz de Bookman mientras lo alejaba por la fuerza. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El cuerpo era sin lugar a duda alguna el de Allen pero aparecieron en su frente, muy sutilmente, las marcas de los Noha. Su cuerpo también adquirió el color de esa familia.

– Te dije. – murmuró entre risitas oscuras. – Esas marcas las dejé yo.

– ¿Quién…? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Allen! – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

– ¿Walker? Solo está dormido. – respondió el Noha. – Pero aún no sabe que tomo su cuerpo prestado… casi todas las noches… – rió ante la sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho. – Apreciaría que no le digas, al menos todavía no…

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?

– Porque si no lo haces "Allen-kun" podría sufrir de graves trastornos mentales. – finalizó el Noha con una macabra risa. – Además, no podríamos divertirnos más… tú y yo, me refiero.

Lo tomó a Lavi y lo besó apasionadamente. Su lengua recorriendo desesperadamente el interior de la boca del pelirrojo. El aprendiz de Bookman cedió ante el contacto con el cuerpo de su amigo e inmediatamente se dejó llevar. El calor comenzó a consumir ambos cuerpos. Luego, el Noha, deslizó juguetonamente sus manos por toda la extensión del torso de Lavi. La sonrisa nunca abandonaba sus labios. Volvió a unir sus sensuales labios con los del muchacho. Se sorprendió un poco ante la poca resistencia que ofrecía el cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman, al menos ahora que estaba despierto. Los gemidos del pelirrojo murieron en la boca de su compañero, la boca de un desconocido.

El Noha jugó con él. Desacomodó todas y cada una de sus prendas de ropa y al sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo se alejó unos pasos. Se relamió los labios. Lavi lo observaba algo decepcionado por dentro y con un leve rubor. La respiración de ambos se había convertido en confusos jadeos.

– Deberías cuidarte mientras duermes… – le advirtió el extraño antes de acercarse a la puerta. – Aunque siempre te ves taan lindo…

El Noha desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada lasciva y mostrar una de esas seductoras relamidas de labios a Lavi.

En ningún momento el pelirrojo notó cómo aquella criatura insertaba en su garganta un opalino líquido dulce que despertaría su lujuria interior. Había estado muy ocupado con sus conflictivos deseos. Esos labios… Esos labios lo volvían completamente loco.


	6. Recuerdo

**Capítulo Quinto: Recuerdo.**

Lavi pasó toda la noche intranquilo. Excitado y asustado. Había algo de todo eso que despertaba toda su sensualidad y lo dejaba caliente, insatisfecho.

Llegó el rosado amanecer y el joven aún seguía sin descansar. Pesadamente se dirigió al baño y se dejó caer apenas al arrimar la puerta. Su erección no quería ceder. Lenta y tortuosamente removió sus pantalones aunque, sin remover los negros bóxers, sentía el viscoso líquido ceder y las oleadas del cercano éxtasis. Rozó su miembro apenas un poco y no pudo contener el orgasmo. El sudor lo envolvía, todavía quería más y más. Su deseo voraz le ardía por dentro y no lo dejaba en paz.

Removió una parte de la mojada ropa y comenzó a frotar esa descomunal y forzada erección. Recién en esos momentos pensó en todas las cosas que el Noha habría podido introducir en su frágil cuerpo. Otro orgasmo estaba cerca. Pudo percibir la luz que pasaba por la abertura de la puerta. No había podido cerrarla. No pudo contener sus crecientes gemidos de placer. Tal era su absorción que no se percató de que alguien había entrado en su habitación. Se encontraba completamente vulnerable. Necesitaba más y más placer.

Allen había llegado allí por un simple impulso interno, inexplicable. Había entrado y, aún luego de no vislumbrar a Lavi, había cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de si. El joven había continuado rumbo al baño al escuchar sonidos provenientes de ese lugar. Luego, como petrificado, había contemplado toda la escena, todo desde que el pelirrojo había removido sus pantalones.

La sensualidad de su compañero exorcista lo había puesto caliente. El peliblanco guardaba su erección bajo su jean blanco. Escuchaba esos gemidos y el hambre crecía en él. ¿Cuándo se había convertido la presa en depredador?

Solo cuando unas lágrimas rondaron las sonrojadas mejillas de Lavi, solo entonces, Allen pudo suprimir ese deseo interno de entrar al baño y violar a su compañero, a su amigo. El pelirrojo seguía frotando su miembro erecto mientras se lamentaba y gemía de placer al mismo tiempo. El peliblanco sin poder contenerse abrió la puerta y entró decidido. Lavi, aún medio conciente de lo que sucedía, no pudo detener sus manos.

– A…llen – solo pudo decir eso con su lujuriosa voz. Los gemidos se hicieron más potentes y repetidos. Tenerlo a su camarada observando lo excitaba más.

El corazón del peliblanco latió descontrolado, en parte por el dolor ante aquella escena de total humillación de su amigo, y en parte por la excitación que le producía verlo tan sensual a su compañero. El exorcista se arrodilló ante Lavi y extendió su brazo. Tan solo al rozar la erección de éste el joven gimió y se entregó al orgasmo, aunque su excitado miembro todavía pedía más. Ante la vista de esa escena el peliblanco tampoco pudo reprimir su inminente orgasmo, aunque no dio señal alguna por temor a incomodar a su amigo.

La anormalidad del comportamiento del pelirrojo preocupó a su excitado enamorado. Allen se acercó despacio y lamió la base del miembro de Lavi. Continuó saboreando la suave piel. Abrió su boca y recibió ese apetitoso miembro, junto con las incontables eyaculaciones y, al final, sostuvo entre sus brazos al inconsciente cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman, quien de desmayó al término del último orgasmo.

Allen lavó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y lo cubrió con nuevas ropas. Luego, casi sin esfuerzo, depositó el liviano y febril cuerpo de Lavi sobre su cama. Algo de esa situación le pareció extremadamente familiar. Acercó su mano al abdomen del inconciente y recibió como respuesta un quejido de placer. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa respuesta.

Deslizó la punta de su dedo índice desde la clavícula de su amigo hacia abajo. El pelirrojo se retorcía seductoramente debajo de ese tibio contacto. Siguió descendiendo y frotó el miembro de su amigo encima de los pantalones. Siguió recorriendo la extensión mientras se excitaba. Mientras ambos se excitaban. El dormido exorcista y el atrevido peliblanco. Tomó una de las piernas desde el muslo y la apartó para arrodillarse sobre el inconciente. Recibió un gemido como respuesta. Retiró los pantalones que con mínimo esfuerzo había colocado en esas seductoras piernas. Volvió a engullir ese miembro que tan sabroso se le hacía. Recorrió la parte interna de una de las piernas y depositó un mordisco. La piel pronto se enrojeció. Esa visión tan familiar le provocó mayor excitación. Se desprendió la camisa ente el calor que le producía toda esa situación.

Jugueteó con el miembro del pelirrojo con un dedo incide mientras que con la otra mano buscaba en el torso del muchacho buscaba los puntos exactos que le producían placer. Lamió ese sudoroso torso y le pareció el más dulce de los manjares. Recibió el delicioso fluido de su camarada con su boca.

Pronto el pelirrojo descansaba tranquilamente, nuevamente limpio, en su cama. Tan familiar…

Lavi dio media vuelta en la cama y permitió que Allen advirtiese una pequeña marca en ese cuello. Se acercó y la lamió. Suprimió una pequeña risita. Estaba orgulloso. Él había dejado esa marca. Él y nadie más. Pronto dejó de sentirse tan bien.

"¿Cuándo…?" se preguntó.

Tal fue la confusión para el peliblanco que corrió de regreso a su cuarto, donde se encerró el día entero y se dedicó de lleno al entrenamiento físico para olvidar el tan familiar sonido de la voz del pelirrojo. Necesitaba recordar la respuesta. Necesitaba saber en que momento había dejado ese beso allí.

Lavi durmió hasta el atardecer y aún después se convenció a si mismo de que **todo**, desde el encuentro con el Noha la noche anterior había sido un mal sueño. Aunque claro está que la sensación del contacto con el cuerpo de Allen tardó varias horas en desaparecer, y aún así no se fue por completo. Un roce y lo recordaría. Bastaría con ver esa boca, esas manos, y todo regresaría a él. Durante esas largas horas febriles, el único deseo que ardía en la mente del exorcista era un apasionado beso por esa boca que tan bien conocía. Necesitaba que Allen lo besase una vez más, al menos una vez más.

Esa noche no hubo Luna.


	7. Noticia

**Capitulo Sexto: Noticia.**

Lavi terminó de ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme de exorcista. Salió de su habitación y cerró con llave, sólo por si acaso. Se dirigió a la oficina de Komui. Lenalee ya había llegado. Parecía estar discutiendo acerca de las "Black Boots", Komui no dejaba en paz a la joven desde que había, literalmente, bebido su inocencia. De lo que fuese que estaban hablando enseguida paró, ambos inmediatamente se miraron y luego observaron al ojiverde sentarse en el sillón.

– Parii – dijo Komui intentando imitar el acento francés. – La ciudad del amor.

– Parece ser que los buscadores encontraron lo que, asumen, es un cuartel del Conde. – explicó Lenalee.

– Será mejor que se tomen el arca, – dijo Komui – ¡De solo pensar el tiempo que desperdiciarían yendo por cualquier otro medio!

Lavi no respondió, pero la noticia le había caído como plomo. Lenalee y él se dispusieron en marcha. Necesitaban, mejor dicho necesitaba -el aprendiz de Bookman-, terminar todo cuanto antes y simplemente partir a la ciudad de destino.

– Allen-kun estará encantado de abrirnos una puerta. – intentó darle ánimos Lenalee, lo cual simplemente lo sumió aún más en su miseria.

– Lo se…

– Y podrás verlo, y hablar con el… eh… saludarlo… eh… darle un beso de buenos d- ¿Pasó algo?

La mirada de Lavi terminó por delatarlo, también el color de su cara. Esa risa que le producía escalofríos volvió a emerger de los labios de la muchacha. Pronto estaban medio que jugando, medio que luchando en serio, de camino al Arca.

– Travieeeso – terminó por ganar Lenalee.

– Si, si, ahora… ¿Por qué no te me salís de encima? ¿Eh?

– Hehehe . Me había olvidado, La~vi

– ¿Qué? – preguntó algo asustado el pelirrojo, la nueva Lenalee le daba escalofríos.

– Vi~ee~nen

– ¿Qu…Quiénes?

– Allen-kun y Kanda

– ¿¡EEHHHH!


	8. ¿Paris?

**Capítulo Séptimo: ¿Paris?**

Si, era el peor día de su vida. Kanda y Allen ya los estaban esperando. La puerta nº 287 ya había sido programada. Sintió que se sonrojaba. El peliblanco no lo miraba. Escuchó la risa de Lenalee y tembló. Ella saltó sobre él una vez más.

– Ho~la – saludó la muchacha.

Los dos exorcistas observaron la extraña situación. La joven y Lavi forcejeando y susurrando.

– ¡Waaa~! – terminó por gritar el pelirrojo mientras perdía el balance y caía al suelo con la chica encima de él. – ¡Ya entendí! – gruñó enojado y casi tan rojo como su cabello.

– … – Lenalee le guiñó un ojo antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Allen dirigió su penetrante mirada a la entrada del arca. Kanda simplemente envió un centelleo asesino a la espalda del aprendiz de Bookman. El joven sintió un escalofrío. La joven pronto estaba susurrando nuevas ideas locas en a su oído. El colorado pelirrojo no pudo negarse, debió aceptar.

– Yuu~ – saltó sobre la espalda de un enojado samurai.

Otra mirada asesina. Esta vez el peliblanco no pudo escapar de la visión. Se mordió su labio inferior.

– Deberíamos partir lo antes posible. – dijo antes de que el exorcista pudiese asesinar al aprendiz de Bookman.

– Haa~i – respondió Lenalee.

Kanda, con Lavi en su espalda -todavía aferrado-, cruzó primero. Lo siguieron una feliz Lenalee, con esa media sonrisa que tanto pavor le provocaba al aprendiz de Bookman, y un silencioso Allen.

Del otro lado los esperaba una paradisíaca playa.

– … ¿Qué pasó con Paris? – preguntó el pelirrojo, aún en la espalda del pelinegro.

Acabó en el suelo y con una filosa Mugen en su cuello. Lenalee depositó delicadamente sus dedos en el cuello del pelinegro. Al poco tiempo otro exorcista había sucumbido a la locura de esa muchacha.

– ¿Paris? – preguntó Allen. – ¿Qué hay con Paris?

Silencio.

– ¡LENALEE!

La muchacha le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo antes de continuar en su mundo con el samurai.

– Cuando la agarre… – comenzó a susurrar mientras se levantaba de la arena. – Si no es Paris, ¿Dónde estamos?

– Nassau. – respondió la joven.

Lavi simplemente se quedó mirándola. ¿Nassau? No podía creer eso. No podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

– En realidad ahora mismo nos encontramos en _Jaw's Beach - New Providence_, pero nos espera una aaa~rdua labor en Boyd.

– Thompson Boulevard. – Especificó Kanda mientras guardaba Mugen.

Otra vez habían logrado arrebatarle la palabra al exorcista. Lenalee consiguió empujarlo hasta llegar a hundir sus piernas en el agua, esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qu…Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo entre susurros.

– Simple, para el final de esta misión si no están completamente devotos el uno al otro… hehehe – rió la muchacha, con esa risa que producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del pobre Bookman Jr.

– ¿Sabés? Sos peor que un Noha…

La muchacha le dedicó una media sonrisa terrorífica.

– Ok… ok…. ¡OK! – terminó por gritar entre asustado y sumiso.

La joven se alejó de a saltitos y tomó del brazo a Allen para arrastrarlo por toda la playa en dirección, asumió Lavi, a destino.

– Un momento… – tomó del brazo al pelirrojo un serio Kanda. – ¿Qué está pasando entre Lenalee y…?

– ¿Yo? – preguntó tajante un enojado pelirrojo. – ¿Lenalee y yo? Nahh… que tal algo como ¡ME ESTÁ AMENAZANDO! – estaba perdiendo la cordura.

El samurai arqueó una ceja. Lavi simplemente se alejó dando extraños pasos, como un infante enojado, mientras hacía pucheros.

– Ok… – susurró, más para si mismo que para otra cosa, el pelinegro.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el camino correcto. Thompson Boulevard no quedaba tan lejos. Al menos no para cuatro sobresalientes exorcistas. Y si, sobresalían como ningún otro grupo. Con ese uniforme a prueba de casi todo y esa aura de peligro alrededor de ellos -justamente esa aura que atrae a las mujeres como moscas, y estarían ronroneando como gatitas alrededor de ellos de no ser por a) Lenalee y su risita extraña b) las miradas asesinas de Kanda-.

El local de destino solo decepcionó al aprendiz de Bookman aún más. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, aunque aún no sabía qué. Entraron.


	9. ¿Local?

**Capítulo Octavo: ¿Local?**

Dentro, el lugar era completamente singular.

Por fuera se podía ver un vidriado con tinte magenta. Estridentes letras amarillo patito que leían _Discous__Fernaldo_. Pared de ladrillos color naranja fosforescente. Toda una calamidad.

Una vez en el ambiente no era lo mismo. Pisos de lustrada madera color chocolate. Mesas conservadoras con manteles en combinación, bordó y blanco. Delicadas copas y vajillas. Níveas cortinas con puntillas borgoña. El personal vestido en una impecable combinación entre nacarado y azabache con detalles, como corbata o chalecos, en amaranto.

Lenalee se acercó a uno de los mozos junto con el peliblanco. Kanda se ubicó tranquilamente en una mesa relativamente al fondo. Entre confundido y despistado Lavi se unió a él. Una mujer, vistiendo pulcramente su uniforme, se acercó.

– ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó al pelinegro.

Kanda se limitó a asentir. El pelirrojo sintió la mirada de la mujer antes de escuchar su voz.

– ¿Y usted? ¿Qué desea?

– Em… ¿lo mismo? – terminó por cuestionar. La dama le dedico una cálida sonrisa. El exorcista se sintió incómodo.

El pelinegro levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qu…Qué?

– Nada. – dijo evadiendo su mirada y regresando a su usual postura de engreído.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Ambos sumidos en pensamientos.

– ¿No había algo en ella? – terminó por preguntar el samurai.

– ¿Qué? – respondió a la pregunta con otra.

El pelinegro solo lo observó atentamente. Dos camaradas se les unieron a la mesa.

– No queda tan lejos. Supongo que un bote sería suficiente. – comentó Lenalee mientras ocupaba un lugar en esa mesa cuadrada entre Lavi y Kanda. Allen ocupó el lugar frente a la muchacha.

– Bote… – repitió el aprendiz de Bookman. – Lenalee…

– Si, si, ya se. Hehehe – rió la joven.

– Nada de hehehe, esto es serio. Me trajiste a una misión sin…

– Es que realmente no hay información para darte. – lo cortó. – Encontramos lo que parece ser otro de esos _cuarteles_ – dijo, cuidadosamente pronunciando la palabra. – y simplemente había que venir. La general Nine se unirá a nosotros en los próximos días. ¡Y..! – agregó antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese objetar. – Hay una increíble biblioteca que estará a tu _disposición_. Entre otros tomos, están aquellas investigaciones que se llevaron a cabo de… las _pistas_ que trajimos desde Roma.

Lavi notaba como la muchacha elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras. Llegó a la única conclusión coherente: "Ellos no saben".

El peliblanco observó extrañado esa conversación.

– ¿Y este lugar? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

– Abrió hará ya un mes. Es un lindo lugar para relajarse entre misiones… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podemos divertirnos los exorcistas? – comentó el peliblanco.

– No… es solo que… no…

– Fue idea del general Cross. – dijo entre risitas Lenalee, como intentando explicar el porqué del lugar. – Dijo que si querían verlo más seguido en la Orden deberían construir un lugar con _estilo_ al cual poder regresar. Sin contar con que cada persona del personal debería, también, ser de su gusto. Y así nació _Discous__Fernaldo_, hehehe.

– Aunque tampoco se pasea a pesar que lo mandó a construir, ese… – comenzó a refunfuñar Allen.

– ¿Y el nombre?

– Oni-chan. – dijo Lenalee. Como si eso lo explicase todo. Aunque Lavi comprendió.

La servil mesera se acercó para depositar sus órdenes frente a cada uno.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Yuu? – preguntó Lavi antes de reír. – ¿Sake? Aún es de día afuera ¿Sabes?

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada. La bella mujer depositó el milkshake de frutilla y la porción de tiramisú frente a la muchacha. Un vaso de leche con hielo y una gran torta -completa, no una porción- que rebosaba de merengue fueron depositados frente al peliblanco. El aprendiz de Bookman recibió un sospechoso vaso con un contenido naranjoso y una porción de Lemon pie. Arqueó una ceja y la mujer desvió su mirada hasta un joven que parecía estar cuidando la barra. El apetecible muchacho le dedicó una amigable sonrisa al exorcista.

"¿Misaki-kun?" pensó antes de reír y darle un gran bocado a la tarta. Luego, con complicidad, le guiñó el ojo haciéndole saber que era de su agrado. El muchacho pareció emitir un suspiro y una leve, pero sincera, sonrisa adornó su rostro.

– ¿Estás seguro de que…? – comenzó Kanda, cortándolo de toda acción y sorprendiendo a los otros dos. – Esa mujer. – se corrigió, cosa inusual en él. – ¿No hay algo especial en ella? – le preguntó al pelirrojo con una fuerte emoción escondida detrás de sus ojos.

– No… ¡Ah! … ¡Sabe lo que te gusta, Yuu! – terminó por decirle juguetonamente.

Kanda frunció el seño pero no dijo nada. El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Allen y Lenalee simplemente siguieron con su charla sobre "¿Qué animal es mejor? ¿Perro o Gato?" y raramente se convirtió en una horrible trampa mortal.

– ¿Lavi? – preguntó Lenalee. – ¿Qué preferirías tener como mascota? ¿Gato o Perro?

– ¿Eh?

– Gato/Perro – respondieron al instante Kanda y Allen, solo para después gruñirse mutuamente.

La muchacha suspiró pero aún así no dejó de observar al joven.

– Creo…creo que gato… – respondió al fin, aunque completamente atento a la joven. Algo malo estaba por suceder. Podía sentirlo. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó, aunque en realidad sabía que no debía.

– Hehehe. – ahí estaba esa demoníaca risa. Si, algo malo… – Es que es una interesante forma de saber si uno es S o M.

– ¿Eh? – preguntaron tres desorientados exorcistas.

– Si dices perro eres S, porque te gusta la sumisión que tiene el animal ante el hombre. En cambio si dices gato, eres M porque te gusta sufrir ante los caprichos de éste. Un día te quiere y al siguiente se va. – explicó.

Incómodo silencio.

– Lenalee… ¿Qué elegirías? – preguntó inocentemente Allen.

– Mejor no lo digas. – la cortó Lavi. – Creo ya saber…

– Hehehe… . Es se~cre~to – dijo con su maléfica media sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se dio por vencido. "Está más loca que una cabra…" pensó "Pero…las cabras no están locas... ¿De dónde habrá surgido ese dicho? Tendré que investigar más tarde." Se recordó antes de consumir el último bocado de su tarta. Se acercó el extraño vaso a los labios y bebió, aparentando confianza, ya que sabía que Misaki observaba. "¿Mm?" se sorprendió. Mentalmente se dijo que tendría que explicarle al joven que normalmente no debería servir bebodas alcohólicas cuando aún es de día. "Dejando eso de lado…Nada mal…" se sonrió.

Volvió a prestarle atención a sus compañeros. Kanda y Allen luchaban. Lenalee reía. La tomó del brazo y ella le dedicó una interesante mirada de soslayo. Ambos se pararon.

– Le mostraré a Lavi su cuarto y la biblioteca. Ya regreso. No me tardo.

Se retiraron. Lavi le dedicó una mirada a la mujer que tanto había mencionado el pelinegro. Entonces se percató de su error. La fina dama cumplía todas las cualidades por las que debería haber estado babeándose. De ahí en adelante tendría que ser más cuidadoso con sus reacciones o comenzarían a sospechar. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la dama, la cual se ruborizó un poco. Una vez que habían traspasado la puerta al fondo del local y habían entrado en el pequeño pasillo la joven se detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

– ¿Mm? ¿Sucede algo? – respondió vagamente él.

– Lavi…

El muchacho sonrió.

– Solo quiero encontrar el cuarto y repasar esos papeles.

La muchacha suspiró y dirigió el camino. Subieron unas escaleras y atravesaron una puerta roja que los llevó a otro pasillo con, al menos, unas quince puertas más. La exorcista retiró de su bolsillo una llave con el número "014" gravado. Lavi la observó unos momentos, facciones serias y cuerpo tenso. Luego la tomó delicadamente.

– Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Nine-san llegue e intentaremos recrear la operación que hicimos en Roma.

– ¿Entonces porqué tantos exorcistas? Ambos solos pudimos en Italia. ¿Por qué ahora tantos a la vez? ¿Qué requiere de cuatro exorcistas y un general?

La muchacha suspiró.

– No es por lo que crees. Simplemente quieren acortar el tiempo. Nos llevó casi un mes y medio regresar con resultados. Ahora, con el apoyo que nos proporcionan esperan tener todo listo en una semana…como máximo.

– ¿Máximo?

– Esperan poder derrotar al Conde con esta nueva información dentro de lo que resta del año.

– Y este estimativo… ¿quién lo avala? – preguntó el aprendiz de Bookman seriamente.

– "Las órdenes vinieron desde arriba, muy arriba". Eso fue lo que me dijo oni-chan antes de entregarme la misión.

– ¿Arriba? ¿El Vaticano? ¿Directamente desde…?

– Probablemente… Y ahora… ¿te muestro la biblioteca o no?

El joven rió y luego suspiró. Asintió pesadamente. Retrocedieron una puerta y atravesaron lo que parecía una cortina negra. Al otro lado había una biblioteca. Numerables estanterías y algunos sillones. No competía en cuanto a espacio con la de la Central, pero el pelirrojo casi podía apostar su vida a que los contenidos eran lo suficientemente importantes como para rivalizar.

– ¿Cuánto tardará la general?

– ¿Nine-san? La última vez que estuvo en contacto pidió dos semanas.

– ¿Y eso cuando fue?

– Una semana atrás.

Eso le daba un aproximado de siete días para memorizar todo lo que se encontraba allí. Definitivamente no sería fácil.

**Bueno,** hasta ahora la historia se va formando sola (no la puedo dirigir… no me hace caso…). Espero que alguien la este leyendo… Se aceptan reviews… ¡Y..! Ya se que debo tener una faltas del tamaño de emm… de algo grande… así que, si van a comentar sobre eso no sean muy duros, es mi primera historia (y tenía muchas ganas de delirar locamente).

El Capítulo Noveno ya esta en camino jejeje… creo que ya es hora de empezar a desarrollar la trama…

**Atención:** Ni el manga ni el anime bajo el nombre de 'D . Gray - Man' son de mi pertenencia… todavía… jaja. Nah, mentira nunca serán míos *llora*


	10. Papeles

**Capítulo Noveno: Papeles.**

Había ya concluido su primera estantería. Se sintió cansado y con un hambre feroz. Sin mucho más preámbulo terminó la última página del libro que poseía entre sus delgados dedos. Sin preocuparse por la chaqueta que yacía arrugada allí en el sillón se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Pasó como una ráfaga por el pasillo y abrió la puerta.

– ¡Misaki-kun! – lo llamó gritando mientras se dirigía a la barra haciendo pucheros. – ¡Tengo hambre! – se quejó una vez sentado.

El joven hombre sonrió y dejó de lustrar la copa. "Totalmente en modo Bartender" pensó el pelirrojo y continuó haciendo berrinches.

– ¿Qué quiere comer, Lavi-dono?

– ¿Mm? ¡Sorpréndeme! – respondió alegre.

El joven rió dulcemente y se dirigió a una puerta que parecía conectar esa sala con la cocina. Miró a través de la ventana. Fuera ya era de noche. "¿Mm?" Se sorprendió al darse cuenta. "¿Dónde están _todos_?"

El muchacho de claros cabellos color canela regresó al rato con un plato de spaghetti con salsa mixta. El pelirrojo observó atentamente, solo se detuvo para oler el plato y relamerse. Comió tranquilo, con el ojiazul observando respetuosamente. A medio plato por comer no pudo resistirlo más. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

– ¿Misaki-kun? ¿Dónde están todos?

– ¡Ah! Hehehe – rió nerviosamente el joven. – El _local_ queda a mi cuidado por la noche. Ellos necesitan descansar para estar disponibles desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer…

El pelirrojo asintió satisfecho por la respuesta y resumió su comida. Otra vez, antes de finalizas, alzó la vista del plato y observó atentamente la tonalidad tostada del joven. Lo miró a los ojos…

– ¿Y qué hacías despierto hoy a la mañana? – preguntó inquisitivo.

El muchacho evadió los ojos del exorcista y se ruborizó. El pelirrojo dejó cer su cabeza hacia un lado en claro puchero.

– Lo que…Lo que pasa…pasó que nos dijeron, y… Lavi-dono – no pudo decir nada más. Tampoco se podía entender mucho ya que balbuceaba y se sonrojaba aún más y más.

– ¿Misaki-kun? – el ojiazul levantó la vista y enrojeció más. – Solo Lavi, solo dime _Lavi_.

El muchacho enrojeció furiosamente.

– La…vi…san – terminó por balbucear nuevamente.

-"Oh, bueno… Mejor un 'san' que un 'dono'" pensó el aprendiz de Bookman antes de continuar degustando la deliciosa pasta. Ahí, de la nada, la idea le batió el cerebro.

– Misaki-kun… cuando nos separamos… la misión que tenías asignada no pudo hab..

– Necesitaban entrenarnos un poco para no ridiculizarnos frente al General Cross. – respondió, mirando la noche, el muchacho.

Silencio. Lavi resumió y finalizó su comida. El ojiazul retiró el plato y desapareció hacia la cocina. Regresó con una porción de tiramisú y le preparó al instante una taza de café. El pelirrojo observaba atentamente cada movimiento. La esbelta figura danzaba detrás de la barra. Fue sorprendido al escuchar que la puerta, al fondo, se abría. Lenalee entró bostezando y se sorprendió un poco al verlos arriba. Olió el tiramisú y se lo arrebató de enfrente para degustarlo a su lado. Misaki comenzó a preparar un jugo y se lo acercó a la joven. El café lo depositó frente al aprendiz de Bookman.

– ¿Qué haces arriba tan tarde? – preguntó severamente el pelirrojo. "Y la estaba pasando tan bien a solas con Misaki-kun…"

– Lavi…son las cinco y media…pronto amanecerá, ya **es** hora de estar arriba. – dijo tranquila. – Te pasaste toda la noche en la biblioteca ¿Verdad?

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente y rió un poco. Tomo el amargo café tan rápido como pudo y se levantó. La muchacha lo tomó del brazo y le dedicó una semi-enojada mirada.

– Devotos el uno al otro. – le recordó y observó las mejillas del pelirrojo enrojecer hasta competir con su cabello. Lo soltó y el joven se arrastró pesadamente hasta la puerta, para desaparecer. Se escucharon sus fastidiados pasos mientras subía la escalera. La muchacha suspiró y continuó con su desayuno.

El aprendiz de Bookman no se acercó a la puerta roja. Simplemente atravesó el cortinado.

"Lo que no mata…fortalece" se dijo antes de comenzar a memorizar otra nueva estantería. La tortuosa tarea seguiría varias noches más en vista de las nueve restantes anaqueles por leer.

…

Allen despertó y se hizo ovilló en las sábanas. Se desperezó y logró salir de adentro de la cama. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a desayunar. Kanda y Lenalee parecían ensimismados en una discusión. La mesera del día anterior y un joven tras la barra eran los únicos, además de los exorcistas. Se acercó a la barra para saludarlos.

– ¡No! – terminó por quejarse la muchacha y salir fuera del local, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

El samurai suspiró pesadamente, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomo el picaporte y lo giró.

– Moyashi… te encargo el lugar. – dijo tranquilo antes de partir.

El peliblanco sintió un escalofrío. "¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó preocupado. El Kanda que conocía no se atrevía a hablarle 'tranquilamente'. Podía gruñir, gritar, pegarle y hasta ignorarlo o callar… pero era la primera vez que hablaba 'tranquilamente' frente a él. Es más, se había _dirigido_ a él.

– ¿Ahora que hizo? – le preguntó al joven tras la barra. El muchacho sonrió amablemente.

– Lenalee-san estaba desayunando y Kanda-dono quiso sorprenderla soplando su oido. Ella se enojó y comenzaron a pelearse… pero hablaban en clave así que no pude entender… – se sonrojó un poco. – Aunque cada tanto el nombre de Lavi-san escapaba de alguna de las bocas. – agregó pensativo. Luego sonrió al peliblanco.

El exorcista pasó un largo rato parado allí, con su mente completamente en otro lado hasta que su estómago no pudo aguantar más y gruñó. El ojiazul le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se sintió menos avergonzado.

Y…¿Qué se podía esperar? Comió como un cerdo. Los platillos seguían saliendo furiosamente desde la cocina. El ojiazul se había excusado. La muchacha seguía acerándole grandes platillos. Una vez satisfecho se retiró. La dama recordaría a Allen eternamente. Los pies le latían y los brazos le pesaban horrores. ¿Qué tenía por estómago el chico? ¿Un agujero negro?

El peliblanco no tenía idea de qué hacer. Le habían encargado cuidar el lugar -de Akumas, asumió-. Subió a su cuarto y al vislumbrar el cortinado recordó la existencia de la biblioteca. No le apetecía mucho leer pero pronto su cuerpo se encontraba pegado a la tela.

– Gracias, pero en serio, Misaki-kun, no te esfuerces demasiado. – escuchó que decía la voz de Lavi. Notó dos cosas; la primera, que había un tinte de fragilidad en ella, la segunda, que había un dejo de cariño en esa oración. Se sintió inexplicablemente enojado, pronto su mente imaginaba 150 maneras de entrar y asesinar a ese tal _'__Misaki_-_kun__'_ -y en el proceso violarse al pelirrojo-. Dejó el pensamiento pasar. Se puso nervioso ante semejantes sentimientos y no pudo saber exactamente desde qué momento los tenía.

– Lavi-san, no invierta los roles aquí por favor. – él conocía esa voz, de algún lado sabía que… – Es cierto que dormí poco entre ayer y hoy pero usted, en cambio, no ha pegado un ojo desde que llegó. Ya se que la última vez, en el tren, tampoco hizo caso de mis palabras… pero _por_ _favor_ comience a tener en cuenta su salud. – hablaba de manera tan formal que parte de la ira se disipó, pero ese _'__la_ _ultima_ _vez__'_ lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. "En que momento…"

– Ahora si me disculpa… – escuchó movimientos y entró en pánico.

Voló, casi literalmente, hacia la puerta roja y giró el picaporte. Esperó. Definitivamente quería conocer al hombre que poseía esa voz -grave, limpia, seductora y definitivamente con un arrastrar de las palabras que parecía más un ronroneo que otra cosa-.

Un joven de hermosos cabellos color canela, piel bronceada, musculatura finamente trabajada, intensos ojos color zafiro. Unos pantalones de alta costura, una camisa nívea que resaltaba su tono, un chaleco tostado y una corbata bordó. Un tinte sonrosado en sus mejillas. El joven de la amable sonrisa que trabajaba en la barra. Lo saludó con la cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto.

No quería pensar. Practicó boxeo con su almohada para calmar la ira.

Hizo saltos en tijera, fondo de pecho, sentadillas y elevación de talón, planchas de buzo, flexión y elevación, lagartijas de tríceps, media sentadilla, rotación de hombros, contracción atómica, rotación de cadera, patada de nadador, etc. Se dio un baño caliente para calmarse. El chico, obviamente atractivo, y su sonrisa no lo querían abandonar. "¿Desde cuándo Lavi y ese chico son amigos?" lo reformuló en su cerebro, "¿Son solo amigos?". No quería darle vueltas al asunto. Ya tenía suficiente con tener rondando por su cabeza la imagen de su amigo en el baño… De solo pensarlo volvió a sonrojarse. Salió rápidamente y se vistió. Abandonó su cuarto y traspasó la salida escarlata. Se encaminó a la cortina negra y la abrió con el seño fruncido. Estaba preparado para confrontar a Lavi…sobre muchos temas…

Lo que descubrió del otro lado lo calmó completamente. Una verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Lavi yacía extenuado hasta el desmayo, completamente solo y rodeado de libros. El joven exorcista parecía escurrirse por el sillón que ocupaba, obviamente chico como para conservarlo entero. Observó la banqueta puesta frente a él. Seguramente allí se habría sentado el atractivo joven. Observó la manta que había quedado allí. No le gustó pero la tomó. Tapó al aprendiz de Bookman y observó. Se sentó en **esa** silla. La perfectamente seductora visión lo llenó por completo.

En algún momento, y nunca supo realmente cuándo, terminó por dormirse. Tampoco supo que en realidad su cuerpo estaba siendo 'tomado prestado'.

…

Ya era el décimo libro que hablaba sobre cómo destruirían al Conde. La Orden se estaba adelantando a los hechos. A él siempre le habían molestado ese tipo de libros especulativos.

"Humanos…" pensó, "siempre causando problemas…".

No recordaba el exacto momento, pero desde que habían tomado control del Arca, más bien, desde que habían luchado **en** el Arca algo no andaba bien. De a poco algunos de sus antiguos pensamientos volvían para atormentarlo. Por más que se lo negara él ya no era el mismo, se había involucrado en la historia.

Pudo haber sido el hecho de acuchillar a Allen/Road, pudo haber sido Allen saltando al fuego para salvarlo o pudo haber sido el momento en que su Inocencia se despedazó al contacto con la mano de aquél ángel blanco. En algún punto algo había cambiado. Había sido tan brillante que le lastimaba los ojos. Había sido tan brillante que se sentía sumido en la negrura más ancha. Había sido **tan** brillante que caer y alejarse lo había despedazado.

Recordó el momento en el que volvió a escuchar esa voz. Dudó por mucho tiempo, ya que provenía de todos lados a la vez… ¿Había ido al cielo?

Rió como muchas otras veces y continuó con los escritos de un tal Lingenfelder. Comenzaba a darle vueltas el cerebro. Se acercaba una jaqueca. Ya casi la podía sentir.

"Eso es lo que me gano por ser aprendiz de Bookman…" pensó antes de guardar el libro. Había finalizado la tercera estantería. Solo le quedaban ocho más. Suspiró y tomó un libro magenta. Ya no le importaba nada. Había dejado de tomar más de uno a la vez. Al menos así podía tomarse unos momentos para descansar la vista al tener que levantarse a ir a buscar el siguiente tomo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de gamuza rosa-viejo. "Cross está loco…" pensó antes de abrir el libro. Se encontró con nuevas especulaciones, y la idea de arrojarlo a cualquier lado de la habitación se le cruzó por la mente. Le dolía la cabeza y su ojo comenzaba a latir.

Se sorprendió cuando una mano se depositó suavemente en su hombro y una voz le ronroneo al oído:

– ¡Lavi-san! – dijo Misaki algo preocupado. El joven exorcista levantó la vista.

– ¿Mm? – preguntó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevo llamándote un rato largo. – le explicó.

– Hehehe… Un muy interesante libro. – se defendió. El ojiazul sonrió.

– Si…muy…– respondió al ver la tapa magenta y esponjosa. Arqueó una ceja pero no preguntó nada. El exorcista rió con esa exquisita voz.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Lavi.

– Ah…eh…Nada…Venía a fijarme si estaba todo en orden…Lenale-san dijo que no abandonabas la biblioteca y…

– Y bueno, algún día llevaré orgullosamente el título de 'Bookman'. Tengo que comenzar a construir mi fama ¿No te parece? – bromeó el joven. El ojiazul se mantuvo seriamente en silencio. Lavi suspiró. – Misaki-kun… ¿Aún no duermes? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

– Vine a traerte una manta. – dijo señalándola. – Ya estoy por subir a mi cuarto.

– Gracias, pero en serio, Misaki-kun, no te esfuerces demasiado. – dijo completamente extenuado. La cabeza ya estaba latiendo. Si era uno de **esos** días se desmayaría dentro de poco.

– Lavi-san, no invierta los roles aquí por favor. – le retrucó un enfadado ojiazul. Lo había herido, en algún momento, pero ya casi ni le importaba. El dolor se le hacía insoportable, como siempre…

Algunas veces pasaba días enteros durmiendo y no cedía. Otras veces el dolor le producía insomnio o pesadillas. Solo algunas veces, como en ese momento, el dolor era tan fuerte que perdía el conocimiento.

– Ahora si me disculpa… – escuchó. No era propio de él no escuchar a una persona mientras ésta hablaba. El muchacho se paró.

El ojiazul pasó a su lado y él intentó tomarlo de la mano. Necesitaba pedirle analgésicos. Dejó eso de lado por dos razones, a) Misaki estaba rojo como un tomate, por el contacto con su piel, y corría a la salida, y b) porque el dolor ya había vendido y comenzaba a ver puntos negros que nublaban su visión.

Despertó con, la silueta de Allen abandonando el cuarto, y un extrañamente placentero gusto a caramelo en su boca. El corazón le latía locamente y su chaqueta y la manta habían volado hasta una estantería. Su cuerpo yacía tumbado en un sillón de dos plazas. El mundo le daba vueltas -pero por una razón completamente distinta a la de una jaqueca-.

…

Se obligó a despertarse. Estaba aburrido y olía algo interesante. Pronto pudo ver al pelirrojo. Instantáneamente se paró. Algo andaba mal. El corazón latía completamente mal, lo podía escuchar. Su expresión tenía un dejo de dolor. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso inadvertido a los ojos de 'Walker'? Se enojó con la persona con la que debía compartir el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sentía esa emoción -al menos con respecto a Allen-.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y acarició su mejilla y su cabeza. Un sonido casi inaudible escapó de sus labios. Esos labios que pedían ser besados… No, no… No podía. Lavi estaba dolorido.

Abandonó la sala en busca de algún maldito botiquín… Tres estúpidos pisos y ni un solo botiquín… ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esos exorcistas?

Irrumpió en la cafetería -si eso es lo que era…- y enojado demandó un botiquín. Se lo dieron al instante y no perdió el tiempo en regresar a la biblioteca. Lavi murmuraba algo que aún para su desarrollado oído era incoherente. Lo alzó como princesa y logró ver como la manta se deslizaba al suelo. La chaqueta descansaba en el sillón. Tiró al exorcista sobre uno de sus hombros, cual bolsa de papa, y se agachó. Con algo de enfado y gracia levantó ambos objetos y los tiró hacia algún lugar detrás de él. Escuchó el quejido de una estantería. El pelirrojo **sabría** que estuvo allí.

Lo depositó en un sillón doble. Abrió los primeros botones de la camisa para palpar los latidos. Era completamente innecesario ya que podría escucharlos a kilómetros de distancia. Era extraño pero esa frecuencia siempre lograba calmarlo… bueno, no del todo… siempre necesitaba practicar alguna pervertida acción en ese inocente exorcista para sentirse satisfecho. En fin… algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo aquello y frotar su pecho bien podía ser una de esas buenas cosas de las que sacaba provecho.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al recibir aquella inmediata reacción. Al momento en que ambas pieles entraron en contacto el corazón del pelirrojo se disparó en anticipación. Lo dejó ir… solo porque no estaba bien hacerle eso mientras se encontraba inválido… ¿Desde cuándo le importaba?

Buscó dentro del botiquín. Nada realmente especial, solo experimentos de Komui. Una botella le llamó la atención. Miró de soslayo al noqueado exorcista.

"Servirá…" se dijo entretenido.

Destapó y olió. Un inconfundible aroma a caramelo inundó el cuarto. Tomó mas de la mitad del brasco y depositó sus labios sobre los del exorcista. El pelirrojo inmediatamente abrió la boca para permitirle la entrada.

"Si sigue reaccionando así de bien le va a doler…" pensó el depravado Noha.

Logró que Lavi tragase el líquido, aunque no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Saboreó el gusto a café un poco más antes de terminar encima de él. El muchacho emitió un quejido al notar que esos labios ya no lo besaban. El joven hombre que se encontraba inmediatamente arriba sonrió y continuó con el beso. El pelirrojo se volvió algo demandante y ese beso se convirtió en una fiera y sensual batalla.

El Noha depositó un dedo sobre uno de los pezones del joven y su espalda se arqueó en respuesta al goce. Mentalmente se rió ante la reacción. Continuó jugando un poco con su dedo y comenzó a bajarlo masajeando en el camino. Notó que la medicina ya comenzaba a hacer efecto.

– Esperaba poder jugar un poco más… – ronroneó al oído del exorcista.

Se paró y escuchó los quejidos. Había decidido despertar en un mal momento… Ya recibiría más de aquello en el momento en que cayera dormido. Tomó el botiquín y decidió abandonar el cuarto lo antes posible. La sonrisa no quería irse de su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras completamente divertido. Molestar al aprendiz de Bookman lograba ponerlo de buen humor, nunca fallaba. Devolvió el botiquín completamente feliz y lentamente volvió a **su** cuarto. Se dejó caer en la cama saboreando ese gusto a café. Se dejó ir. Su **compañero** ya quería despertar.

**Bueno****…** gente…. Terminé el capítulo nueve!

Tengo la mayor jaqueca del siglo… de ahí la inspiración… casi no podía pensar en otra cosa interesante jajajaja, ya estoy intentando trabajar en el siguiente capítulo… Dejen reviews!


	11. Cuarto

Ok… gracias por seguir leyendo esta depravada historia…

**Advertencias**: un poco de KandaxLenalee y otro poco de NeaxLavi...

_D_ **.**_ Gray_ - _man_ no me pertenece…

**Capítulo Décimo: Cuarto.**

Puede que suene raro, pero en ese momento todo le parecía perfecto. Tener el cabello revuelto, la ropa fuera de lugar, la respiración entrecortada, los latidos violentos, el calor sofocante -pese a que la biblioteca parecía una heladera-, el sabor a caramelo en su boca, el leve -pero placentero- entumecimiento de sus labios… todo, menos una simple cuestión, era perfecto. No podría haberlo deseado de otra forma. **Todo**, menos un detalle…

La espalda de Allen atravesando la negra cortina.

Eso y el hecho de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos **'****más****'**. Si, si…su cuerpo le pedía**mucho****'****más****'**. Y no, no se dejó llevar pos sus instintos. Se arregló un poco y, como no podía calmarse, decidió ingresar a su cuarto por primera vez… quizás no era tan buena idea…

Cruzó la puerta roja y al mismo tiempo un somnoliento peliblanco salía de su cuarto. Se quedó quieto…muy quiero…

"Un momento…"

Sip, **esa** también era **su** _habitación_…

"Lenalee…" se dijo furioso.

Justo entonces el peliblanco levantó la vista y Lavi no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse tan rojo como un maldito tomate…Allen se quedó mirando, lo cual no ayudaba, y pronto se volvió realmente incómodo.

– ¿Lavi? – preguntó el somnoliento muchacho.

– ¿S…Si?

– ¿Te resfriaste o algo por el estilo?

"No, pedazo de $#*!" comenzó a maldecir, "¿Eh?...¿¡EH!"

Allen estaba muy pegado a él y lo estaba por tomar -por supuesto-. Estiró un brazo y tiró de él hasta tenerlo pegado a sí mismo, las frentes unidas. A Lavi simplemente le faltaba el aire y su color ya era completamente escarlata. Su mente simplemente tenía un gran **vacío**.

– Mm… No parece que tengas fiebre. – bostezó. – Te veo en la cena. – Se despidió y lo dejó ahí parado, completamente rojo y avergonzado -y con ese sabor a caramelo más **vivo** que nunca en su boca-.

"$#*!"

Entró al cuarto "014" y dejó su chaqueta en la cama que aún estaba hecha… Al menos había dos camas…Lenalee bien podría haber pedido una doble… Y se sorprendió, aunque ya no debía de sorprenderle. Muy en el fondo se dio cuenta de que se sentía decepcionado. Él **quería** una cama doble. El **quería** tener la excusa de dormir con el peliblanco. Y el **quería** llamar a la mujer para que lo arreglase al instante… Quería muchas cosas pero se conformó.

"¡WAAAA!" se gritó mientras se golpeaba. Y si, eso bien podía recibir el nombre de 'conformarse'.

Se quitó la ropa y la depositó en **su** cama. Entró al baño y se dio una ducha. Luego deseó no haberlo hecho porque: "Es la misma ducha que usa Allen…"

Otra vez estaba jadeando y rojo como solo él podía ponerse rojo. Se enjabonó. Otra mala idea… Ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para rozar **esa** área tan sensible. Dejó la idea y utilizó la esponja para masajear su cuerpo. **Entonces**, porque antes no podía, se dio cuenta. "E-e-es… es… es el… el jabón de…" el color carmesí de sus mejillas seguía en aumento -aunque ya pronto tendría que llegar a un límite ¿Verdad? Su color no podía simplemente seguir concentrándose-. Dejó, aunque arduamente, ese pensamiento de lado. Continuó con su ducha… pero no podía evitarlo… Continuamente se imaginaba a Allen allí mismo en esa ducha… Esa espalda, ese abdomen, ese cuello, esa boca, los mojados cabellos, el agua resbalando y resbalando hasta llegar a…

Se dio un golpe -definitivamente tuvo que dolerle…- contra la pared gracias a la pérdida del equilibrio. Se masajeó los mojados cabellos y se masajeó un omóplato. Tomó el shampoo entre sus dedos y abrió la tapa. El contenido se deslizó sedoso sobre la palma de su mano. Masajeó su cabeza. Al momento de enjuagarse volvieron. Si, los pensamientos volvieron. "El shampoo de Allen…" pensó. Otra vez ese cuerpo, ahora cubierto de esa espuma blanca. Los mechones de plata despedían ese producto con un distintivo olor a jazmines… La espuma resbalando por esa espalda y más abajo…

No pudo más. Giró el grifo del agua fría.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó **tan** fuertemente que todos en el _local_ lo oyeron.

Rápidos pasos. Un preocupado Misaki junto a un jadeante Allen lo estaban observando… completamente desnudo… observando…

Lavi tomó el jabón y se lo lanzó al peliblanco… Al ojiazul le tocó la esponja.

– ¡AFUERA! – les gritó.

Dos, completamente, ruborizados jóvenes obedecieron.

"Gracias al cielo…" pensó. El chorro de agua fría que había impactado con su cuerpo, además de dolerle, había logrado hacer ceder su… excitación. De no haberlo hecho aquellos dos habrían… sospechado… algo…

– Em… ¡Allen! – gritó. – ¿Me podés devolver el jabón?

El peliblanco entró mirando únicamente al suelo y extendió la mano con el objeto. El pelirrojo se lo arrebató de la mano y pronto se dio vuelta. Quería terminar con esa tortuosa ducha. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Allen ya no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Terminó ese baño completamente intranquilo… No sabía si del otro lado de la puerta esperaba un atractivo peliblanco, o no…

"Eeee…." Estaba en problemas, "¿Y las toallas?". No había ninguna a la vista, **"¡Oo! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO PUEDO TENER **_**TANTA**_** MALA SUERTE!"**.

Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió…. Nadie a la vista… Corrió desaforado a su cama y abrió el neceser que se encontraba a su lado, le rogó a los cielos y todos los santos… ¡SI! La ropa era de su talla. Arrebató unos negros boxers y se los puso más rápido que un rayo. Se estremeció y no pudo moverse por un largo rato. Al entrar el peliblanco tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para guardar ese gritito de colegiala que estaba luchando por salir.

…

Ya había tenido suficiente, o eso creyó. Primero escuchó el grito. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Le faltaba el aliento pero le daba igual.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entró junto a alguien más, pero Lavi llevaba prioridad. **Eso**, no se lo esperaba.

La vidriada ducha no tenía suficiente vapor como para impedirles ver lo que vieron. El agua corría por todo su cuerpo… las gotas… su cuerpo… **¡Su cuerpo!**... y el jabón lo dejó sin cara. Salió completamente avergonzado. Entonces se percató del ojiazul a su lado…

La vergüenza y la excitación se esfumaron al instante. Estaba enojado. ¿Qué derecho tenía de entrar en **su** cuarto y mirar a **su** Lavi?... ¿¡Y en qué momento pasó a ser su Lavi!... eso no importaba… '_Misaki_' no podía irrumpir así porque sí en **su**…

– ¡Allen! – escuchó que lo llamaban y saltó sobre si mismo, el corazón en la garganta. – ¿Me podés devolver el jabón?

Misaki se rió a costo suyo y decidió abandonar el cuarto.

– Alguien tiene que explicarle al resto que todo está bien… – se excusó.

No tenía escapatoria. Debió volver ahí dentro….con el vapor…y ese cuerpo… ese esbelto y trabajado cuerpo que se veía tan bien con el agua resbalando por toda su longitud, ese tan apetecible cuerp… No, no, ¡No!

Entró al baño sin levantar la vista del suelo. Estiró la mano y sus latidos se aceleraron. Se le fue arrebatado el jabón. Ese mínimo roce dejó su piel encendida como fuego. Tenía que abandonar ese reducido espacio, o su sanidad corría peligro, pero antes -porque algo le decía que debía hacerlo- levantó la vista. Lavi le daba la espalda.

Mechones de su pelo carmesí, ahora mojado, jugueteaban por la longitud de su cuello e inclusive algunos rozaban esos atléticos hombros. El agua caía por esa ancha y musculosa espalda. Y caía más y más debajo hasta llegar a… No pudo terminar de observar… Su nariz traicionera estaba sangrando, bastante descontrolada.

Se dejó caer en su cama un rato y se percató de la ropa que yacía ahí tirada. Arriba de todo unos boxers bordó. Cómo le hubiese gustado ver esas lindas y redondas nalgas adornadas por esos boxers… otra hemorragia… debía salir de ahí.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si solo para dar paso a una escena aún más bizarra.

Lenalee y Kanda estaban…emm…buscó la palabra correcta en su cerebro… desistió… ¿besándose?... aceptó esa 'definición'… la cuestión es que siguieron 'besándose' por toda la longitud del pasillo hasta abrir una habitación y encerrarse en ella.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Necesitó unos momentos para procesar lo ocurrido.

"Ok…" retrocedió, "Yo no vi nada…". Se dijo mientras volvía a la habitación. Su suerte no era una de las mejores ese día.

Del otro lado de la puerta esperaba un empapado pelirrojo. Chorreaba agua fría y no tenía otra prenda que unos cortos y ajustados -y mojados- boxers negros. Observó ese cuerpo… observó ese trasero…observó ese… subió la vista, Lavi lo observaba. Pelo mojado, **todo** mojado…

Allen se desmayó completamente extasiado. Su yo interno gritaba como colegiala.

…

– ¡Allen! – Al fin el chico abrió los ojos, algo somnoliento. – Al fin… creí que te había perdido…

El joven observaba… observaba… observaba esa gota traicionera recorrer todo el cuerpo en su gloriosa extensión.

– Lavi… – comenzó con un seductor ronroneo. – No deberías tentarme demasiado… La biblioteca fue una cosa pero esto… – lo señaló y rió. – Esto es demasiado… estas prácticamente rogando que te tenga entre mis brazos y-

Algo no andaba bien con Allen, lo podía sentir… En realidad sabía que era, pero todavía seguía en ese estado de negación… Tanteó y encontró su zapato. Le dio un zapatazo en el medio de la cabeza…

– Pervertido…– susurró sonrojado antes de darse la vuelta e intentar vestirse.

El joven lo tomó por detrás.

– Déjame ayudarte en eso… – le ronroneó directamente al oído.

Lo empujó hasta sentarlo al borde de la cama y fue al neceser. Tomó una camisa y volvió a su lado. Primero la manga izquierda. Lavi sentía su piel prendida fuego… ya conocía esa sensación muy bien… solo que en lugar de ese fuego se encontraba un seductor Noha. Seguía acomodándole la prenda al cuerpo. Comenzó a abotonarla. En el proceso rozó delicadamente uno de los pezones. La camisa se estaba empapando así que no hubo mucha diferencia ciando los dientes del peliblanco mordieron la blanda carne a través de la tela. Terminó de ponerle la blusa y el pelirrojo sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier instante. Sus latidos habían cobrado tal magnitud que le dolían.

El Noha volvió a alejarse juguetonamente en busca de los pantalones. Se arrodilló frente a él y forzó sus piernas a abrirse. Una la apoyó en su hombro, la otra la dejó en libertad… por el momento.

– ¡Que vista! – ronroneó seductivamente. Las mejillas de Lavi ya, físicamente, no podían sonrojarse más… pero su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo y su ojo ya no quería enfocar muchas cosas más que la boca… esa jugosa boca que…

Tomó su pierna izquierda y delineó su longitud hasta, el muslo interno, con aquella negra tela. Repitió la acción con la otra pierna. Terminó de deslizar el pantalón y lo tumbó en la cama. Lo tomó de sus caderas y lo obligó a arquearse para terminar de subir lo que restaba de ropa. La única parte del boxer que estaba al descubierto -y que desaparecería al cerrar el cierre- rozaba constantemente el muslo del peliblanco.

Ya no podía aguantar más aquella ilógica tortura… Necesitaba esa boca… Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos esos labios… se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en **eso**. No le importó mucho. Si no conseguía esa boca pronto perdería la cordura. Inclusive estaba dispuesto a abrirse de piernas ante toda aquella lujuria encerrada en una persona.

El Noha subió el cierre rozando delicadamente la erección.

– ¡Ah! – su espalda se arqueó.

El peliblanco mordió su oreja y fue depositando besos hasta llegar a la clavícula. Abrió su camisa y depositó sus dientes, allí mismo. Ese beso tan enérgico que le abrió una herida de la cual brotó un pequeño hilo de sangre. En ese momento, esa simple acción, le permitió llegar al clímax. El éxtasis puro lo invadió y el peliblanco atrapó su boca con la propia impidiéndole gritar.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Para el lo peor no fue aquello, mas si el saber que no había cedido ante 'Allen'. Muy concientemente había permitido que su cuerpo se volviese adicto al contacto con ese Noha. Había logrado llegar al orgasmo cuando sus dientes habían penetrado su piel. Prácticamente estaba pidiendo a gritos ser violado -aunque probablemente nunca terminase siendo violación porque le encantaba la idea-.

Simplemente bastaba ver ese tinte peligroso en esos orbes grises y daba lo que fuese por un simple beso… en cualquier parte de su excitado cuerpo…

**Waaaa…** que pervertida que soy! Jajaja. Un gusto que alguien lea, **Akari** **Akaku** tu comentario logró que mi día pasase de ser el **peor** en la historia de los peores, al mejor.

Y bueno… Estoy pensando como seguir la historia (aunque al menos se con exactitud como va a terminar…) pero no quiero girar todos los eventos bruscamente, esto da para unos diez capítulos más muahahaha y mucha PERVERSIÓN!


	12. Realidad

**Capítulo Undécimo: Realidad**

El peliblanco seguía sobre él. Lamía, rozaba, masajeaba. Lavi poco podía hacer al respecto. Sus muñecas estaban fuertemente inmovilizadas por una de las manos del Noha. En ningún momento su ropa había terminado de ser removida, pero aquél maléfico enano había elegido las prendas más estrechas para que aquello no representase problema alguno. Además no puede obviarse el hecho de que una vez que aquellas prendas terminaron empapadas por varios líquidos, de diferentes procedencias, ya parecían casi imaginarias. Lavi temía que se disolviesen así porque sí. ¿O temía que en realidad no las llevase puestas?

El peliblanco mordió su abdomen y la espalda del pelirrojo se arqueó en respuesta. El hombre rápidamente deslizó su brazo por debajo del ardiente cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman. Alguien chocó sus nudillos repetidamente contra la puerta.

– ¿Allen-kun? – era la voz de Lenalee.

El peliblanco rápidamente invirtió posiciones; Lavi terminó sentado en la región abdominal -y un poco más abajo también- de su compañero de cuarto. Las rodillas del pelirrojo se encontraban a cada lado de los dorsales de su Noah preferido. Ambas palmas descansaban sobre el pecho del peliblanco. El aprendiz de Bookman pudo ver esa seductora y depravada sonrisa dibujarse en aquellos carnosos labios. Solo lo dejó así por unos minutos en los cuales el pelirrojo se pudo sentir triunfante. El Noah finalmente decidió que le gustaba más estar sobre él que de la otra forma.

– Allen-kun… lo que viste… – Lavi arqueó una ceja y su compañero simplemente le mostró una pícara sonrisa antes de guiñarle un ojo. – Ya se que pudo parecer muy raro… pero… em… lo que quiero decir es que… ee… apreciaría mucho que… no… le dijeras… a… na-nadie…

Se escucharon enérgicos pasos y fuertes golpes provinieron de la pobre puerta.

– ¡MOYASHI! – un enojado Kanda gritó antes de abrir la puerta de una patada. – ¡Si le dices a alguien juro por todos los santos que no vas a sobrevivir! – Le envió una macabra mirada al peliblanco, el cual sonrió aún más macabramente.

Lavi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lenalee simplemente dejó escapar un gritito antes de ruborizarse.

– Mi nombre es Allen. – dijo el exorcista.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó un asustado pelirrojo.

El aprendiz de Bookman fue arrojado hacia la puerta por una de las manos de Kanda. Segundos más tarde ambos exorcistas ya habían activado sus Inocencias y estaban luchando fieramente.

– ¡OH DIOS! – pronunció Lavi antes de comenzar a vibrar nerviosamente.

– ¿Lavi? Kyaaaaaaa – gritó Lenalee antes de tirarse sobre él. – ¡Yo sabía! – una de aquellas miradas… – ¡YO SABÍA! ¿QUÉ TE DIJE KANDA? ¡ME DEBÉS UNA CENA!

– ¿EHH? – gritaron al unísono el peliblanco y el pelirrojo.

Kanda refunfuñó un poco antes de finalmente dirigirse hacia la puerta y guardar su Mugen. – Está bien… – le dedicó una furiosa mirada al pelirrojo. – ¿Desde cuando te dejás _hacer_ pedazo de mierda?

Lenalee rió un poco más mientras era arrastrada por un enojado Kanda. Ambos compañeros de cuarto se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Allen finalmente desactivó su Inocencia.

"Que lástima… siempre le queda tan bie-" el pelirrojo cortó sus pensamientos antes de comenzar a babear.

– ¿Allen? – preguntó un poco inseguro.

– ¿Qué? – respondió el peliblanco con una _normal_ sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era Allen.

– Nada… – suspiró.

– Lavi… – el exorcista dirigió si mirada a una pared de la habitación. – Em… esto… ¿por qué…? …es decir… yo… y…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó firmemente el aprendiz de Bookman.

El peliblanco lo observó atentamente antes de formular su pregunta.

– ¿Por qué estabas arriba mío? – logró terminar de preguntar antes de que su cabeza estallara y un hilo de sangre escapase por su nariz. Se tambaleó hasta su cama y se dejó caer completamente rojo.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo furiosamente se tornaron carmesí. Lentamente Lavi se acercó a la cama del peliblanco, retiró un pañuelo de su chaqueta -la cual descansaba en el camino, tirada en el piso- y ayudó a parar la hemorragia.

Allen tomó la fría mano del aprendiz de Bookman y se la acercó a los ojos. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las rojas marcas en la muñeca de su compañero de cuarto. Lavi sintió un escalofrío de placer. El peliblanco frunció el seño y se dio vuelta en la cama; su cara no llegaba a ser vista por el pelirrojo.

– Lavi, ¿quién te hizo eso?

– ¿Esto? – rió nerviosamente. – Esto… bueno… fue… ya sabes… jajaja… eeh… ¿mi amante? – intentó salir de la situación solo para embadurnarse aún más en ella…

El peliblanco rápidamente se había arrodillado en la cama y había tomado fuertemente el antebrazo del exorcista.

– No mientas.

– Yo… – Lavi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. – Es que… no lo entenderías… – evadió la mirada escrutadora de su compañero de cuarto.

– Lavi…. ¿acaso…?

– WAAAA. Mira la hora. – logró retirar su brazo de la mano de un sobresaltado Allen. – Jajajaja-aaaaaa- pero que taaarde… bueno, ¡adiós! – se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la puerta, solo para correr hacia fuera.

Llegó a la biblioteca jadeando, no por el cansancio si no por el nerviosismo. "Cerca… Eso estuvo muuuuy cerca…." dejó escapar un suspiro y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones. "¿Cómo se supone que se explica una situación así? ¿Uno simplemente va y dice 'ah, si, lo que pasa es que estoy saliendo con otra de tus… tus… _personalidades_? Un momento… persona-personali-…." El pelirrojo exorcista ya no podía escapar más de esa realidad. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Todo eso era mucho. "¿No era Allen el único para mí?"

**Ya va tomando forma**, falta llevar a cabo la misión que tienen y… y… y creo que se avecina el final *llora*

Lamento de todo corazón la tardanza, no se me ocurría mucho pero ahora estoy con todas las pilas y terminando los próximos tres capítulos.

Akari Akaku, gracias por todos los comentarios jajaja... voy a intentar tener más cuidado con las faltas… ¬¬


	13. Operación, Primera Parte

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~Parte Uno~**

Un ojeroso Lavi cerró el último libro que le faltaba para completar sus deberes. Bostezó abiertamente y se arrastró por el piso hasta acomodar el tomo en el lugar al que pertenecía. Se dejó caer en el suelo por uno momentos antes de comenzar a arrastrarse nuevamente de camino a la cortina. Mechones plateados se dejaron ver pero el pelirrojo poca atención les prestó. Estaba **muy** cansado, ya llevaba leyendo un día y medio. Solo le restaban unos dos o tres días de descanso…

– ¿¡LAVI! – gritó Allen antes de arrodillarse frente a él. – ¿Qué pasó?

El pelirrojo rió un poco -realmente rió, no lo estaba fingiendo-, antes de lograr arrodillarse.

– Mucho sueño. – se justificó.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

– No, no, estoy bien. Es solo que tenía que terminar de lee- WAAAAAA ¿QUÉ..?

Allen lo estaba llevando a su habitación; lo estaba cargando estilo princesa…

– Allen… – logró susurrar un sonrojado Lavi.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– ¡BAJAME! – le gritó al oído el aprendiz de Bookman.

– No. – respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco. Lavi abrió sus ojos como platos. – De todas formas estarías arrastrándote, deberías agradecerme.

No contestó.

– ¿Lavi? – preguntó preocupado el peliblanco mientras estiraba una de sus piernas para abrir la puerta de la habitación de una patada.

– Allen… Bájame.

El peliblanco obedeció y depositó al pelirrojo… sobre su cama. El ojo de Lavi realizó varias contracciones nerviosas.

– Allen… – comenzó un enojado aprendiz de Bookman.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

– ¿Mm? Solo te quito la ropa.

Otra contracción de su ojo. Lavi estaba boquiabierto, el peliblanco le estaba quitando la camisa tranquilamente. Siguieron los pantalones. Acto seguido, el aprendiz de Bookman yacía acostado y tapado -en la cama de Allen-.

– Allen… ¿por qué estoy en tu cama?

– Ah, ¿eso? Bueno… – esquivó la furiosa mirada el pelirrojo. – Yo que tú no la utilizaría dentro de los próximos días.

– ALLEN… – comenzó un rabioso Lavi – ¿QUÉ le pasó a MI cama?

– Jajaja, tuve una necesidad. – respondió con una gran sonrisa el peliblanco.

– ee-¿EHHHH?

– Jajajaja, no pasa nada, fue algo de un momento, no es para que te asustes tanto.

– ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Allen? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se escurría lo más lejos posible de esa extraña persona.

El peliblanco rió.

– Nada… Lavi, duérmete. – terminó por decir suavemente un preocupado exorcista.

Pronto el pelirrojo había vuelto debajo de las sábanas y había cerrado su ojo, posicionándose para dormir.

– ¿Allen? – preguntó al rato.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí mirándome?

– Si.

Lavi suspiró.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

– No.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe. El peliblanco lo estaba observando a escasos centímetros, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. El aprendiz de Bookman suspiró nuevamente y cerró sus ojos.

– Allen…

– ¿Si?

– Ya, en serio, ¿No tenés **nada** mejor que hacer?

– Lavi…

– ¿Qué?

– No hay **nada** que me pudiese gustar más que esto.

El pelirrojo se mordió su labio inferior y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Se negó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Para qué pregunté?"

Pronto comenzó a sentir la cálida respiración del peliblanco sobre su piel.

– ¿Lavi? – preguntó una voz cerca de su oído.

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?

– …

– ¿Lavi…?

El pelirrojo suspiró.

– Si…

Podía jurar que Allen se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ese momento.

– ¿Lavi?

– ¿Qué?

– Gracias. – el peliblanco depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de acurrucarse a su lado.

– ¿Allen?

– ¿Si?

El pelirrojo abrió su ojo y se dio vuelta para quedar frente al exorcista.

– ¿Por qué no entras?

El peliblanco mostró una dolida sonrisa. Se encontraba sobre las mantas, lejos de entrar en contacto con la desnuda piel del aprendiz de Bookman.

– Otro día Lavi… Quizás otro día…

– Bueno… – terminó por responder el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia el cuerpo del peliblanco y caía profundamente dormido.

– vi…. lav… lavi… ¡LAVI!

El pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Allen frunció el ceño.

– ¿Allen? ¿Qué pasó?

– Lavi, ¿Qué día es hoy?

El pelirrojo parpadeó repetidas veces.

– 26.

– No.

– ¿27?

– 30.

– ¿¡EHH! ¿Y la General?

– Llegó ayer.

– Justo a tiempo.

– Exactamente.

– Y… ¿Cómo es que yo seguía durmiendo?

– Pidió tener un día más de descanso, llegó destruida. – fugazmente los ojos del exorcista se mostraron algo dolidos.

– ¿¡Y **entonces** por qué estoy despierto! ¿No me queda todo un día?

– Lavi… llegó ayer… en la madrugada…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Igual me queda todo el día de hoy? ¿Verdad?

– Lavi… ya es de noche…

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto unos instantes… simplemente procesando la información.

– ¿Eh?

– Ya es de noche… – repitió el peliblanco, evadiendo la sorprendida mirada del pelirrojo, mientras se ruborizaba.

– ¿¡QUEÉ! ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES! – gritó el aprendiz de Bookman mientras volaba fuera de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse con lo primero que encontraba en el suelo.

– Lavi… Deberías darte un baño…

– ¡Idiota! ¡No hay tiempo!

– En realidad sí… acaba de llegar Krory-san y está entreteniendo al resto. Pensé que era un buen momento para levantarte.

El pelirrojo lo observó atentamente por unos minutos antes de salir disparado, con el pantalón a mitad de camino, rumbo a la ducha. A la distancia pudo escuchar la dulce risa del peliblanco. Giró el grifo y entró a regañadientes. En modo 'Flash' terminó de ducharse y salió disparado a la habitación para encontrarse a mitad de camino con un disparo fatal de boxers hacia su persona.

– ¡Tápate, estúpido! – le gritó Kanda.

– ¿Yuu?

– Se, se, ahora vestite rápido. ¡DIJE RÁPIDO! ¿¡ESTAS MALGASTANDO MI PRECIADO TIEMPO! – el exorcista ya estaba activando su Inocencia.

– Ya, yaa… – el pelirrojo dio unas vueltas por todo el cuarto y terminó… presentable. Kanda frunció el ceño.

– Me debes una cena.

– ¿Ha?

– ¡Que me debes una cena te digo!

– ¡No te enojes! ¡DIOS! A veces puedes ser molesto… – se rascó la cabeza y buscó su billetera. – Y… – paró antes de darle la plata. – ¿¡En qué momento cené contigo! ¿¡Se puede saber!

El peliazul le arrebató el dinero de sus dedos.

– Eso te pasa por dejarte _hacer_.

El pelirrojo se puso colorado.

– ¿Q-q-q-q-qué?

El samurai lo fulminó con la mirada.

– **Tú** culpa.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– ¿Desde-? **¡TÚ!** ¿En serio? No puede ser… – el peliazul se puso blanco.

– ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

– Nada…

– No mientas Yuu… Sabes que no me puedes mentir… ¡AH!... espera. ¡Hey! ¡Te dije que esperes! – el pelirrojo agarró el brazo del exorcista. – Tú y Lenalee… ¿Desde cuándo? Y aún más importante… – la cara del aprendiz de Bookman reflejó su sorpresa. – ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

– Eso es porque eres idiota. – dijo un enojado Kanda con el ceño fruncido. – Ahora, ¡Suéltame maldito estúpido! ¿Qué **tan** ignorante puede ser alguien?

El pelirrojo suspiró

– ¿Ahora qué hice?

– ¿Hacer? Es justamente lo que **no** hiciste. ¿No era fácil empujarlo abajo unos momentos?

Los labios de Lavi dibujaron una pícara sonrisa antes de que se lanzara sobre el cuerpo del samurai y se abrazase a su cuello.

– Eso no lo quiero escuchar de un M, Yuu… – le dijo directamente al oído.

– ¡Cállate!

– Hooo… así que estaba en lo correcto, el que esta debajo eres tú.

El peliazul se puso completamente rojo y el aprendiz de Bookman sintió un escalofrío.

– Esa mujer sí que da miedo… – dijo en una voz inaudible el pelirrojo.

El samurai le dedicó una mirada que bien podría haber matado a alguien.

– Si le cuentas a-

– Tranquilo, jajajaja, no lo diría… no tengo ganas de morir. – el pelirrojo lo soltó con una sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios.

– Idiota. – Kanda le pegó en el estómago. – Borra esa inútil sonrisa.

– Que maaaalo Yuuu – dijo dolorido el aprendiz de Bookman mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que quería escapar de su boca.

– ¡Cállate!

Ambos traspasaron la última puerta y entraron al _local_. La General Nine, Krory, Allen y Lenalee se encontraban cenando y charlando alegremente. Ambos exorcistas fruncieron el ceño. Lavi rápidamente tomó una silla y se sentó entre Klaud y Walker. Kanda velozmente usurpó una silla entre Arystar y la joven exorcista.

Durante el resto de la tarde en la que se pasaron revisando planes de ataque un hubo un solo segundo en el que Lavi dejase de coquetear con la General, ni en el que Kanda dejase de gruñirle a Krory.

**Ok, **creo que la misión va a estar dividida entre 3 y 4 partes.

Aunque podrían ser títulos diferentes… Nah… ni ganas de ponerme a pensar en títulos… por ahora…

Termino de escribir la segunda parte en un rato y la subo… hoy finalizo (**eso espero y deseo**) con esta historia… me quedan… alrededor de cinco horas para que se me acabe el día, deséenme suerte!

**PD:** No me estoy fijando en NINGUNA falta ortográfica, si me quieren corregir ¡adelante!


	14. Operación, Segunda Parte

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~Parte Dos~**

– Pero por el amor de- ¿Qué es lo que no entienden? – terminó por enojarse Lavi y saltar de su asiento.

– Lavi… – le gruñó Kanda con una mano en su espada.

– No, no, no y ¡NO!

Lenalee esbozó una maléfica sonrisa.

– Esto es lo que te ganas por dejarte _hacer_. Ya te lo había dicho... – terminó por relajarse en su silla el samurai mientras la muchacha lo perseguía volando por el _local_ con sus "Dark Boots".

– Kanda…

– ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

– ¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡Ah! No, no, eso no, ¿Qué quiere decir eso de dejarse _hacer_?

– **Tuuu**… – lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Eh? – se sorprendió ante la presunta ignorancia del peliblanco. – ¿En serio no-?

– **Allen… Sálvameeeee… **– se quejó el pelirrojo cortando sus palabras.

El peliblanco se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con una escena demasiado bizarra para ser verdad. No pudo contenerlo. Rió su alma hasta que sus ojos se secaron y ya no pudieron seguir llorando. Kanda a su lado estaba teniendo mucho trabajo intentando contener su risa, lo único que se lo impedía era la mirada proveniente del mismísimo Lavi que lo fulminaba con todo su poder.

– ¿Qu-qu-qué hacen? – terminó por preguntar Allen mientras se secaba una lágrima.

Lenalee esbozó una gran sonrisa, esas que le daban escalofríos a Lavi y lo ponían tan caliente a Kanda.

– Hehe – rió la joven. – No te preocupes Allen-kun, solo una apuesta… – lo fulminó al pelirrojo.

– Entiendo que necesitamos distracciones pero **esto** es completamente innecesario. – se quejó el aprendiz de Bookman.

– Al contrario, mi queridísimo Lavi – rió la muchacha. – Esta es la distracción que requerimos en caso de que la alarma o la defensa terminen por saltar, ¡Ah! No nos olvidemos del pelo, Nine-san ¿qué color consiguió?

– Con las exactas descripciones solo pudieron sintetizar cabello negro.

– Mmm… Podría funcionar bien… – se dijo, a si misma, la exorcista. – ¡De acuerdo! ¡Manos a la obra!

– ¿Eh? ¿Hay más?

– Oh si… muucho más… – rió la mujer. Lenalee se limitó a sonreir.

– ¿ ¡ Qué hice para merecer estoooooo ! ? – gritó el pelirrojo mientras era arrastrado por un gigante Lau Jimin hacia la puerta de salida del _local_.

Una vez fuera las dos mujeres contemplaron su obra maestra. El cuerpo de Lavi estaba envuelto en un vestido de seda roja, el cual de alguna extraña manera le daba un aire **demasiado** femenino para su propio bien. Sus rojos cabellos habían sido cubiertos por una larga cabellera negra, regalo por parte de Komui en un frasco que poseía una sustancia verdosa. Su ojo verde esmeralda contrastaba y resaltaba, mientras que el parche usual había sido remplazado por uno con encajes negros. De momento Lavi era **la** más sexy del grupo.

– Recuérdenme no hacerlas enojar en el futuro… – pronunció el ahora pelinegro.

– Oh, no te preocupes, aunque no nos enojes te seguiremos vistiendo de todas maneras… es que estás muuuuy liiindo Lavi – Lenalee terminó por dar saltitos.

– De Lenalee lo entiendo pero, Nine-san ¿Por qué usted también? – lloró un poco el muchacho.

– Simple mi querido exorcista, muy simple. Queremos ver acción entre ustedes dos. – le guiñó el ojo y el aprendiz de Bookman se quedó boquiabierto.

– Aha… entendido… muy bien…. MAMIII QUIERO IR A CASAAAAA. – intentó escapar pero pronto Lau Jimin ya lo tenía preso. – De acuerdo, ya, ¡YA! No me escapo… ¿Me pueden volver a explicar por qué tengo que aguantar este estúpido vestido?

– El vestido no es estúpido… – dijo entre pucheros la pelinegra.

– ¡Elemental mi querido Watson! Vas a ser la carnada. – sonrió macabramente la General.

– ¿Me recuerdan por qué entré en la Orden?

– Ya, ya, no es **tan** malo.

– No es ta- ¿QUE NO ES TAN MALO? ME ESTAS-

– Lavi… cuidado con lo que dices. – lo cortó Lenalee.

– ¿**Ahora** tengo que cuidar lo que digo y lo que dejo de decir?

– Sip.

– ¡Renuncio!

– No puedes. – sonrió la rubia.

Lavi derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Kanda y Allen abrieron la puerta del _local_ y salieron a la calle.

– De acuerdo, voy a cooperar por ahora… pero si me llega a pasar algo Lenalee… Veamos, solo hay cinco reglas. La primera, no se podrá activar ninguna Inocencia dentro del radio de 500m a la redonda desde el edificio. Si quieren matar Akumas deberán llevarlos fuera. Regla número dos, los grupos deberán consistir, mínimamente, en un par, eso significa de a **dos** Kanda. ¿Regla tres? Habrá que hablar en susurros ya que hay un detector de sonido con un máximo aceptable-

– Eso significa que no podrás gritar mucho Lavi. – dijo la General. Lenalee le dedicó una sonrisa.

El ojo y su tic nervioso estaban muy presentes para el pelirrojo.

– **Tampoco** habrá comunicaciones, cualquier aparato deja de funcionar dentro del radio de los 500m. Además, última regla, de no haberse cumplido las anteriormente explicadas pautas sonarán alarmas, si esto llegase a ocurrir todos, repito **todos** – le dedicó una mirada al samurai. – deberán abandonar el lugar y alejarse los 500m para poder establecer comunicación y trazar un plan de asalto. Ahora bien-

– Ya, ya, ya entendimos. – dijo la General.

– Ahora pasaremos a explicar la simple existencia de Lavinia. – rió por lo bajo la muchacha.

– ¿En serio…? ¿Lavinia? ¿'La pintora'?

– Pero si te va re bien ¿Verdad? Bueno, bueno, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, si, **Lavinia** va a ser de carnada de la primer barrera de seguridad.

– ¿Primer barrera? – preguntó Allen.

– Tykki Mikk… – dijo algo enojado el ojiverde. El peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos. – Seh, seh…

– PERO, – continuó Lenalee con la explicación. – No podríamos dejarl**a** sol**a** e indefens**a** a la pobre Lavinia. – rió otro poco. – Así que lo dejamos para el final, ¿Quién quiere ir? ¿Kanda? – le dedicó una mirada matadora. – ¿Allen? – sonrió expectante.

– ¡Yo digo Kanda! – saltó Lavi.

– Bueno… – dijo algo decepcionado el peliblanco.

– Eh… pero yo… – gruñó un poco el pelinegro.

– Yuu-chaaaa~n, no estarás por dejarme indefens**a** – tuvo que quejarse el pelirrojo con todo el dolor del mundo para lograr sacar la última vocal fuera de su boca.

Allen se quedó observando, primero los carnosos labios del aprendiz de Bookman para pasar a otras partes…. Esos labios que habían osado pronunciar semejante invitación, ese cuerpo que vestía aquella atractiva tela, esos cabellos que enmarcaban sus facciones, ese ojo que atraía como un imán su mirada.

– Que **NO**, baka usagi.

– QUE SI.

– **DIJE QUE NO **– Kanda activó su Inocencia.

– **SI, SI, SI y SI. **– Lavi también activó su arma anti-akuma

– Lavinia… – comenzó la General. – Compórtate. – Lau Jimin lo envió volando contra el vidrio del _local_, el cual de alguna extraña manera resistió semejante impacto.

Kanda tampoco la había tenido fácil, Lenalee también había activado su Inocencia -solo para regañarlo-.

– ¡ENTONCES KRORY! – gritó el pelirrojo antes de que pudiesen ponerlo en el mismo equipo que Allen.

– ¿Eh? – se quedaron sorprendidas las dos mujeres.

– ¡SI! ¡Aha! ESO. Krory-chwaaaan…. **Tú**, **Yo**, y **Tykki – **las dos mujeres tuvieron momentáneamente una pequeña hemorragia nasal y… ¿era eso baba escapando de las comisuras de sus bocas?

– De acuerdo Lavi-kun – respondió el exorcista que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido.

– JAJAJAJAJA. ¡YO GANO! – gritó el aprendiz de Bookman mientas corría al lado del hombre.

Lavi tomó de la capa al exorcista y fue tirando de él rumbo al muelle. El resto del grupo los seguía silenciosamente.

– Trata de no maltratar mucho ese vestido Lavinia, que costó caro. – se quejó Lenalee.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y la fulminó con su mirada, luego le sacó la lengua y corrió nuevamente a la par de Krory.

– Krorykins – comenzó el muchacho. – ¿Qué harías si supieses que algún día la persona que… **crees**… amar… no va a estar a tu lado… por varias razones…?

El exorcista se dio vuelta repentinamente con los ojos llorosos.

– ¡Ah! – el joven recordó la historia de su compañero. – Lo siento… no fue mi intención…

El vampiro repentinamente cobró seriedad.

– En ese momento no quedará otro remedio que separase… pero hasta entonces es mejor disfrutar. – terminó por decirle amablemente.

– Tienes razón… – respondió sumido en sus pensamientos el joven. – ¡Gracias Krorykins! – agradeció felizmente y con esa característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – les gritaron las mujeres.

Lavi se quedó unos minutos contemplando el transporte.

– ¿Este es el _bote_?

– Sip.

– ¡ES UN ACORAZADO!

– Exacto, un acorazado, fue lo mas pequeño que conseguí.

– ¿PEQUEÑO? ¿DÓNDE VES QUE SEA PEQUEÑO? ¡ESTO ES UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD!

Allen y Krory se mataron de risa ante la reacción de Lavinia.

– **¡NO ES GRACIOSO!**

– Para mi si. – terminó por retrucarle el peliblanco.

– Ya, cállense. – gruñó el samurai antes de asestarle un golpe al estómago, con el reverso de su espada, al pelirrojo. – Baka usagi…

Todos subieron al _bote_ y avanzaron por las cristalinas aguas hacia destino.

– Déjà Vu – se dijo el pelirrojo llevándose su mano al lugar en el que guardaba el naipe.

La pequeña carta, junto con su Inocencia, descansaba en una poco usual funda/porta liga, bajo su vestido carmesí.

**Gente,** aviso, terminar tres capítulos en tres horas es imposible. Me quedé dormida mientras escribía, JAJAJA.

Al menos terminé este y empecé el siguiente.

La misión en si va a llevar… unos tres capítulos más… ya estoy planeando todo jeje.

Las personas que quieran ver algo interesante… capítulo 24 min 19.53 de D. Gray – Man…. ¿Qué está pasando ahí entre Lavi y Allen…? Pista: después de que los maquilla Mini Komurin 4…


	15. Operación, Tercera Parte

**D . Gray – Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~Parte Tres~**

– Primera parada, ¡Lavinia!

– **¡Déjenme en paz!**

Todos los que se encontraban a bordo del acorazado "Luna" lloraron de la risa. Todos a costa de Lavi. Ya llevaban al menos unas dos horas riendo y haciendo chistes a su pesar. En un principio no le molestaba, luego comenzó a defenderse a través sus propios medios, intentó asestar varios golpes pero el estúpido vestido terminaba siempre entrometiéndose en su camino y caía de bruces

Agotado el ojiverde se dejó resbalar al suelo y suspiró profundamente. No podía terminar de entender lo agotado que estaba de todo eso. No era solo el vestido. Era el aroma. Era el sonido. Era la tensión. Era el saber que una batalla –bien podría convertirse en la final de alguno de ellos– se avecinaba. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Sabía que debía cumplir con su rol y nada más. Pero también sabía que su cabeza se encontraría todo el tiempo sumergida en una lucha constante.

¿Qué sucedería si resultaban verdaderas sus sospechas? Y… ¡desde cuando eran 'sospechas' por Dios! El **sabía** quién era esa persona. Bueno… sabía _qué_ era. Los 'indicios' eran lo suficientemente claros. Absolutamente **nadie** podría haber pasado por alto el tono de piel y las marcas. Absolutamente **nadie** habría dudado en acabar con un miembro de aquella familia. Absolutamente **nadie** habría dudado. Todos menos **él**. ¿Por qué debían ser tan condenadamente complicadas las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar de enamorarse de-?

– ¿Que no puedes ser un poco más femenino? Baka usagi. – le espetó el samurai mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El ojiverde siquiera percibió su presencia. Realmente se estaba perdiendo dentro de si mismo. No le gustaba para nada. "Y le gustará aún menos a Panda cuando se entere… siempre se entera… viejo loco…" pensó para sus adentros mientras maldecía un poco.

– Yuu… no bromees.

El pelinegro lo observó atentamente.

– De acuerdo. – dijo recostando su espalda contra la baranda y cerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Que obediente!

– Cállate.

– Hehehe, estás completamente dominado Yu~u.

– **Usagi… – **el exorcista fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.

– Kyaaaaa, ¡Que miedo! ¡No quiero morir!

– Entonces hazme un favor y cállate.

– Hehehe, de acuerdo.

– Usagi…

– ¿Quepe?

– Moyashi… ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿Eh?

– No tiene recuerdos de haberte _hecho_…

– Deberías dejar de lado ese _hacer_ o _no_ _hacer_ – dijo el pelirrojo algo enojado y con su ojo titilando. "¿Qué rayos le ocurre a la gente que trabaja demasiado tiempo con la Orden?..." entonces… "¿Terminaré así yo también?...Quizás… Quizás ya esté ocurriendo… Quizás lo que me sucede con Allen es causa de tantos años de perversión innecesaria… Nah… La perversión siempre la tuve" pensó dejando correr el pensamiento.

– ¿Y?

– Y, ¿qué?

– ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué no recuerda?

– Mm… puede deberse a varias razones… – dijo pensativo el ojiverde.

– … ¿Qué razones?

– Hehehe, que impacient- ya, ya, ya entendí... Kanda… ¿Podrías por favor quitar esa katana de mi garganta? Muchísimas gracias…

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¿Qué te voy a decir? ¿Para qué mentirte? Es muy importante que entiendas lo siguiente de todo corazón, ¿Puedes? – el samurai asintió y los labios del aprendiz de Bookman se contorsionaron en una cruel sonrisa. Como lo estaba por disfrutar. – De acuerdo, te lo diré, 'Ya es hora de que Krorykins y yo bajemos'. Adiós. – se despidió velozmente con un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro. Temía por su vida, tres personas estaban por asesinarlo; Lenalee, el propio Kanda y no podríamos olvidarnos del furioso Allen. Un beso que le costaría caro. Pero al menos lo distraería lo suficiente como para escapar.

Y así fue. Primero el samurai quedó completamente conmocionado. Tiempo suficiente para pararse y comenzar el trote. Lenalee y su boca abierta. Tiempo suficiente para colisionar contra el cuerpo de su compañero. Allen comenzaba a comprender lo que había visto. Tiempo suficiente para… ¿Para?... Frunció el ceño. No quería que Allen tuviese ideas extrañas, al menos no acerca de **él** y de entre todas las personas con **Kanda**. Con Lenalee había sido una cosa. ¿Pero Kanda? ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginárselo?. No lo comprendía. No era algo fácil de comprender, ¿cómo podría serlo?

"Ups" pensó "divagué mucho". Krory completamente sonrojado observaba atontado las tres figuras que se acercaban con sus respectivas Inocencias activadas. Allen había llegado al punto de literalmente arrancarse el brazo, empuñaba su espada. Lenalle simplemente era Lenalee, el cabello cubriendo sus facciones y su furia asesina. Kanda…. Kanda había logrado llevar la definición de _peligroso_ a otro nivel.

El joven exorcista tomó del brazo a su compañero de misión y gritó a todo pulmón mientras se encontraba en caída libre con su fiel sonrisa,

– Que comience la operación "Fin de la Noche". ¡Suerte!

Aterrizaron en –mejor dicho colisionaron con– el océano, debían nadar los 500 metros hasta la pequeña isla. Llegaron algo mojados, pero fuera de eso estaban completamente sanos. Por un momento el pelirrojo se preguntó que pasó por la cabeza de las mujeres al adornarlo de tal manera si perdería su _encanto_ al caer en la gélida agua.

Pero se equivocaba. Se equivocaba de tal manera… Con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo y la tela completamente unida, como segunda piel, aquel hombre era completamente atractivo. Atractivo como hombre, pues eso era, no podría esconder su masculinidad, pero había algo especial ahora. Había un aura de fragilidad, peligro, seducción, y más que ninguna otra cosa tenía un aura de deseo. Si era intencional o no, siquiera el lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo estaba emanando puro y fuerte _deseo_. Nadie que lo observase podría haberlo negado. Krory no era excepción, pero su preciado recuerdo de Eliade vencía ese… algo.

– Hora de tirar abajo la barrera. Krorykins, tú espera aquí. No te preocupes, ya regreso… Mientras… piensa en cómo sacarme de este ridículo atuendo, quiero mi cabello de regreso.

El vampiro rió alegremente.

Un paso, otro paso, diez metros, veía la entrada, abrió la puerta. No había nadie. ¿Podrían haber calculado mal? ¿Estaba en el edificio correcto? ¿Y los Noah? ¿Y Tykki? No quería parecer desesperado por verle, pero su presencia era única y exclusiva para aquél depravado Noah. No se había vestido de aquella forma solo para no encontrarlo. Frunció el seño y continuó buscando. En algún lado tendría que estar.

Fútiles esfuerzos. Decidido a regresar intentó encontrar la salida, pero no pudo. Por más que intentaba recrear los caminos que recordaba a la perfección no podía. Era como si aquél lugar hubiese cambiado su estructura interna. Siguió por los pasillos.

"El final debe encontrarse en algún lugar."

Continuó buscando hasta que dio con una puerta color índigo. Dudó por algunos momentos si debía o no entrar. Se arriesgó. Dentro esperaba un Noah. No era el cual buscaba. Un muchacho fornido, el cual no había visto antes, se encontraba recostado en un asiento escuchando música y leyendo un libro. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó y lentamente intentó cerrar la puerta. El Noah le dedicó una penetrante mirada, parecía desinteresado. Se levantó se acercó, lo olió y frunció el ceño.

– Huele a hombre. ¿Quién eres?

Lavi no pudo contestar inmediatamente. ¿Qué significaba aquello de 'huele a hombre'? Era Obvio que él era un hombre ¿Verdad?

Decidió empujar un poco su suerte. – Mi nombre es Lavinia. – intentó utilizar un tono más femenino… o algo que le ayudase a aparentar.

– Mm…

– ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Tykki?

– Mm…

– Emm… ¿Hola?

– Hueles bien para ser hombre. ¿Para qué es ese vestido?

– Para el señor Mikk, si no sabe donde se encuentra entonces…

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – el muchacho tomó su brazo. Lavi_nia_ no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control…

– En busca de Tykki. Se supone que debo… _entretenerlo_.

– ¿Y? Eso no significa que no puedes entretenerme a **mí** primero. – El Noah le dijo seriamente mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del exorcista. La cabeza de Lavi estaba completamente repleta de gritos de colegiala. – Hueles a Inocencia. – El muchacho se relamió los labios y su otra mano comenzó a rozar la parte interna de los muslos del aprendiz de Bookman.

– Me halagas… pero en serio debo encontrar a Tykki Mikk.

– ¿Qué hay con él?

– Simplemente se supone que debo estar con él. – se excusó un asqueado Lavi mientras se quitaba al joven de encima. ¿Asqueado? ¿Realmente se sentía asqueado? ¿Entonces por qué su corazón palpitaba tan descontroladamente. Algo definitivamente andaba mal con su cerebro. – Ahora si me disculpa… – salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se sorprendió al haber podido escapar tan fácilmente. No pudo reprimir algo de decepción. ¿Decepción?

"Dios santo… Gracias por la ropa Lenalee… Creo que me está afectando el cerebro…."

Continuó buscando. Cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener su peso decidió iniciar el plan B. Rasgó toda la longitud de su pierna para dejarla al descubierto. Tomó un pequeño aparato de su porta liga. Se quitó los horribles zapatos de taco aguja.

"¿En qué estaban pensando esas dos? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a escapar con eso en mis pies? **Tortura**."

Se frotó las adoloridas extremidades. Arrancó un jirón de tela de su vestido y se ató los mechones de cabello en una coleta de costado. Despeinó el flequillo que le impedía ver bien y se largó a correr. Apretó varios botones y el aparato comenzó a guiarlo. Si los experimentos del conde aún eran llevados a cabo con la misma sustancia química entonces podría ubicarse espacialmente. Claro está que el hecho de haber podido encender aquel aparato ya indicaba que las cosas iban extremadamente mal.

Corrió largo y tendido. Siguió corriendo. No tenía excusas para aquel fiasco, pero al menos podía conseguir algo de información. Algo de… al menos algo. Fuese lo que fuese lo encontraría. Ya sea la confirmación de que aquello era una emboscada y de que todo aquel ajetreado papeleo era mentira. Que los experimentos nunca se habían llevado a cabo. O que simplemente era una distracción. Fuese lo que fuese lo encontraría.

"¡Bingo!"

Su pequeño aparato detectó aquella sustancia. Corrió en la dirección que le era indicada y literalmente chocó contra una pequeñísima puerta. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Pequeñísima? ¿Desde cuándo las puertas que utilizaban los Noha en su _hogar_ literalmente medían la mitad que Lavi? Giró el picaporte y con algo de trabajo logró entrar en la estancia.

Allí dentro era otro universo. Uno muy grande. No podía vislumbrar el techo. El excesivo espacio le ponía la piel de gallina. No se permitió pensar. Corrió hasta la base de datos más cercana e ignoró todas las camillas y los experimentos. Un ojo observaba atentamente sus movimientos y el cuerpo al que pertenecía le provocaba nauseas a Lavinia. Terminaría aquello limpia y rápidamente. No tenía tiempo para el miedo, ni para las fallas.

Juntó todo lo que creyó necesario para la Orden y se dispuso a abandonar aquél lugar cuando, así como así, de la nada una de las paredes se hizo añicos. Por el reciente hueco llegaron volando un herido peliblanco y un sonriente Noha.

Ambos impactaron cerca de la camilla en la que descansaba el hombre… –si es que aquelló siquiera podía recibir la calificación de humano– que había estado observando al exorcista mientras trabajaba. Los dos desastrosos luchadores continuaron con su riña sin siquiera levantar la vista. Lavi bufó sintiéndose ignorado y Allen levantó la vista para ver que sucedía. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Tenía dos simples y diminutas razones para aquella reacción, a) Lavi se veía realmente **bien**, y b) el estado de sus ropas y todo su ser… simple: exquisitamente sabroso.

– ¡Lavi! – exclamó con lo que le restaba de su aliento.

– ¿Mm? – preguntó el Noha antes de levantar la vista.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta a los ojos del ojiverde. Tykki se levantó y abandonó el cuerpo del peliblanco mientras se acercaba completamente embobado ante la seductora figura del ex-pelirrojo. Allen se incorporó desesperado por acabar con su oponente antes de que pudiese ponerle las manos encima a su compañero. El pelinegro extendió una mano completamente ignorante del demonio que se encontraba detrás. No era simplemente Allen, había _alguien_ más que compartía la furia y la desesperación en el intento de proteger al muchacho.

Tykki Mikk cayó al suelo cual bolsa de papas.

Allen suspiró y se acomodó el brazo. Levantó la vista y observó detenidamente al pasmado Lavi. Repasó su cuerpo una vez más, absorbiendo cada detalle y tensando su cuerpo ante la hermosa visión, antes de acercarse y preguntar algo abochornado,

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¿En serio? ¿**ESO** es lo que vas a preguntarme, Allen? Dios santo. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? ¿Acaso soy un imán de Nohas? – le dedicó una furtiva mirada a los ojos de depredador que tenía en ese instante el peliblanco y se respondió solo. "Si, soy un maldito imán de putos Noha. ¿Y ahora qué? No estará por comenzar a babear, ¿o sí?" se preguntó. Toda cohibición lo había abandonado.

– Pues la verdad… No se muy bien si es algo estrictamente de los Noha… pero… Lavi… tu… es que… esa pierna… – desvió la mirada y por primera vez el ojiverde comenzó a recordar como vestía.

"Rayos". ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a cohibirse tan solo de haber escuchado **un** maldito comentario de su boca? Y, ¿había sido aquello un halago? ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a acelerarse su pulso? Podía seguir así varias semanas. Muchos 'por qué's se le pasaban por la mente.

El incómodo silencio se prolongó más de lo necesario. Ambos muchacho esquivaban la mirada del otro. Allen volvió a depositar sus ojos en aquella apertura. Esa pierna. Lavi cambió de posición escondiendo aquélla expuesta extremidad del depredador que tenía frente a él.

– Lavi…

El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco pero se rehusó a levantar la vista del suelo.

– Lavi.

No estaba de humor como para levantar la vista.

– Lav~i

El seductor ronroneo provenía directamente desde aquellos labios a su oído. Pocos centímetros de distancia entre aquella boca y su ser. Sin saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo una de las piernas del _mocoso_ se encontraba rozando su parte íntima mientras una mano, delicadamente, masajeaba esos largos cabellos.

– ¿O debería decir Lavinia? – preguntó seductoramente el peliblanco. Su boca completamente enterrada en el expuesto cuello del aprendiz de Bookman.

Sin poder esconder su excitación se entregó al placer y jadeó abiertamente. Si eso continuaba de aquella forma al despertar aquél hombre que dormitaba en el suelo seguramente se encontraría con una escena bizarra. De solo pensarlo las mejillas del ojiverde se tiñeron de un color más penetrante.

– A.. All-

– Deberíamos largarnos. – lo interrumpió el joven. Pocos segundos más tarde el peliblanco ya se encontraba encorvándose para pasar por la puerta. Su cuerpo desapareció en la lejanía. De repente su cabeza se asomó. – ¿Vienes o no?

El pelirrojo asintió dificultosamente.

**Eeeeee, **¿qué puedo decir? ¡Lamento la tardanza! Estaba completamente en **otro** universo. De ahora en adelante voy a intentar regularizar la escritura. Prometo mínimamente un capítulo por semana. Y… Se agradecen comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos **:D**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Operación, Cuarta Parte

Muahaha. Cumpliendo promesas **:D**

**DGM no es de mi propiedad,** pero… ¿Quién dijo que no podía fantasear un poco, alterar algunos hechos y crear una historia alterna?

–––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~Parte Cuatro~**

Lentamente caminó en dirección a aquella puerta. No tenía mucha idea de exactamente qué había ocurrido, tampoco necesitaba saberlo. No quería sumar nada a la lista de problemas por los cuales su cerebro estaba en constante lucha. Llegó y cerró su ojo unos momentos, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que su pulso terminó de apaciguarse y traspasó aquél pequeño umbral.

Al otro lado encontró la figura de un serio Allen, quien parecía estar debatiendo algo. Al instante el muchacho había terminado de borrar toda preocupación de su cara y la ocultaba tras una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó el peliblanco mientras reía un poco.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó completamente sorprendido el aprendiz de Bookman.

– Nada… – respondió su compañero con una verdadera sonrisa. – Absolutamente nada, Lavi**nia**.

– Pero que… te voy a… WAAAAA-…

Lavi había sido silenciado por un fugaz movimiento del peliblanco. Todo su cuerpo estaba bajo su control. Su espalda completamente expuesta contra el pecho del exorcista y su frente algo apretujado contra la pared del pasillo. Podía notar que su compañero se encontraba completamente tenso. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el cuerpo de Allen se relajó de a poco y Lavi pudo identificar un suspiro en su oído. El exorcista termino de relajarse y continuó aferrándolo por un largo rato. Algo enojado el pelirrojo mordió atrozmente la mano que lo mantenía silencioso.

– **¡AUCH!** Lavii! ¡Eso no fue muy tierno de tu parte! – se quejó el mordido.

– ¿De **mí** parte? – Lavi no se la podía creer – ¿DE MÍ PARTE? ¿Qué hay de ti, eh? ¿Qué fue **eso**?

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Allen mientras masajeaba su mano. Recibió una mirada asesina de parte del pelirrojo. – Ah, **eso**.

– Sí, **eso**.

– Nada, simplemente tenía una necesidad de saber cómo se siente ser tu vestido y estar pegado a tu cuerpo. – respondió el exorcista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿Qué_ _dem-?_

– ¿Q-q-q-q-q-…? – Lavi se volvió completamente, inclusive más aún que un tomate. – **¡ALLEN!** – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. De repente sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y relajarse mientras que su estómago- ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTA OCURRIENDO A MI CUERPO? WAAAAA-

Mientras se gritaba internamente el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo esperando que en algún momento todo llegase a su fin y finalmente pudiese salir al aire libre. Estaba necesitando desesperadamente un poco de aire limpio de feromonas Noha para poder relajarse y comenzar a analizar los hechos objetivamente. Continuaron con la silenciosa procesión hasta que inevitablemente colisionaron con alguien. En realidad… no era una sola persona.

Lavi iba caminando cuando, sin ver aquella pierna allí, tropezó torpemente. Allen inmediatamente detrás de él, y con su mente completamente en otro lado, continuó a paso firme y, colisionando primero, cayó sobre el pelirrojo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas y antes de poder comenzar a maldecir terminaron por ver algo escalofriante.

La pequeña Road se encontraba felizmente sentada sobre un destruido Kanda y lamiendo la sangre que cubría su cara. Los ojos de la muchacha, más fríos que el hielo, rápidamente se depositaron en aquél par de gatitos asustados. Pronto esos mismos ojos comenzaron a centellear eufóricamente.

– ¡Allee~en! – gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre el peliblanco.

Instintivamente el pelirrojo tomó al muchacho del cogote y lo alejó lo más rápido que pudo de las garras de aquella chiquilla. Se colocó en cuclillas y una lucha silenciosa comenzó. Lavi revoleaba por los aires al exorcista mientras que la pequeña Noha intentaba de todas las formas posibles aferrársele. Finalmente, sintiéndose derrotada, Road realizó el más aterrorizador movimiento hecho en la historia. Aquél trío de exorcistas no lo vieron venir y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

Kanda _revivió_ de entre los muertos y abrió los ojos como platos, completamente alterado. Allen colisionó contra el suelo y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras observaba estupefacto. Los largos cabellos negros estaban fuertemente sujetos por una de las manos de la chiquilla mientras que la otra descansaba aferrada al rojo vestido. El ojo visible del pelirrojo estaba tan abierto como era posible. Los labios de 'ambas' estaban pegados. La lengua invasora de la muchachita investigaba aquél nuevo sabor. Pronto ambos cuerpos se separaron. Instintivamente la 'mujer' de rojo vestido se llevó una mano a su boca. Su piel más blanca que la cal. Su ser completamente espantado.

Road se relamió mientras que Lavi… Lavi parecía haber muerto del susto…

– ¿Qué-?... **¿ ¡ Qué rayos ! ?** – Lavi pareció entrar en razón. – ¿QUÉ TIENEN POR CEREBRO USTEDES LOS NOHA? ¿ALGUIEN TENDRÍA LA AMABILIDAD DE EXPLICARMELO?

Nadie respondió. Kanda estaba tan silencioso que no se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, de no ser por aquél ojo suyo que titilaba desesperadamente. Allen por otra parte… ¿Qué era eso en su cara? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Preocupación? ¿Serenidad? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Qué-qué-**qué**…? Allen finalmente había perdido el poco cerebro que le quedaba y reía furiosamente mientras rodaba por el pasillo. Road seguía relamiéndose tranquilamente.

Lavi de alguna manera llegó hasta la pared en la que yacía el samurai. Maldijo todo el camino. Colisionó plácidamente y se dejó caer despreocupadamente al suelo. Se encontraba demasiado sereno, como si hubiese perdido la poca sanidad que le quedaba. Finalmente cerró los ojos y terminó por susurrar algo como: "Ya tuve suficiente de estos putos Nohas de mierda… ¡Muéranse estúpidos! A mí que me importa…"

– Ne~e, Alle~en, ¿Quién es la _muchachita_? – preguntó Road.

Allen repentinamente se volvió todo serio y se acercó como para compartir un secreto con ella. Ambos se miraron, _la_ miraron y luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Dos sonrisas de oreja a oreja -¿y era aquello un tinte demoníaco?- cubrieron sus rostros.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Ya veo! **¡Lavinia!** – pronunció la chica, como si eso fuese todo lo que necesitaba saber. – ¿Por qué no te quedas y te conviertes en mi muñeca personal? – preguntó con fingida inocencia.

– ¡Ahh! ¡No puedes Road-chan! ¡Si haces eso me quedaría sin muñec**a** yo! – se quejó Allen.

Se escuchó un fuerte **-CRACK-** y Lavi terminó rodeado por un aura demoníaca.

– ¡Ups!

– **A LLEN**… **¿QUE YO SOY QUÉ?** – preguntó con una sonrisa poco inocente el perturbado aprendiz de Bookman.

– Eh…. Hehehe… ¿Mi muñeca personal?

– Estúpido moyashi…. – susurró Kanda mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para la perdición del chico. "Cavó su tumba" pensó.

Segundos más tardes el peliblanco descansaba en el suelo y su alma flotaba libremente por el pasillo.

– ¡Para que aprendas! No soy la muñeca de nadie… – el pelirrojo se limpió las manos.

– Ne~e – Lavi sintió un escalofrío. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban completamente fijos en el aprendiz de Bookman, una enorme sonrisa y un aura que se volvía cada vez más diabólica. – ¿Por qué no te conviertes en mío? Lav~i…

El pelirrojo tragó e intentó calmarse un poco.

– ¿En tuyo?

– Si~i…

El joven exorcista fue abrazado por la pequeña Noha, su ojo había recobrado aquél distintivo tic nervioso.

– Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

– ¿Realmente crees que olvidaría el nombre de alguien que logró vencerme en uno de mis juegos _Bookman_ _Jr._? ¿De veras?

– No…? – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

– PERO. – dijo Allen mientras arrancaba a su compañero de aquellos diminutos brazos. – Las cosas no cambian, ¡Lavi es mío! **M-Í-O **¿Me escuchas?

El pelirrojo estaba listo para protestar fieramente, sus labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido. Ambas mejillas completamente moradas. Pero el peliblanco, para probar su punto –porque tenía que demostrarle a Road que Lavi era suyo-, se arrimó a su compañero exorcista y le arrebató un jugoso beso.

– Bueno, bueno. ¡Esto ya se está yendo de manos! – dijo la general que justo pasaba por allí algo perdida. Atrás se vislumbraba pura y fatal destrucción llevada a cabo por su Inocencia. Detrás de la mujer se encontraba un avergonzado Krory.

– Ha~i – dijo Allen soltando a un sorprendido Lavi quien se estrelló contra el suelo y dejó escapar un gran,

– Ouch, ¡baka moyashi! – normalmente el pelirrojo no recurría a aquél apodo. Al menos no desde que había comenzado a desarrollar aquellos sentimientos…

– ¡Mi nombre es Allen!

– ¡Ambos cállense! – les gritó la general.

Uno y otro obedecieron algo sorprendidos.

– ¡Krory! Encárgate de aquél, yo me deshago de esta.

– Hehe. – rió Road. – ¿En serio? – su cuerpecito dio media vuelta, ignorando completamente a la mujer – ¿Y? **Lavinia**, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a la estúpida cara de Allen. El peliblanco sintiendo su mirada, le observó atentamente y pronto tenía una seductora curvatura en sus labios. Completamente colorado y acalorado su compañero respondió con una semi-sonrisa.

– ¡Nunca! – ante su decidida respuesta Allen comenzó a reír por lo bajo. – Cállate. ¡Estúpido idiota!

Puño y cabeza se encontraron.

– ¡Eso duele Lavi! – se quejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – ¿Y no es 'estúpido idiota' algo redundante?

– ¡Cállate! – volvió a golpearle.

– Mm… Bueno no importa, de todas formas ya tengo que irme. ¡Hasta la próxima Lavinia!

– ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Ven aquí así te mato! – le gritó la general.

Los cuatro exorcistas se quedaron mirándola como si fuese retrasada mental.

– ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! – los cuatro se dieron vuelta y observaron atentamente a la chiquilla -como si fuese seis veces más estúpida que la general- pero Road les quitó importancia y abrió una puerta, entró y volvió a salir con una cámara. – ¡Whi~isky!

– ¿Eh? – preguntó Lavi antes de quedar ciego a causa del brillante flash.

– Hehe. – se despidió la pequeña Noha.

Los cinco portadores de Inocencia se quedaron completamente quietos y en silencio por un largo rato hasta que al unísono suspiraron y parecieron relajarse un poco. Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron no comentar lo sucedido -al menos no frente a Lavi, el muchacho ya tenía suficiente peso sobre sus hombros-.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Los cuatro exorcistas y la general divagaban por los pasillos.

Uno de ellos estaba completamente deshecho. Sus pies descalzos ya comenzaban a quejarse y el vestido estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio. El cabello de Lavi había retornado a su color natural, pero seguía siendo largo. Un eterno bostezo cubrió sus bellas facciones.

– ¡Nine-sa~an! – se quejó el pelirrojo de largos cabellos. – ¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello?

La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina, el sueño se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella.

– Simplemente te dimos un tónico para un crecimiento rápido combinado con tintura. – el muchacho se quedó observándola fijamente por un largo rato. – Tranquilo, esa tintura no dejará rastros y no debería ocasionar ningún daño al cabello.

– "No debería"… – repitió el pelirrojo. – ¿Podría?

La mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

El aprendiz de Bookman dedicó se dedicó a meditar por largos minutos. ¿Qué corte debería hacerse? ¿Podría dejárselo un poco más largo que de costumbre? ¿O debería cortárselo al ras? ¿Qué tal raparse?

"Ahorraría mucho tiempo en la ducha de esa manera…" pensó.

Pronto estaba negando furiosamente. "Eso no sería nada atractivo…" se dijo.

Los cinco continuaron con la silenciosa marcha hasta que se encontraron con el final del largo pasillo. Una puerta verde lima descansaba frente a ellos. Todos dedicaron un breve momento a observar detenidamente aquél portón antes de comenzar a reír frenéticamente. Se limpiaron las lágrimas y silenciosamente se comunicaron un mensaje mediante miradas. Todos asintieron.

Allen traspasó primero -con una patada voladora- seguido de la General. Inmediatamente después se encontraban un inválido Yuu recostado sobre Krory y una muy femenina Lavinia.

– Krorykins.

– ¿Mm? ¿Algún problema Lavi-kun?

– Pásamelo. – el exorcista frunció su seño ante tal petición. – Vamos Krory. Aquí entre tu y yo, este vestido se interpondría en mi camino y no creo que mis pies realmente aguanten una lucha. Si de todas formas voy a quedarme detrás puedo hacerme cargo de este zoquete. Además es mejor si estas libre para poder protegernos, a ambos.

El hombre sonrió y delicadamente le entregó a su compañero el cuerpo del samurai -quien se dedicaba a mandarles miradas asesinas a ambos-. Una vez completamente recostado sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo el pelinegro le preguntó en un susurro,

– ¿A quién llamas zoquete? Baka usagi.

– ¿Are? ¿Yuu? ¿Estabas vivo? Pensé que habías muerto.

Todos escucharon un fuerte golpe y les dedicaron miradas asesinas al dúo de largos cabellos.

– Perdo~on. – se disculpó Lavi, quien por cierto fue el único en recibir los dolorosos golpes de castigo.

Todos continuaron con su silenciosa procesión a través de aquél jardín interno. El cielo no podía realmente ser visto, una gran cúpula de vidrio esmerilado se interponía. Probablemente habían logrado abandonar alguno de los edificios, pero no cabía la menor duda de que todavía se encontraban en las instalaciones de los Noha. Aquél techo era la prueba. Aquello y los Akumas con los que se encontraban en los diferentes lugares por los que pasaban.

Al tiempo terminaron por llegar a una puerta de 'salida' que los llevaba, por suerte, al aire libre. La fría intemperie resonaba como 'libertad' en sus mentes. Ya no habría más laberintos u otro tipo de extrañas construcciones. Continuaron hacia el este y al rato -quinientos metros para ser exactos- decidieron parar para tomar un pequeño descanso. Además necesitaban contactar con la única exorcista que faltaba.

– ¿Nadie pudo contactarla? – preguntó la General.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó Krory con un lagrimón asomándose.

– Yo tampoco. – dijo algo cansado el peliblanco.

Kanda simplemente se negó a levantar su mirada del suelo. Sus facciones una mezcla entre preocupación, culpa y furia.

– Mi trasmisor… es un… un caso… perdido. – dijo Lavi mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

Recordaba el momento exacto en que lo había perdido, aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia quería admitirlo. El momento en que había sido 'atacado' por ese extraño Noha, recordaba perfectamente haberse zafado de las garras de aquél apuesto joven, pero al mismo tiempo una de sus piernas inexplicablemente se sintió más ligera. En aquél momento no le dio importancia… pero ahora… el hecho le carcomía las entrañas y estaba echando leña al 'fuego' llamado 'odio hacia los Noha' que había estado motivándolo a seguir en pie por las últimas horas. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que vestir prendas femeninas requería tanta resistencia física?

Todos sus músculos le dolían. Aquella tela era tan resistente como… un momento… era tan resistente como el uniforme que le proveía la Orden. ¿Acaso aquello estaba por convertirse en su nuevo uniforme?

"¡NOOOOOO!" gritó en su mente mientras comenzaba a temblar de miedo. "Cálmate Lavi, no es posible que te obliguen a llevar puesta esta ridiculez todos los días... ¿Verdad?" y entonces recordó… Su cara se había tornado más pálida que la luna.

"Oh, no te preocupes, aunque no nos enojes te seguiremos vistiendo de todas maneras… es que estás muuuuy liiindo Lavi " había dicho Lenalee.

"¡Me rindo!" se dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se masajeaba ciertas áreas. Ese vestido sí que era ajustado, y tampoco cedía mucho. Si debía soportar mucho tiempo más dentro de ese traje terminaría por morir asfixiado, en especial si cierto peliblanco repetía algunas acciones que habían logrado literalmente impedirle y dificultarle la respiración. No es que le molestase, pero recibir oxígeno es algo vital si uno quiere mantenerse con vida.

El muchacho cerró sus ojos y pudo escuchar el sonido de una pequeña fogata siendo encendida. El olor a humo y madera quemada pronto llegó a su nariz. Estaba a punto de pararse y preguntarles si estaban mal de la cabeza pero recordó que en realidad sí estaban cortos de capacidad mental. Se relajó un poco y rezó a todos los dioses y santos para que aquella fogata fuese a) intencionalmente visible para preparar una emboscada, o, en caso contrario, b) que pasase desapercibida por los Akuma.

Lavi acurrucó su nuca entre sus brazos y se dedicó a observar las distintas constelaciones. Un pequeño momento de total relajación. ¿Hacia cuánto que no se relajaba y observaba las estrellas? ¿Mes? ¿Mes y medio? Había perdido la cuenta de los días. Aquello demostraba que tan maltrecho estaba. Él nunca perdía la cuenta de los días, se suponía que debía retener mentalmente toda la información diaria y eso también implementaba saber exactamente en qué día habían ocurrido los dichosos hechos.

Se dio media vuelta silenciosamente. El momento de relajación total había concluido el segundo en que había recordado su deber como sucesor de Bookman. Cuando el día llegase, ¿sería capaz de abandonarlo todo y continuar con su misión? ¿Podría deshacerse tan fácilmente de su nombre?

'Lavi' debía dejar de existir en el momento en que su misión hubiese acabado. Era muy consiente de aquello. Siempre lo fue. Pero no importaba que tan consiente de su deber fuese, no había podido evitar apegarse a aquél lugar. No había podido detener sus sentimientos cuando aún eran inciertos. Había tenido que aceptarlos.

Pero aún así, en aquél momento, cuando realmente supo que amaba a aquél peliblanco, había decidido que lo dejaría todo por su deber, que realmente no importaban sus sentimientos. Pero luego habían surgido toda clase de acciones por parte de aquél pequeño. No lo había querido pero terminó por contraer la enfermedad llamada 'esperanza'. Realmente tenía fe en que de alguna manera u otra aquel pequeño idiota terminase por enamorarse de él.

Pero Lavi no estaba preparado. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente Allen terminase por enamorarse de él? ¿Qué pasaría si sus sentimientos eran mutuos? ¿Podría dejarlo ir luego? ¿Se atrevería? Le había costado horrores no salir suicidamente en busca de Tykki Mikk para intentar matarlo luego de haber visto la grabación de Tim. Casi había sufrido un infarto allí mismo y todavía no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero pronto, cuando volvió a verlo con vida, lo comprendió todo. Comprendió realmente cuanto significaba aquel joven para él. Comprendió que mientras aquel adorable peliblanco mantuviese aquella típica sonrisa en su rostro no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Había estado preparado para partir. Si de alguna manera podía asegurarse de que Allen se mantendría feliz y saludable entonces él podía partir tranquilamente. Probablemente de vez en cuando se las arreglaría para conseguir información acerca del joven, pero eso no era algo prohibido. ¿Verdad?

Pero si por alguna razón aquel sublime peliblanco decidía enamorarse de Lavi, ¿cómo tomaría la separación cuando el momento llegase? Aquello dificultaría infinitamente las cosas. Lavi sabía que no tendría otra opción, que tendría que partir. Ya había vendido su alma a aquella causa en el momento en que había renunciado a su nombre. Aunque dejase su corazón en la Orden el tendría que partir, pero… ¿y Allen? ¿Qué le ocurriría a Allen?

El pelirrojo volvió a darse vuelta en un intento de olvidar todo acerca de aquellos temas. Cuando el momento llegase ya vería que hacer. De momento quería disfrutar de la compañía de todos sus compañeros. Inclusive tenía el presentimiento de que extrañaría a ese demonio que se hacía llamar Lenalee.

Sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a recordar a cada una de las personas con las que había trabajado. Todos aquellos amables buscadores que siempre andaban velando por la salud y el bienestar de todos los exorcistas. También recordó a sus compañeros de lucha, aquellos 'compatibles' como él. También estaba el grupo de científicos desquiciados que siempre lo trataba como familia. Si, ésa era la palabra. Todos en la Orden sentían que pertenecían a una gran 'familia'. ¿Y por qué no? Tal y como los Noha tenían su 'familia' los exorcistas también compartían un lazo tan o más fuerte que aquél que se establece simplemente por conexión sanguínea.

Sonrió débilmente ante la idea.

"Familia, ¿no?" su sonrisa desapareció. El muchacho abrió los ojos y contempló el cielo, "Tendré que volver a deshacerme de mi familia…" una lágrima parecía querer asomarse.

– ¿Lavi? – preguntó susurrando un preocupado peliblanco. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa que podría haberle destruido el corazón a cualquier persona. Sus labios se habían curvado pero sus ojos mostraban la más profunda desolación y un infinito dolor.

– Nada, absolutamente nada. Y si, estoy bien.

Allen se quedó completamente quieto y observó atentamente aquél ojo.

– Mentiroso. – le dijo dolido antes de dejarse caer sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente. No sabía muy bien pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no hacía aquello perdería a 'Lavi' para siempre.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

**De acuerdo,** voy a continuar con un capítulo por semana (como mínimo).


	17. Operación, Quinta Parte

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~ Parte Cinco ~**

Ambos estaban completamente pegados el uno al otro, abrazándose mutuamente. Los brazos de uno en los del otro. Sus pechos adheridos, como si fuesen imán y metal. El rostro de Lavi completamente eufórico descansando en el cuello del peliblanco.

"La fragancia de Allen".

Continuaron abrazándose, buscándose mutuamente, sintiéndose y demandando el calor del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Continuaron hasta que, aunque solo estuviese alucinando, Allen sintió que el dolor de aquél adorado pelirrojo había disminuido, ya sea mucho o poco pero había disminuido.

El peliblanco, en contra del deseo de cada una de las fibras del cuerpo de Lavi, se separó lentamente. Dulcemente pasó una de sus manos por los largos y rojos cabellos.

– Lavi… ¿Qué te sucede?

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa dolida. Una sonrisa que reflejaba parte de la desolación que sentía el aprendiz de Bookman.

Ambos continuaron observándose por los tiempos de los tiempos. Pero, por más que deseasen seguir así – Allen depositando su peso en sus rodillas y codos, cubriendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo en la distancia. Lavi observando aquél rostro tan amable y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su compañero, deseando fervientemente volver a sentir aquél cuerpo pegado al suyo –, uno de los dos debía terminar por cansarse en algún momento.

El peliblanco drenó la fuerza de sus brazos y rodó delicadamente hasta descansar, en la misma posición del pelirrojo, a un lado del joven aprendiz de Bookman. Su rostro observó atentamente las estrellas, como si buscara algo allí.

Las estrellas seguían allí, brillando delicadamente, como si fuesen testigos de la existencia de ambos muchachos que descansaban en aquel lugar, compartiendo sentimientos sin siquiera darse cuenta de aquello. Allen rió dulcemente, pero la presencia de Lavi parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más pequeña. Era como si realmente estuviese por desaparecer. Cada vez más solitario, cada vez más doloroso, como si realmente estuviese por esfumarse a algún lugar lejano. Viendo aquello el peliblanco no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Allen? ¿Qué…Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sos vos el que está llorando? ¡Ey! … ¡Moyashi!

– ¡Que soy Alle~en! – respondió el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa, pese a los descarados lagrimones que brotaban de sus ojos. – Es que… Lavi… puedo ver lo triste que estás y aún así no lloras… así que sin querer terminé llorando por vos… – dijo entre sollozos antes de enojarse. – Algún día…. ¡Algún día voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme hecho llorar! ¿Eh? ¿Lavi? ¿Escuchaste? ¡Algún día te vas a arrepentir!

Lavi rió eufóricamente, desde el fondo de su corazón.

– Al fin ríes… Lavi…

El pelirrojo cruzó su mirada con la del peliblanco y una pequeña dudosa, pero completamente verdadera, sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios.

– Allen… ¿Qué harías si algún día me fuese lejos… para no regresar? – preguntó dolido el pelirrojo mientras volvía su rostro para observar al estrellado cielo.

– Lavi… – sintió el aura demoníaca sin siquiera verla. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman. – ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! ¡No las vuelvas a decir nunca! ¡Ni en broma! ¿ ¡Me escuchaste! ? – se quejó completamente enfurecido el peliblanco.

– ¿Eh?

El aprendiz de Bookman se había sorprendido. También se había asustado, y mucho. No esperaba aquél tipo de reacción.

– Si…si Lavi….si fueses a desaparecer… no sería lo mismo… me sentiría muy solo…

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una dulce risa.

– Es verdad… si Allen desertara yo también me sentiría muy solo…

– ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el peliblanco y como respuesta el aprendiz de Bookman volvió a reír. – Lavi…

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Vas a ir a algún lado?

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa matadora. El joven exorcista se sonrojó apenado y evadió aquella visión.

– No… No me iré a ningún lado… si eso es lo que deseas… Si me deseas… no me importaría quedarme.

––––––––––––––––––––

La muchacha corría por los pasillos completamente perdida. No recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Su transmisor no funcionaba y no podría probar otras formas de comunicación sin ser detectada.

Se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y fue encontrada nuevamente. Luchó fieramente hasta derrotar a su contrincante.

¿Por qué se había separado de Kanda?

Continuó corriendo. Esperaba terminar por encontrar alguna salida… en algún momento… tendría que terminar por encontrar una ¿Verdad?

Cruzó la primera puerta que vio y se encontró dentro de lo que parecía un botánico. No podía decirlo con seguridad ya que el Sol ya había caído y no había Luna que iluminara la sala.

Prosiguió con su carrera.

––––––––––––––––––––

Lavi levantó su cara hacia el cielo, miró intensamente las estrellas y comenzó a dudar.

"¿Hice lo correcto diciendo aquellas cosas? Allen…"

Sin siquiera responder el peliblanco había abandonado su lugar y había desaparecido en la noche. No había tardado mucho, apenas segundos después de que el pelirrojo terminase de pronunciar aquellas palabras el muchacho se había apresurado por marcharse.

"Fue mi culpa… ¿En estos días quién dice cosas como 'Si me deseas me quedaré'?".

El pelirrojo rió algo dolido.

"¿Qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante?... ¿Y si le digo la verdad? No, ¡no! Eso sería extremadamente raro… Pero… él tiene el derecho a saber… fue él quien me robó la razón… lo amo….¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-! ¡Definitivamente perdí la razón! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Allen! ¡Devuélveme mi juventud!".

Mientras el aprendiz de Bookman gritaba en su mente su rostro estaba adornado por un espeso rubor y una extraña sonrisa. Su cabello estaba completamente enredado y su ropa igualmente desprolija. Lo más extraño de todo aquello era el hecho de que aquél vestido, de alguna extraña manera, continuaba envolviendo al pelirrojo con un aura de irresistible seducción. Inclusive un mujeriego como Cross tendría que dudar. ¿Era Lavi, o **Lavinia**? ¿Hombre o mujer?

Con tal seductor frente a él… ¿Exactamente qué había sentido Allen? Aquello definitivamente debía de haber requerido de mucha fuerza de voluntad… Aquel rasgado vestido prácticamente dejaba al descubierto ambas piernas. Pero aquello no era todo… Aquél endemoniado vestido dejaba al descubierto -solo desde algunos ángulos- la visión de…de… de la ropa interior de Lavi… ¿Qué habían elegido ambas mujeres? ¿Era aquello…?

La única persona que había visto a la 'muchacha' en aquel estado y había logrado salir con su sanidad -no exactamente del todo- intacta había sido Allen… luego de tantas persecuciones y corridas, sin contar los ataques… aquél vestido no había logrado aguantarlo todo… ¿Exactamente qué cruzó por la cabeza del peliblanco en el momento en que el dueño de semejante figura había pronunciado la dichosa frase 'si me deseas'? ¿Y era aquello ropa interior de mujer lo que se veía?

…

Muchas veces es mejor continuar en la ignorancia.

…

"¿Mm? ¿Y Allen? ¿Dónde se metió aquél demonio?"

El peligroso dueño de aquella matadora figura se encontraba sentado y observando aquél cielo estrellado silenciosamente. Las estrellas estaban envueltas en un extraño brillo. Aquel cielo realmente le pareció hermoso al pelirrojo. Fueron aquellas estrellas testigo del momento exacto en el que el corazón de Lavi terminaba de formar una decisión.

No importaba cómo, el aprendiz de Bookman no tenía intenciones de alejarse de su muy querido peliblanco. No lo dejaría por nada del mundo… mientras 'él lo desee'.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Que comience la misión: 'ser odiado por Allen'!" se dijo el pelirrojo. La sonrisa juguetona había abandonado su rostro. Estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Todo lo que necesitaba era un 'te odio' seguido de un 'no quiero volver a verte nunca más'. No estaba del todo seguro pero creía saber exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba.

Se levantó. Acomodó ligeramente aquella rasgada tela sobre sus largas piernas. Peinó sus cabellos con una de sus manos, intentando relajarse. Deslizó uno de sus pies, entrando en contacto con la suavidad de la tierra.

Tendría que conseguir dos cosas. La primera, el amor de Allen. La segunda, alguien con quien engañarlo frente a sus ojos.

Probablemente terminaría doliéndole más e él mismo, pero conseguiría sonsacarle aquellas palabras, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Determinado se encaminó a la fogata. Extrañamente la cara de un sonrojado Misaki se paseó por su mente.

––––––––––––––––––––

––––––––––––––––––––

**DGM no me pertenece**.

Si **alguien** quiere hacer un pedido especial para la historia (ya que me alejé tanto de lo que iba a ser originalmente…) adelante. En estos momentos estoy replanteándome como debería terminar…

Akari Akaku, gracias por todos los comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


	18. Operación, Sexta Parte

**DGM no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Operación ~ Parte Seis ~**

El fuego resplandecía. La columna rojiza iluminaba el incompleto círculo de exorcistas. Una figura se acercó y se dejó caer frente al la llama. El joven resopló antes de ovillarse y contemplar sus propias manos. Temblaba.

Allen continuó observando atentamente sus temblorosas manos mientras era conciente de cada uno de sus erizados vellos. Respiraba dificultosamente. Se encorvó y dejó reposar su cabellera sobre sus rodillas. Se abrazó a si mismo y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

…

El calor lo abrasaba. Sus ropas no estaban preparadas para tanto calor. No era como si se estuviese quemando, ya que el fuego no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para aquello. Pero el calor que emanaba de aquella llamarada era suficiente como para quitarle el aliento. Su mente tenía suficiente contra lo que luchar.

Ya era suficiente. Ya no quería seguir intentándolo más. Sabía que debía parar en algún momento, siempre lo supo. Lo presentía. Pero sus propias promesas se lo impedían. Sus propias palabras le asustaban. Había deseado, había continuado por la más simple de las razones: si se exigía más de lo que podía y continuaba adelante entonces, de una u otra manera, terminaría rompiéndose. Si podía empujarse lo suficiente por una buena causa al desaparecer ya no se sentiría tan culpable. Así lo había sentido. Así se había atado. Esa había sido su causa, su razón de ser.

Luego había llegado a la Orden. Todas aquellas personas que trabajaban tan duro simplemente porque lo sentían correcto. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído. Sabía que le dolería traicionar aquellas expectativas. Sabía que si llegasen a enterarse sus propias razones los lastimaría. Luego había llegado el momento, el preciado momento en el que podría haber terminado con su inútil vida, pero fue salvado.

Aquellas personas comenzaron a mostrarle nuevas maneras de ver su propia vida. Le dieron una nueva razón para luchar, para continuar 'caminando'. Más tarde terminó por escuchar la petición de aquél demonio. Entendió por fin el verdadero significado de su vida. Termino por entender su propio potencial y su propio límite. Pudo superar aquél límite.

Pero su vida no dependía únicamente de límites. El entendía su razón de ser. Entendía por qué no podía detenerse. Sabía por qué debía enfrentarse de lleno al Conde. Pero él no tenía una razón. Lo comprendía, pero su anterior motivación ya no le servía. Enfrentarse a su muerte para salir ileso no concordaba con su forma de ver su propia vida. ¿De qué servía empujarse hasta romperse si quería continuar con vida?

Sí. Él quería seguir con vida. Había comprendido lo que significaba vivir. Lo había entendido al fin. Y eso también había terminado en otro problema. Vivir siempre llegaba a un final. Por primera vez había comenzado a temerle a ese 'final'. Él por primera vez deseaba vivir, y al mismo tiempo deseaba no morir.

Cobarde. Se había convertido en un cobarde. Conocía a todas aquellas personas y por primera vez no quería perderlas. No quería perderse. Se veía a si mismo como alguien indeciso. ¿Qué quería? ¿Vivir? ¿Morir? ¿Partir? ¿Protegerlos? ¿Exactamente qué era lo que deseaba? Ya no se entendía a si mismo.

Estaban todos. ¿Todos? ¿O solo estaba Lavi? ¿Había conseguido su razón? ¿Había al fin llegado a la conclusión? ¿Podría terminar de vencer el último límite que se había impuesto? ¿O prefería continuar de aquella manera? Recordaba perfectamente lo que había escuchado. Sabía exactamente a lo que estaba destinado, pero… ¿Estaba preparado para dejarse vencer?

Se dejó caer en el frío césped y suspiró. Tendido allí en el suelo abrió sus ojos y contempló el cielo. ¿Estaba preparado para luchar? ¿Prefería ser vencido? Detuvo su mirada en la copa de un árbol. ¿Realmente conocía su límite? Observó el color café del tronco y luego rodó en el suelo hasta quedar con el bosque justo frente a él. ¿Podría entregarse a la muerte luego? Si realmente perseguía lo que buscaba, ¿Aceptaría ser vencido luego? Una esbelta figura apareció caminando entre los árboles. Los largos cabellos goteando sangre. El exorcista se paró al instante y corrió a su lado.

– ¡Lenalee! – gritó a todo pulmón, esperando así despertar a los otros.

Las figuras se revolvieron en sus lugares antes de comprender lo que veía. Se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a atender las heridas de la muchacha. La recostaron cerca del fuego y le impidieron perder el conocimiento. Kanda mantenía su mano soldada a la de la muchacha mientras ayudaba a los otros.

– La…vi… – comenzó la joven exorcista. –…La…vi… él… La…vi… – las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la muchacha.

Allen cruzó miradas con el pelinegro antes de salir corriendo. Regresó al lugar que recordaba sin encontrar rastros del muchacho. Continuó buscando desesperado hasta dar con el pequeño portaligas del pelirrojo. Su inocencia yacía allí junto al As de picas. El peliblanco se dobló hasta tomar ambos objetos. Inmediatamente debajo yacía un pequeño cuadrado negro y una pequeña nota incrustada.: 'Departamento de Ciencias'.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El pelirrojo se encaminaba a la fogata cuando escuchó un horrible sonido detrás. Carne siendo despedazada. Dio media vuelta sobre si mismo hasta dar con la figura de una medio inconciente Lenalee y un desquiciado Akuma. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Le-Lenalee? – preguntó.

La muchacha emitió un sonido extraño, esa fue toda su respuesta. El Akuma sonrió y lanzó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el del joven. Lavi hizo todo lo posible para atraparla con el menor impacto, intentando no dañarla más de lo necesario.

– La…vi… co… corre…

El muchacho volvió a tragar saliva. Quitó los mechones de la cara de la joven y limpió la sangre de su boca.

– Lenalee… Voy a dejarte ahora y quiero que te encamines en esa dirección. Nada de peros. Vas a ir hacia la fogata y les vas a obligar a llevarte al 'casa'. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Lenalee? ¿**De acuerdo**? – preguntó amenazadoramente el aprendiz de Bookman. La muchacha asintió. El joven le dedicó una semi sonrisa. – Buena chica. Yo me encargo de este. No te preocupes. Simplemente continúa caminando. No importa lo que escuches o lo que veas. Muy bien. Eso es, solo continúa.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y contempló a su oponente. Inusualmente paciente para un Akuma.

– ¿Listo? – sonrió el pequeño. – ¿Ya puedo matarte?

El muchacho tragó saliva nuevamente. No podía enfrentarse a un nivel 4 así porque así. Si Lenalee no había podido él tenía pocas chances. Se llevó una mano a su porta ligas y lo retiró. Escribió apuradamente una nota 'Departamento de Ciencias'. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Dejó caer el pequeño objeto por el que habían llegado tan lejos. Sabía que podía considerarse hombre muerto. Dejó su inocencia allí. No la iba a entregar tan fácilmente.

– ¿Si estoy listo? – sonrió intentando darse fuerza. Se posicionó para correr lo más lejos de la muchacha. – ¡Atrápame si puedes! – gritó mientras se lanzaba lo más apresuradamente que pudo.

Escuchaba en todo momento aquella risa desquiciada. El Akuma no estaba atacando porque no podía. Estaba divirtiéndose con su 'presa'. Lavi continuó esquivando los ataques físicos. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar al que menos quería llegar el pelirrojo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. El Akuma o aquél escarpado acantilado. Disminuyó el trote y terminó por caminar hasta el borde.

El Akuma rió y el aprendiz de Bookman se dio media vuelta.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ahora puedo matarte? – el pequeño asesino se encaminó al tembloroso cuerpo del pelirrojo.

El muchacho tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado aquél desenlace? No podía oponerse si aquél sería su final, aunque realmente esperaba algo mejor. Podía verse como anciano muriendo de edad, como un adulto muriendo de alguna enfermedad y de muchas otras pacíficas maneras. No se arrepentía de haberse entrometido con la historia, pero si lamentaba que su final fuese tan patético.

El Akuma continuó acercándose juguetonamente. El 'niño' inclinó su cabeza de lado antes de acercar lentamente un dedo a su 'boca'.

– ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No nos estamos divirtiendo? – preguntó.

Lavi tragó saliva e intentó dar un paso hacia atrás. Esperaba morir instantáneamente si impactaba con la suficiente fuerza. Era mejor que terminar siendo despedazado lentamente. El pequeño Akuma tomó uno de los brazos del exorcista y comenzó a ejercer una fuerza descomunal en él.

– Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo. ¿No te diviertes?

Se escuchó un ruido seco y luego el grito. Su brazo pronto dejó de dolerle, pero la sangre no paraba de verter.

– Divirtámonos un poco más. – sonrió el pequeño.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Allen! ¿Y Lavi? – preguntó la general.

El joven guardó silencio. Todos evitaron el contacto visual. Allen tenía unos ojos que parecían pertenecerles a los de un muerto, sin emoción, sin humanidad, sin rastros de nada.

– ¿Allen-kun? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Krory.

– Es la información que necesitamos llevar de regreso. ¿Nine-san, dónde espera el buque?

– Acordamos que nos esperaría al Este.

– ¿Quinientos metros? – preguntó Kanda.

La mujer asintió. El samurai observó atentamente el cuerpo de Lenalee.

– No podemos llevarla. – dictó Allen, su voz estaba tan muerta como sus ojos.

El samurai lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

– ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que sin sacrificios no hay salvación? ¿Acaso no era tú el que había dicho que no somos 'salvadores' si no 'destructores'?– le preguntó el peliblanco.

Kanda se levantó y golpeó con fuerza al muchacho.

– ¿ ¡ Y acaso no fuiste tú el estúpido que dijo que quería ser un destructor que pudiese salvar a la gante ! ? – le gritó el samurai al peliblanco. – ¿Acaso no puedes pensar simplemente porque te diste por vencido?

– Kanda…

– ¡NO! Escúchame pedazo de mierda, – el pelinegro tomó al muchacho del cuello de su uniforme y lo alzó del suelo. – solo porque crees que ese idiota esta muerto no significa que lo esté. Y solo porque crees que no puedes vivir sin él eso no te da el derecho de deshacerte de todos nosotros. ¿Acaso dices que si en lugar de Lenalee se encontrase ese estúpido lo hubieses dejado? ¿Acaso si ese pedazo de mierda se encontrase junto a nosotros también hubieses llegado a esta conclusión? ¿Qué mierda importa lo que yo haya dicho en el puto pasado? ¿Necesitas de mis estúpidas palabras para valerte de una opinión? – el muchacho ladeó su cabeza para escapar de los ojos del furioso samurai. – Si tanto necesitas de mis palabras te lo diré. Vas a componer tu culo y nos vas a ayudar a los cuatro a llegar hasta el barco. Luego nos escoltaras hasta ese ridículo _local_ y por último abrirás una estúpida puerta directamente conectada con le enfermería donde me ayudarás a dejar a Lenalee. ¡Aún no he acabado! Luego dejaras ese estúpido cubo en el Departamento de Ciencias como dice ese estúpido papel-

– ¿Acaso tienes vista de águila?

– QUE MIERDA IMPORTA SI TENGO BUENA VISTA O NO. MUÉVETE.

El peliblanco rió un poco antes de cruzar su mirada nuevamente con la del pelinegro.

– Kanda… ¿Y qué pasará con Lavi?

– Ese estúpido conejo puede arreglárselas.

– ¿Sin su inocencia?

– ¿Te parece que a mi me importa que tenga o no tenga su puta inocencia? Ese chico no necesita de inocencia. Acaso no viste como estaba vestido. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es convencer a su linda amiga Road de que le salve el trasero.

Allen suspiró.

– Entendido, capitán…

– ¡Entonces muévete! ¡I-D-I-O-T-A!

– No sabía que podías deletrear.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y saltaron chispas de odio.

– Allen, Kanda, cállense. – dijo la general antes de que Lau Jimin los noquease a ambos. – Krory tu encárgate de Lenalee yo llevaré a estos dos. Intenta llegar lo antes a cubierta y trata de mantenerla seca.

Lau Jimin tomó a los dos muchachos. Krory cuidadosamente levantó a la joven del suelo y bebió el contenido de una pequeña botella. La mujer se ciñó a la espalda de su mono y el grupo partió.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lavi ya no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Había perdido el conocimiento luego de que el Akuma decidiese arrastrarlo rumbo a 'un lugar más divertido'. Al menos todavía podía contar con ambas de sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo, aunque ya había perdido las esperanzas con respecto a su otro brazo.

El aprendiz de Bookman abrió sus ojos para contemplar el cielo. No pudo ver más allá de la muralla de Akumas. El pequeño todavía lo arrastraba hacia ese 'lugar divertido'. Se relajó lo más que pudo, aunque su espalda seguía siendo maltratada por el irregular suelo.

– Divertido… Luga~ar dive~ertido~o. – cantaba el pequeño.

La criatura se detuvo en seco y Lavi dejó escapar un leve gemido.

– ¡Si! ¡Divertido! ¿Divertido? – el pequeño ladeó su cabeza.

De repente la criatura salió disparada por los aires para caer metros detrás del cuerpo del exorcista.

– ¿Noha? – preguntó el pequeño antes de estallar.

En lugar de su captor el pelirrojo pudo contemplar la figura de un furioso pelinegro.

– ¿Así que ahora te vistes de mujer? ¿Lavi? – preguntó el hombre. – ¿O debería llamarte Lavinia? ¿No fue así como te llamó el muchacho?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

– Tykki… – pronunció.

– Supongo que podríamos divertirnos, tu y yo. ¿Qué te parece? Escuché que me andabas buscando. ¿No ibas a entretenerme?

El muchacho no respondió. En ese momento deseó haber tenido aquél final patético. El pelinegro se acercó lentamente y se agachó a su lado. Tomó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos bruscamente.

– ¡Agh! – se quejó el muchacho.

– Mm… Veo que te estuviste divirtiendo…

– ¿En serio? ¿Te parece? ¡Ngh! **Aa**-

El pelinegro adentró su mano en el brazo del muchacho y acomodó el hueso.

– Tranquilo. Solo dolió un poco ¿verdad? Ya esta.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó Tykki.

El aprendiz de Bookman asintió. El Noha sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar.

– ¿A dónde-?

– Mi cuarto.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

– **¡LENALEE!** – gritó Komui mientras entraba corriendo en la enfermería.

Allen lo tomó del brazo y le impidió seguir corriendo. El muchacho le entregó el objeto y se alejó para regresar al _local_ y al cuarto de _ambos_. El hombre se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, meditando qué era más importante. Observó a la inconciente muchacha unos momentos.

– ¿Estará bien? – preguntó a la jefa de la enfermería.

– Sobrevivirá. – respondió la mujer.

El hombre apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y se encaminó a su oficina y realizó varias llamadas. Reunió rápidamente al grupo de científicos selectos antes de mostrarles el objeto. Debían realizar unas cuantas pruebas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

– WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

– ¡Quédate quieto! No puedo arreglarte de esta forma. – le espetó el Noha.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto y derramó varias lágrimas de cocodrilo. El hombre terminó de vendarlo y salió por una puerta para regresar con una pila de ropa.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿Piensas quedarte eternamente en ese vestido? No es que no te siente muy bien, a decir verdad yo lo dejaría en ese estado eternamente, pero creo que te vendría bien un baño y algo cómodo.

Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio por varios minutos. Tykki señaló una puerta a su izquierda.

– ¿Te bañas solo o necesitarás ayuda? – sonrió seductoramente.

El joven se ruborizó antes de arrebatarle la ropa y correr a la puerta.

– ¡Puedo solo! – le gritó mientras desaparecía.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y contempló sus vendajes. La herida todavía le dolía pero podía sentirla mucho mejor. No esperaba aquella atención por parte del Noha. El muchacho se deshizo lentamente del vestido y se acercó a la bañera. Dejó correr el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo antes de comenzar a lavarse. Le ardía todo pero comprendía que debía al menos quitarse la suciedad de encima.

Se masajeó un poco su hombro y salió al frío de la habitación. Se vistió con las ropas que le había entregado el hombre. Ninguna era de su talle, todo le quedaba enorme, pero no estaba por quejarse, al menos era ropa de hombre. Se intentó atar los cabellos con una larga trenza y salió.

Tykki silbó. Lavi le dedicó una mirada de odio.

– ¡Esa trenza te sienta muy bien!

– Cállate.

El hombre rió y se acercó al muchacho. Lo tomó de los hombros y arrimó su cara a la del exorcista.

– ¿Mejor?

El joven ladeó su cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Asintió levemente. El hombre rió divertido antes de acercar su boca al oído del muchacho.

– Te ves muy bien. – le susurró seductoramente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. – **Pero,** lamento desilusionarte. – le terminó por decir mientras se despegaba bruscamente del cuerpo del pelirrojo. – Hoy no.

El confundido Lavi ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

– ¿Es eso una invitación?

El aprendiz de Bookman se ruborizó y empujó el cuerpo del Noha. Tykki tomó su muñeca y le obligó a caer junto con él. Ambos acabaron en el suelo. Los cabellos del muchacho desperdigados sobre el hombre que lo ceñía de la cintura.

– Te llevaré con tu preciado peliblanco, pero no hoy. Hoy dormirás aquí. Mañana puedo acercarte cuanto quieras. ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí indefinidamente?

El muchacho no comprendía lo que escuchaba. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo aquél Noha una salida libre? ¿No había trampas? ¿No había algo?

– ¿Por qué lo harías? – preguntó.

– ¿Necesito una razón?

El pelirrojo lo observó algo enojado.

– Ambos sabemos que no lo harías así porque así…

– Bueno, pensaba que una buena acción debería derivar en otra buena acción.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

El pelinegro le acarició una mejilla.

– No necesito una razón en estos momentos. Digamos que de esta forma quedaríamos a mano.

– ¿A mano? ¿En qué momento he hecho algo por ti?

– ¿Quién dijo que fuiste tú?

– ¿Eh?

– Simplemente ve a dormir y no salgas de este cuarto. En unas horas vendré a buscarte.

– ¿Así nomás? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada a cambio? ¿Simplemente me dejarás ir? ¿Es ese un comportamiento digno de un Noha?

El pelinegro tomó fuertemente al muchacho de su brazo herido y lo arrastró hasta la cama. Lo depositó violentamente y lo apretó con fuerza.

– Due..le… Tykki… ¡Duele!

– ¿No querías un comportamiento digno de un Noha? ¿Debería seguir tus consejos y hacer lo que se me de la gana?

– Tykki…

– Simplemente duérmete y mañana vendré a verte. – le dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba.

El muchacho ciñó la muñeca del hombre y lo detuvo.

– ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

– No tienes que hacerlo.

El hombre abandonó el cuarto dejando atrás un muy confundido pelirrojo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dentro del _local_ descansando sobre la cama del pelirrojo se encontraba un destrozado peliblanco. No es que estuviese físicamente mal, aunque sí muy cansado, pero era su mente la que se encontraba al borde de la locura. No era la primera vez que perdía a alguien importante.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y un ojiazul irrumpió en el cuarto.

– Vete. No tienes derecho a estar aquí. – le espetó Allen.

– Trabajo aquí. Vine a disculparme por lo de antes.

– Ya no tiene importancia.

– ¿Y Lavi-san?

El peliblanco no respondió.

– ¿Es una broma verdad?

El exorcista no respondió.

– ¿Así nomás? ¿Eso es todo?

Allen calló un sollozo.

– Lo repetiré una vez más. Vete.

El muchacho se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del peliblanco.

– Allen-dono…

– **¡Vete!** ¡Dije que te fueras! ¡No te quiero aquí! – el peliblanco se sentó para gritarle, dejando al descubierto sus rojos ojos y sus mojadas mejillas.

Allen se llevó ambas manos a la cara y continuó llorando. El ojiazul simplemente se acercó y lo abrazó. Misaki masajeó suavemente la espalda del joven intentando calmarlo.

– Shh… Shh… Todo va a estar bien… Estoy seguro de que Lavi-san se las arregló para zafar.

– N-no… N-no lo en-enti-entiendes… S-s-su ino-inocen-inocencia… ¡E-él dej-dejó s-su-su **inocencia!** – sollozó el muchacho. – E-él sab-sabía que n-no tenía chan-ces y dejó atr-atrás su ino-inocencia.

– Tranquilo. – continuó masajeando su espalda. – Estoy seguro de que Lavi-san encontró una forma. Estamos hablando de Lavi-san. Probablemente ahora mismo esta arreglándoselas para regresar.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– ¿La verdad? No lo estoy. Pero no nos queda otra cosa que creer. Cuando él y yo estuvimos en Europa enfrentándonos a aquella emboscada él pudo. Combatió y venció, aunque el número era lo suficientemente mayor como para vencerlo. El superó todas mis expectativas y hasta logró protegerme. No es alguien que se dé por vencido. ¿Acaso no sobrevivió a aquella Noha en el arca?

– Si…

El ojiazul le limpió las mejillas.

– ¿Ves? Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Creamos en él.

– De acuerdo…

– ¡Bien! ¡Eso está mucho mejor! Entonces, ¿bajamos?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Prefieres volver a derramar la comida sobre la cama como la última vez?

El peliblanco se sonrojó y recordó cuando por haber estado luchando con Misaki toda la comida que llevaba con él terminó sobre la cama de Lavi. Esa misma tarde se había encontrado con el exhausto muchacho en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo había explicado la situación al joven? ¡Ah, si! 'Tuve una necesidad'. No había sido una mentira. Había tenido hambre y quería comer arriba. No esperaba terminar dejándolo caer todo allí.

– Ya bajo…

– De acuerdo. – sonrió amablemente el joven. – ¿Deseas algo en especial? Puedo preparar lo que sea.

El muchacho había cavado su propia tumba. La innumerable lista de platos comenzó a brotar de los labios del peliblanco.

– De… De… De acuerdo…. Ya… Ya lo preparo…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Tarde.** Lo se, lo se… llevo un día entero de retraso. Me disculpo.

Gracias por los comentarios muahahaha. ¡Creo que surgió una **gran** idea!

Y no, Misaki no traicionará a Lavi ¡nunca! Al menos no con Allen ¬¬ jeje...

Un beso y un gran abrazo.

Me leerán la próxima semana, o antes…


	19. Retorno

**Capítulo Decimotercero: Retorno.**

Tenía frío. Su cuerpo tiritaba. Abrió su ojo para encontrarse con una penumbra envolvente. Se sentó e intentó estirarse todo lo que pudo. El brazo le dolía aún más que antes. Se secó las frías gotas de sudor de su cara con la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta y bajó sus pies de la cama. Débilmente se paró.

Caminó, oscilando entre caer y continuar de pié, para llegar hasta la puerta del baño y abrirla lentamente. Se tambaleó hasta el lavabo e intentó mojarse la cara. Pronto se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. No estaba del todo seguro pero creía que aquella herida se había infectado. La fiebre denotaba el peligro de aquello. Su mente iba y venía. Se dejó llevar y cayó, de un solo golpe ahogado. Estaba completamente dormido.

La puerta de entrada de la habitación se abrió y un solitario rayo de luz perforó la sala. El hombre de cabellos negros entró con pasos pesados y cerró la puerta detrás de si. Se acercó a la cama y lentamente llevó una mano para despertar al pelirrojo. Se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. Enojado corrió hasta la misma puerta por la que había entrado hasta que se percató de un diminuto detalle: la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta y dentro descansaba un inmóvil aprendiz de Bookman.

– ¡No me des más problemas! – se quejó el Noha.

El hombre corrió hasta encontrarse a su lado y delicadamente lo levantó. Lo llevó a la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación. Regresó con varias mantas y un pequeño frasco. Arropó al joven y lo dejó descansar. Abandonó el frasco en las cercanías y se dejó caer a un costado de la cama. Depositó sus brazos sobre las mantas y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

El peliblanco continuaba comiendo y comiendo. Los platos continuaban saliendo sin parar. Misaki recordaría eternamente la razón por la cual nunca más debía prepararle platillos a aquél joven. Se requería de diez personas entrenadas solo para preparar los primeros platos, la 'entrada en calor'. Ese joven definitivamente poseía un agujero negro por estómago.

– Ne… Misaki…kun… ¿Verdad? – preguntó el peliblanco cuando terminó el plato que tenía en frente.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y retiró el plato.

– Si. ¿Requiere de algo más? – preguntó cortésmente aunque realmente no quería saber si requería o no de su ayuda.

El exhausto muchacho simplemente quería subir a su cuarto y dejarse llevar por el sueño. No era como si se hubiese cansado de prepararle los platillos, no era tan malo. Pero la noticia de que era probable que nunca más volviese a encontrarse con Lavi lo había destruido, aunque no quería demostrarlo.

"Hablando de eso…" pensó el muchacho mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al exorcista antes de ir a prepararle el 'postre'.

El ojiazul nunca hubiese imaginado que los exorcistas se tenían tanta estima entre si. Había ido a disculparse, únicamente para eso. Era verdad que no tenía el más mínimo derecho de hablarle de aquella forma al muchacho que arriesgaba su vida para protegerlo. Tampoco era que el joven arriesgase directamente su vida para protegerlo a él, pero a fin de cuentas si ganaban la batalla contra el Conde también él se beneficiaría.

De entre todas las cosas, no los conocía tan bien, a decir verdad solo conocía a Lavi, y no del todo, pero no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarse con aquél muchacho de esa manera. ¿Cómo esperarlo? Simplemente empujó la situación de más y se dio cuenta de su error. Gran error. ¿Cómo saber que Allen-dono lo estimaba tanto a Lavi?

Definitivamente nunca se hubiese imaginado en la misma habitación y confortando a un lastimado peliblanco. Su herida no era física, más bien era mental. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese allí. Se sintió como un idiota por llevarlo hasta ese estado.

Misaki suspiró y regresó a la barra junto con dos tortas, enteras.

"Ya… En serio… ¿Qué tiene este chico por estómago?" frunció el ceño.

– Misaki-san…

– Dime. – intentó animarlo a hablar con una gran sonrisa.

– Tu…

– ¿Mm? – preguntó mientras volvía a coger su bebida y tomaba un trago.

– Tú y Lavi, ¿son novios?

"¿Eh?" se preguntó mentalmente el muchacho antes de atragantarse y terminar por escupir lo que se había llevado a la boca.

– ¿Q-q-q-q-qué le hace pensar eso, Allen-dono? – preguntó un confundido, y sonrojado, Misaki mientras se limpiaba frenéticamente los labios con la manga.

– Es que… no lo se… cuando ustedes se hablan… – los cabellos del peliblanco impedían que el ojiazul pudiese ver su expresión.

– Déjeme decirle una sola cosa, Allen-dono, Lavi-san y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. – explicó el muchacho nerviosamente mientras evitaba mirar en dirección del exorcista.

"¿ ¡Q-q-q-q-qué rayos es esta situación! ?" se preguntó el ojiazul en su mente.

El peliblanco se paró repentinamente y cruzó su mirada con la de Misaki.

– Pero te gusta, ¿no es así? – preguntó directamente.

El ojiazul se ruborizó furiosamente y comenzó a temblar.

– Q-q-q-que… Pero qué cosas dice… yo no… yo no… – el muchacho evadió la mirada del otro.

Allen frunció el ceño y observó el suelo. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y volvió a tomar lugar.

– Deja… No importa… ya no… importa… – terminó por decir el peliblanco dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

– Le… le-le traeré a-algo para tomar, no-no me tardo. – se excusó el ojiazul.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El pelirrojo murmuraba y gemía entre sueños. El pelinegro bostezó y se masajeó la cabeza antes de prestarle atención al muchacho. Se paró solo para dejarse caer sentado a un lado del joven. El hombre tomó el frasco y lentamente lo abrió.

– No creo que tenga un sabor exactamente placentero, pero ayudará. – le explicó al aprendiz de Bookman antes de acercarle el objeto a sus labios.

El hombre inclinó la pequeña botella e intentó derramar el contenido en la boca del exorcista. Los labios del pelirrojo reaccionaron instintivamente y le denegaron la entrada al desconocido líquido.

– ¡Tsk! ¡Deja de darme problemas! Maldita sea… – se quejó el hombre de negros cabellos mientras intentaba buscar una solución.

El Noha suspiró largamente y se llevó una mano a su frente.

–… yo… – el hombre se masajeó frenéticamente la cabeza despeinando toda su cabellera. – ¡Es por tu propio bien! Así que… Así que… Así que luego no me vengas con nada raro. ¿Entendido?

El pelinegro se llevó el frasco a la boca y dejó el líquido correr. Inmediatamente después se acercó a la cara del aprendiz de Bookman. La boca del pelirrojo fue forzada a abrirse y velozmente el hombre lo besó. El líquido fue forzado a bajar por la garganta del exorcista. El mayor se despegó lentamente de la boca del muchacho y lo observó atentamente.

El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre el pecho del menor.

– Deja de darme problemas… ese hombre va a asesinarme… – se lamentó el Noha.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

La puerta del _local_ fue abierta ferozmente y el peliblanco volteó para observar al causante.

– Bakanda! – llamó al otro exorcista.

– Yoh, moyashi.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Lenalee?

El pelinegro se acercó a la barra y se dejó caer pesadamente en un taburete, dos asientos de distancia con el joven exorcista.

– ¿Y tus heridas? ¿Ya deberías estar arriba?

El peliblanco se levantó y acortó la distancia, llevando consigo los platos de torta. El muchacho se sentó al lado del samurai y recibió una letal mirada de odio.

– No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Dónde está el muchacho? – preguntó irritado.

– ¿Misaki-san? Hehehe… – rió incómodo el peliblanco antes de evadir la escrutadora mirada de su compañero.

– ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – preguntó más irritado el joven.

– ¿Yo~o? ¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo?

– Corta con la idiotez y dime qué has hecho.

– Pero que malo… porq-

El joven exorcista recibió un fuerte golpe que logró tirarlo al suelo.

– Te dije que cortaras con la idiotez, moyashi.

– No tenías por qué recurrir a la violencia. ¡Eso dolió!

– Si no quieres que duela más me dirás que has hecho.

– ¡Nada!

– ¿Oh? ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

El peliblanco tragó saliva.

– No me hagas repetirme, moyashi, ¿qué hiciste?

– Bueno, simplemente… yo… puede que haya… intentado… sonsacarle una confesión al muchacho… – el exorcista evadió la mirada de su sorprendido compañero.

– ¿Por qué tendrías que hacer algo tan estúpido como eso?

El peliblanco se paró y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento.

– Es que…

– Si sigues balbuceando el próximo golpe será aún más doloroso.

El joven tragó saliva.

– Es que… Misaki-san y Lavi… siempre parecen tan juntos y… me molesta… – confesó el exorcista.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente del pelinegro.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que 'y'? ¡Me molestaba así que me desquité!

El peliblanco recibió un feroz ataque. El ojiazul regresó de la cocina con un pequeño jugo.

– ¿Mm? ¡Kanda–dono! ¿Ya se encuentra en condiciones de estar aquí? ¿Qué hay de sus heridas? – preguntó preocupadamente Misaki.

El samurai observó fríamente al muchacho.

– Em… ¿Allen-dono? Le traje su bebida… Eto… ¿Necesita algo Kanda-dono?... Acaso… ¿Tiene algo mi rostro?

El exorcista continuó observando atentamente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Misaki! ¡Esto es exquisito! – el peliblanco comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

– Me alegra saber que es de su agrado. – respondió cordialmente el ojiazul.

– Es… Es… ¡Es muy rico!

– Ye entendimos moyashi. – el samurai volvió a golpear a su compañero. – Sírveme sake.

– Enseguida Kanda-dono. – respondió con su usual sonrisa matadora.

– Mm… Así que este es el chico… – murmuró el pelinegro.

– ¿Are? ¿Kanda, acaso dijiste algo? – preguntó el peliblanco.

– Si, que te calles. – respondió el samurai mientras comenzaba a beber.

– Eso no es muy lindo de tu parte, ¡Bakanda! ¿Qué hay de Lenalee?

– ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a Lenalee-san? – preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

– La enfermera dijo que su condición ya no peligraba.

– ¿Eso fue antes o después de que te sacaran a patadas de allí dentro? – comentó el peliblanco.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente del sorprendido y enojado pelinegro.

– Eh… ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó el muchacho.

– Cállate. – respondió el samurai con un leve sonrojo.

– ¿ ¡Kanda! ? No puede ser… ¿Es eso un sonrojo? – preguntó el peliblanco mientras empalidecía.

– Si sigues hablando te moleré todos y cada uno de tus huesos. – amenazó el pelinegro.

Misaki y Allen tragaron saliva asustados.

– ¿Va-van a que-querer alg-go más? – preguntó en ojiazul forzando una sonrisa.

– ¡Otra torta! Hehehe~

El muchacho recibió miradas de odio por parte de los otros dos. ¿Qué tenía por estómago ese chico?

– De-de a-acuerdo A-allen-d-dono… ¿Y usted?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y el ojiazul corrió a la cocina.

– ¿Y? – preguntó seriamente el peliblanco.

– No saben si podrá volver a caminar…

Ambos continuaron en silencio hasta que regresó el muchacho.

– Aquí tienes.

– ¡Misaki-san eres el mejor!

– Hehe… ¿En serio? Aprecio su halago Allen-dono… – intentó sonreír pero lo que apareció en su rostro fue demasiado forzoso como para ser reconocido como sonrisa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El pelirrojo sintió el peso. El muchacho entreabrió sus ojos y observó el bulto que descansaba sobre él. No era exactamente placentero, pero no se quejaría. El calor que emanaba del hombre era muy placentero.

– Ngh… Mm… ¿Tykki? – preguntó dolorido.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Decidió que en realidad no quería perturbarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Tampoco quería despertarlo porque sabía que de hacerlo el hombre se alejaría inmediatamente.

El muchacho se retorció un poco y logró sacar sus manos de debajo de las mantas. El pelirrojo peinó delicadamente los cabellos del mayor antes de prenderse de su camisa.

"El calor… es… placentero" pensó el joven aprendiz de Bookman mientras se dormía abrazado al Noha.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó el peliblanco.

Toda la respuesta que recibió fue una mirada asesina por parte del samurai.

– Que descanse Kanda-dono. – se despidió el ojiazul

– Misaki-san, no tienes que ser tan formal con ese idiota. – le dijo el peliblanco.

– ¿Hn? ¿No? – preguntó un enojado pelinegro. – Yo creo que deberías aprender de él, baka moyashi. – el samurai le asestó un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

– Para que aprendas, idiota. Misaki, no te dejes llevar por las idioteces que este **completo idiota** diga. ¿De acuerdo?

El ojiazul tragó saliva y asintió frenéticamente.

– Bien. Buenas noches. – se despidió el enojado pelinegro.

– Buenas noches, que descanse Kanda-san. – respondió inmediatamente el muchacho.

– Si, si, descansa bakanda.

– Cállate de una vez moyashi. – fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de cerrar la puerta al fondo del _local_ detrás de si.

– Y ahora… – comenzó macabramente el peliblanco.

– ¿S-si… Allen-dono?

Otra innumerable lista de platillos salió disparada de la boca del muchacho. El ojiazul suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

– Enseguida, Allen-dono.

El peliblanco se sentía inusualmente inquieto. Como si algo hubiese ocurrido. No tenía idea de qué, pero algo definitivamente había ocurrido. No era una de esas personas que se dejase llevar por sus instintos, pero en esos momentos cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que algo andaba mal.

El muchacho terminó de engullir la quinta torta. Se paró y se rascó la cabeza.

– ¿Mm? ¿Le ocurre algo Allen-dono? – preguntó el ojiazul.

– ¿Cómo? Disculpa, no presté atención.

– Pregunté si le ocurría algo. ¿Se siente bien? Yo sabía que comer tanto terminaría por caerle mal.

– Hehehe… – se rió el exorcista. – No creo que sea eso Misaki-san, no, Misaki-kun. – se corrigió el muchacho. – ¿Puedo llamarte así?

– ¿Eh? Claro. – respondió algo confundido el joven.

– De acuerdo, entonces Misaki-kun será.

– Si… No veo el problema Allen-dono…

– Kun.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Que me llames Allen**-kun**.

– Eh-eh-¿**EH**?

– Vamos, ¡dilo!

– Pero…pero… pe-pero…

– **Misaki-kun** – el aura del peliblanco se tornó completamente demoníaca. – **¿Algún problema?**

– N-no… N-nin-ninguno… Allen-ku-ku-kun…

– Muy bien. – dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven exorcista. – Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir.

– Que descanse, Allen-san.

El peliblanco se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta.

– ¿Qué dijiste Misaki-**kun**?

– Yo… Di-di-dije q-que es-espero que des-descanse b-bi-bien Allen-k-kun. – respondió asustado el ojiazul.

– Buen chico. – fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez allí se deshizo de la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida. Regresó al cuarto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. No se fijó mucho lo que hacía y se deslizó dentro de su cama.

"Lavi…" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

– La-la-Lavi-k-kun… Des-des-despierta por favor. – suplicó un asustado pelinegro.

– ¿Mm? – el muchacho abrió los ojos.

– Han… Han venido a… a buscarte… – dijo el hombre.

"¿Quién…?"

El aprendiz de Bookman fue delicadamente levantado y llevado.

– No importa… – dijo una amable voz. – Sigue durmiendo, Lavi.

El joven exorcista pudo sentir una delicada caricia en su rostro antes de deleitarse con los labios de la persona que lo cargaba. Se retorció un poco, para estar más cómodo en aquellos fuertes brazos y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

Cuando volvió a entreabrir los ojos todavía se encontraba en los brazos de aquél desconocido. Se acurrucó más cerca del otro.

– ¿Mm? ¿Despierto?

– Ngh… No… – se quejó.

El extraño rió dulcemente y le acarició los cabellos antes de depositar un beso en su cabeza.

– De acuerdo, puedes continuar no-despierto. – dijo antes de continuar riendo.

El pelirrojo depositó su frente en el hombro del joven hombre e inhaló su aroma. Nuevamente se sintió a salvo con la familiaridad de la situación y se dejó caer en el más profundo de los sueños. No sin antes, claro, dedicarle una última frase al desconocido,

– Gracias, 'Allen'. – no estaba seguro de cómo debía llamarlo, pero aquello le pareció lo más correcto.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El peliblanco abrió los ojos de golpe y frunció el ceño inmediatamente después. ¿Qué rayos era eso de confiar en Lavi? ¿Eh? El muchacho se levantó tan rápido como se había despertado y abandonó el cuarto a toda velocidad.

Traspasó la puerta roja, bajó las escaleras, corrió por el pasillo, salió a la sala y abandonó el _local_. Siquiera respondió a la interrogativa del ojiazul.

El joven continuó corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto. Se lanzó sobre una lancha sin siquiera preguntarle a su dueño, aunque en realidad no había nadie ya que era entrada la noche. El muchacho encendió el motor y, tan enojado como cuando había despertado, se adentró en el mar.

Primero llegó a la isla y siquiera se molestó por los Akumas, simplemente pasó por sobre o debajo de ellos y de una patada entró en aquel lugar. No se molestó en mirar por donde iba, si encontraba una pared simplemente la destrozaba para continuar avanzando. Llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando y frunció aún más el ceño. De una única y feroz patada se adentró en la habitación.

Se quedó parado observando atentamente lo que sus ojos veían. Todo el odio del mundo dirigido a cierto pelinegro que descansaba sobre cierto pelirrojo.

– Oye… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó en un tono helado.

El hombre se movió un poco y se sentó. Luego se restregó los ojos y observó a la persona que tenía en frente. Su sangre se le heló al instante.

– Yo… yo…

– ¿Acaso eres sordo? Te hice una pregunta.

– Yo, nada, no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el peliblanco mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre.

– Na-nada…

– No mientas. – el joven tomó al Noha del cuello de su camisa y se acercó peligrosamente. – Puedo olerlo, y… – el muchacho lamió los labios del mayor, para sorpresa del último. – puedo sentirlo. – sentenció el peliblanco mientras observaba con el mayor de todos los odios a su contrincante.

– Pu-puedo explicarlo…

– Entonces explícate antes de que tenga que hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentiré.

– Yo… Él… Es que… Fiebre… Medicación…

– Mm… Ya veo… – el muchacho observó el frasco que yacía en la cama. – ¿Tus últimas palabras?

– ¿Qué…? Pe-pero… ¡Lo mantuve a salvo tal y como me lo pediste!

– ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te dije que podías besarlo? ¿Lo hice?

– No pero-

– Nada de peros. Te lo dejaré bien en claro, y será la última vez que lo diga, él es **mío**. En el peor de los casos será de 'Walker'. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pienses que puedes tocarlo. ¿Lo entiendes? Si llego a enterarme de que ha sucedido algo entre ustedes, considérate muerto.

– ¿Mm? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Crees que puedes simplemente presentarte y matarme?

– No te confundas 'Tykki Mikk'. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque aún tienes un rol que cumplir. No creas que no puedo deshacerme de ti en cuanto se me de la gana.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del mayor.

– ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué ha sido?

– Utiliza tu cerebro de vez en cuando.

– ¿Quieres saber algo? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– No me interesa.

– Tu otra personalidad es mucho mas linda.

– ¿Si? Pues lo lamento, pero disfruto de esta mucho más.

– Ya lo creo…

El muchacho se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Qué has querido decir con ese 'ya lo creo'?

– Nada… Simplemente digo… 'Walker' tiene más probabilidades que tú… No me quiero imaginar por las cosas que esta pobre e inocente alma ha teni-

El hombre recibió un fuerte golpe.

– Cállate de una buena vez y devuélveme lo que es mío.

– De… De acuerdo… No hacía falta ponernos violentos, ¿verdad?

– Si no te apuras no la tendrás tan fácil…

El hombre tragó saliva.

– La-la-Lavi-k-kun… Des-des-despierta por favor. – suplicó un asustado pelinegro.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El pelirrojo se retorció incómodo antes de abrir los ojos. Se encontraba mojado y en el medio de la playa. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. Al menos ya no se sentía tan mal, aunque el brazo definitivamente le seguía doliendo. La fiebre parecía haber desaparecido, por completo.

Una vez arriba se percató del pedazo de papel arrugado que estaba a un lado. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

"¿Qué rayos?" se preguntó.

'Lavi-kun, apenas termines de leer esto quiero que te dirijas a _casa_, ¿entendido? No me hagas ir a buscar tu lindo trasero para arrastrarte de regreso. Tienes hasta el atardecer.'

"Me molesta… no… me enfada…. me irrita hasta el punto de querer golpear algo… lo que sea…" pensó el muchacho emanando furia "¿ ¡Quién rayos escribe algo como esto! ?"

Enojado el pelirrojo intentó ubicarse. No tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Lo único lógico fue darse media vuelta y adentrarse en esa isla, si es que aquello era una isla.

"Si fue Tykki el desgraciado que se atrevió a dejarme así como así en esta situación… La próxima vez que lo vea me encargaré de romperle más de un hueso…" se dijo mentalmente.

El muchacho continuó caminando hasta que comenzó a reconocer el lugar. Era la misma playa a la que habían llegado con Lenalee y los demás. Sabía exactamente qué camino tomar para regresar a ese desquiciado _local_.

…

El muchacho observó atentamente el cielo y se percató de que ya era aquél dichoso 'atardecer'. Se estremeció un poco y corrió por las calles. Las personas observaban extrañadas la figura del joven pero él no se detuvo. El pelirrojo llegó hasta la tan familiar puerta y entró de un salto.

Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, el 'atardecer' ya había finalizado.

– ¿ ¡Lavi-san! ? – preguntó una voz alarmada.

El muchacho se balanceó jadeante hasta la barra.

– Tanto tiempo… Misaki-kun. – sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Si no te molesta me gustaría ir a ducharme…

El muchacho continuó con su marcha rumbo al maldito cuarto que compartía. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con aquél endemoniado peliblanco tan pronto. Lavi abrió la puerta y se dispuso a seguir caminando, no esperaba colisionar con alguien.

– ¿Usagi? ¿Qu-Qué…?

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y se encontró con un sorprendido pelinegro. La figura de alguien familiar, de un amigo, simplemente le quitó todas las fuerzas. El muchacho comenzó a temblar y se aferró fuertemente a su amigo.

– ¿ ¡PERO QUE RAYO-! ? ¿Lavi? Tranquilo, respira. Ven, sígueme.

El samurai llevó a su amigo escaleras arriba.

– N-no… Yuu… No puedo ir a ese endemoniado cuarto…

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo. Realmente la muchacha se había pasado un poco con aquél juego.

– Está bien… ven… no te llevaré a ese 'endemoniado' cuarto. Pero solo para que lo sepas ese idiota moyashi ha estado muy preocupado. – comentó el exorcista mientras abría la puerta de su propio cuarto.

– No me importa… no quiero… no se si… es que…

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan indeciso? ¡Baka usagi!

– ¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable? ¡Baka M!

– Usagi… no creas que no te pegaré si sigues diciendo esas cosas… – lo amenazó el pelinegro.

– Solo cállate y préstame tu ducha. – demandó el pelirrojo.

– Hablando de eso… ¿Qué rayos te ocurrió para que andes con esas pintas? Y… ¿De quién es esa ropa? – preguntó el samurai mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– Lavi…

– Solo dame un maldito cambio de ropa y préstame tu ducha.

– De acuerdo… – suspiró el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a buscarle un cambio de ropas.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con Lenalee? – preguntó preocupado el aprendiz de Bookman mientras recibía las prendas.

– Su condición está fuera de peligro.

– Pero… – el muchacho detectó cierto tono de preocupación.

– No están del todo seguros…

– ¿Yuu?

– No saben si va a volver a caminar…

El pelirrojo meditó un momento sobre lo que sería correcto decir. El muchacho depositó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le dedicó una de esas brillantes sonrisas antes de alejarse y adentrarse en el baño.

"En estos casos es mejor no decir nada… Yuu-chan solo se enojaría"

El muchacho se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con las ropas que le había entregado su amigo. El aprendiz de Bookman se acercó al espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo y le gruñó a su propio reflejo. Tomó su pelo entre sus dedos y salió disparado fuera.

– **¿ ¡ Qué rayos se supone que debo hacer con este maldito pelo! ?** ¡Es muy molesto! Yuu-cha~an ¡Ayudame~e! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

El samurai frunció el ceño y se acercó al muchacho.

– Deja de quejarte por todo, baka usagi.

El pelinegro lo llevó hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse. El joven fue en busca de una de las famosas cintas con las que ataba su propio pelo y comenzó a realizar el mismo peinado en el ojiverde. Una vez terminado lo acompañó hasta el baño para que pudiera verse.

– Eh… Yuu-chan… eres bueno con esto… ¿También le ayudas a Lenalee con su cabello?

– Ocasionalmente…

– ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo. – No te creo…

– No me importa si no lo haces… Ahora, ¿Podrías salir de mi cuarto?

– ¿Mm? Solo una cosa más. – dijo mientras era empujado fuera del cuarto.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Es que… Yuu-chan…

– ¿Q-qué…? – preguntó algo asustado el joven exorcista.

– Es que… ¡Somos hermanos de peinado!

– **¿QUÉ?**

– ¿No lo ves? ¡Tenemos el mismo peinado!

– Si no te callas pronto… – el pelinegro sonrió con aires de superioridad. – Tendrás el mismo peinado que Lenalee.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el muchacho mientras forcejeaba con el samurai para proteger la poca hombría que le restaba.

Mientras ambos exorcistas estaban demasiado ocupados forcejeando la puerta que tenían a un lado se abrió y un adormilado peliblanco apareció en el umbral. El muchacho contempló la escena por varios minutos antes de interferir con un fuerte grito.

– **¿ ¡LAVI! ?**

– ¡Ah! – dejaron escapar aquella queja de sus labios ambos jóvenes.

– Hehehe… ¿Cómo estas Allen? – preguntó un poco sonrojado el pelirrojo mientras se aferraba de la remera de su amigo.

– A mí no me metas en esta usagi. – se quejó el samurai mientras se quitaba las manos de encima y se encaminaba nuevamente al _local_.

– ¡Yuu-tan! ¡No me dejes! – se quejó el pelirrojo mientras lo seguía y derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Inmediatamente detrás del dúo luchador caminaba un sorprendido peliblanco.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Wiiii,** capítulo terminado!

Voy a intentar subir los próximos durante los fines de semana porque comienzo las clases, ¡que dolor! ¡No quiero! *llora*

Bueno… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Pd: Si alguien tiene alguna petición… no duden en hacerla… de todas maneras va a depender de mí en que se termina transformando…


	20. Explicación

Capítulo Decimocuarto: Explicación

– Cuando la vi… simplemente no pensé, es decir, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo podía ayudar a que la consiguiese… así que le pedí que fuese con ustedes y a cambio yo me quedé para hacerle 'compañía' al pequeño demonio…

Todos los presentes asintieron, como embobados por el relato, y Lavi suspiró. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Se sentía acosado. El hecho de estar rodeado por unos cuantos buscadores y exorcistas no ayudaba. Kanda se acercó lentamente y se sentó a un lado del muchacho. Por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, el pelirrojo sintió un rayo de esperanza. Muy mala idea cuando era el samurai el involucrado.

– ¿Cómo lo venciste? – preguntó el exorcista.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

– ¿Cómo venciste al Akuma?

– Yo…

– Era nivel 4, ¿verdad?

– Si, pero…

– ¿Qué hiciste usagi?

– Es que… yo…

Toda la ronda de personas que los rodeaba parecía completamente absorta en el relato, pasando completamente por alto el hecho de que aquello no parecía realmente un amistoso cuestionario.

– Está bien… les diré la verdad… – el muchacho estaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro más de lo usual para salir de aquello. – Verán… El Akuma, él solamente estaba interesado en… en divertirse… así que… fue muy simple en verdad… – su cerebro había llegado a un gran espacio blanco del cual no quería querer salir. Estaba teniendo un bloqueo mental en un momento poco apropiado para aquello.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el samurai. – ¿Acaso también te comió la lengua?

– Muy gracioso Yuu… – el pelirrojo escaneó el grupo de personas una última vez y pareció llegarle una idea a su cerebro. – Me tiré. ¡Eso es!

Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante ese comentario.

– ¿Te tiraste? ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Te le tiraste al Akuma?

– ¡NO! Dios santo, ¡Yuu! ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

– ¿Y si dijese que no…? – pronunció por lo bajo el exorcista.

– No me 'le tiré'. Me tiré por el acantilado. – explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Otro silencio incómodo.

"Hora de alterar un poco los hechos…"

– Verán, el Akuma me tenía acorralado así que me las ingenié para esquivar los ataques que me tiraba y simplemente corrí hacia el acantilado. Con un poco de suerte no terminaría hecho papilla en el camino ni al saltar. Eso fue lo que hice, una vez llegado el momento me intenté tirar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo el pequeño consiguió aferrarse de mi brazo y bueno… – señaló su brazo como explicación. Todos asintieron y tragaron saliva. El único que no parecía convencido era Kanda.

Luego de saltar realmente comencé a pensar claramente. '¿Qué estoy haciendo?' me pregunté en el aire. Fue como una revelación. Había perdido el cerebro y mi único plan había sido tirarme por el acantilado. – el joven estaba completamente absorto en su propia historia inventada. – Así que mientras caía también me di cuenta de que el demonio todavía me seguía. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en una situación como esa? No hay un manual que explique '101 formas de escapar durante una caída libre de las garras de un Akuma'. – los presentes rieron. – No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer así que simplemente cerré los ojos y me dejé caer… Y bueno… simplemente caí… no fue nada placentero debo admitir, pero al parecer al sumergirme el pequeño me dio por muerto.

En realidad tuve que mantenerme oculto y casi me ahogo en una ocasión, pero al final de cuentas el pequeño monstruo me dio por muerto y fue en busca del grupo. Me permití no preocuparme por ellos y simplemente concentrarme en salirme de esa situación. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo regresar. Estaba hecho un desastre y no creía que fuese capaz de continuar nadando por mucho más tiempo. Así que…

Otro bloqueo mental.

"¿Así que qué? Estoy en el medio del océano sin inocencia… ¿Cómo se supone que uno regresa de algo como eso? Dios santo…"

– ¿Así que…? – preguntó Kanda algo distraído mientas bebía el contenido de una copa.

– Así que… bueno… no tenía muchas formas de ubicarme. Así que esperé al amanecer escondido entre las rocas.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir? Eres un desastre" se reprochó mentalmente.

– Cuando finalmente el sol se alzó en el cielo pude distinguir Este de Oeste, aunque no estaba tan seguro de qué era Sur y qué era Norte. Pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para continuar bordeando la isla, para ubicarme espacialmente, y un poco más conciente de lo que hacía me lancé al mar…

"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto es desastroso. ¡Desastroso!"

– Una vez en el mar intenté recrear el rumbo del acorazado, pero es obvio que fallé olímpicamente. Por suerte arribé en una isla no muy lejana. Allí habitaba una amable familia, aunque realmente no sé si eran los únicos. Allí fue que conseguí estas ropas. – sonrió triunfantemente el pelirrojo mientras observaba atentamente a su amigo.

– ¿Y después? – preguntó el exorcista.

– ¿Después?

– ¿Qué hiciste después? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– Yo…

– ¿No lo sabes?

– Es que en realidad simplemente les pedí que me dieran un aventó…

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó el samurai.

– Es la verdad. Eran bastante amables, así que me ayudaron a llegar.

– ¿Y cómo es que terminaste todo mojado al llegar?

– Eso… eso fue realmente vergonzoso… me caí del bote al llegar a la playa. Perdí el balance y terminé empapado.

La habitación continuó en silencio y de pronto todos comenzaron a reír. Todos menos Kanda y Lavi. Había algo de todo aquello que no le cerraba al samurai y definitivamente toda aquella situación de mentiras no le causaba gracia al aprendiz de Bookman. Ninguno de los dos esperaba semejante relato, ni el que lo acababa de contar ni el que lo acababa de escuchar.

Cuando todos parecieron quedar satisfechos por el relato y comenzaron a abandonar la sala, solo en ese momento el pelirrojo se permitió relajarse. Tenía que volver a la central para conseguir su Inocencia de regreso. No era nada lindo caminar por allí 'desprotegido'.

Esa era la palabra. Se sentía desprotegido. Despojado de algo importante. Se había sentido así desde antes de abandonar su Inocencia. Se había sentido así desde el momento en que Allen había decidido que no necesitaba responder a su petición.

– Allen…– murmuró el joven exorcista.

"¿Allen?" se preguntó, intentando recordar algo importante.

¿Por qué no podía recordar lo ocurrido luego de ser llevado al cuarto de Tykki y ser tratado? Sabía que había estado en buenas manos, y recordaba vagamente que alguien lo había ido a buscar.

"¿Quién…?" se preguntó.

Necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para poder recordarlo completamente. Tiempo y su brazo arreglado. Ya no le dolía tanto como antes pero el dolor seguía allí, impidiéndole un completo uso de su cerebro. Su claridad mental tan propia de él lo había abandonado, y quería aquella claridad mental de regreso.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

**No se estresen**, ya se que es un capítulo corto, pero los próximos ya están encamino y personalmente me parecen interesantemente buenos… algo raros… y necesitan un poco de trabajo… pero creo que todo va a terminar sin defraudar las expectativas de nadie… eso espero. Y no, no estoy diciendo que los próximos dos capítulos sean el final, simplemente digo que creo ser capaz de finalizarlos de una manera agradable y no tan trágicamente triste.

Akari Akaku, gracias por dejar siempre tu opinión. Se aprecia infinitamente.

Y gracias, también, a todos aquellos que, quizás, leen esto.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
